Harry Potter y el Cielo de Cristal
by anblynx
Summary: 5ºCurso de Harry en Hogwarts dónde nuevos personajes perturbaran la vida ya poco tranquila de Potter. Peleas, desafíos, duelos, y una lucha a muerte contra Voldemort serán los partícipes en toda la historia. SOBREVIVIRÁ Harry a todo ésto? REVIEWS PLIS¡¡¡¡
1. Una visita inesperada

**CH I: Una visita inesperada**

Un ruido resonó en la habitación. La mano de una chica joven y cabellos negros elevó el reloj en el aire y de un golpe sordo lo hizo callar estrellándolo contra la mesa. Los nervios se podían intuir en su borroso rostro. La joven se levanta de una butaca típica de un despacho y comenzó a pasear por la habitación que tanto iba a echar de menos. Había muchos papeles desperdigados por la mesa y otros caídos en el suelo, incluso pudo vislumbrar unas prendas de ropa claramente femeninas. Varios relojes resonaban con su tic-tac en el silencio del habitáculo con unas extrañas manecillas impropias de un reloj corriente. La chica avanzó hasta encontrarse frente a un espejo enorme dónde podía observar un aspecto de una joven de no más de diecisiete años con una melena negra y lisa que le llega hasta la cintura y un rostro borroso en el que no se lograba advertir sus ojos.

De repente la puerta hace un ruido sordo y aparece otra figura de una mujer de unos treinta años con un objeto plateado en la mano.

-Todo por ESO?-dijo la joven señalando el objeto plateado mientras cerraba la otra mano apretándola con fuerza.

-Qué te esperabas? Normalmente los objetos más grandes no son los más impresionantes-contestó irónicamente la mujer.

-No me lo puedo creer... Y qué piensas que debemos hacer con eso ahora?

La mujer se acerca a la joven de no más de diecisiete años y le susurra unas palabras al oído. Cuando acaba, la chica da un salto hacia atrás y nerviosamente replica con voz chillona:

-Que? No... Estás loca? Ni se te ocurra-dijo amenazante.

-Sabes que no hay otra solución-comenta la mayor-es lo más improbable para pensar en ello.

-Pero...-balbucea-no se si...

-Es lo único que nos queda. Que...

En ese instante un rayo de luz roja atraviesa la ventana prendiendo fuego a las cortinas y reventando varios relojes. La mujer grita:

-Ya están aquí!! Agarra los polvos _flu_, rápido.

Las dos mujeres se apresuran hacia la chimenea y una agarra la maceta que pendía de la pared pero se da cuenta de que estaba vacía.

-No hay!!! Qué hacemos?!-chilla la muchacha.

-Corre y tráeme ese reloj de encima de aquel estante-dice la mujer señalando un reloj de color rojo dorado mientras con las manos protegía el pequeño objeto que tenía en las manos.

La chica joven se abalanza contra el reloj rojo mientras se escuchan explosiones y gritos a través de la puerta. Cuando se lo acerca a la mujer, ésta con un golpe de una varita que saca de su túnica realiza unos movimientos y agarrando el reloj (brillando intensamente ahora) desaparecen las dos justo cuando unas máscaras que ocultaban unos rostros mezquinos atravesaban el umbral de la puerta.

En esto que un joven de quince años despierta y agarrándose fuertemente a un lado de la cama vomita encima de las mantas.

A la mañana siguiente unos golpecitos en la ventana resuenan y Harry se acerca para agarrar el sobre que traía una lechuza gris. Cuando la lechuza vuelve a alzar el vuelo, Harry abre el sobre y lee un texto con la perfecta letra de su amiga Hermione diciéndole:

_Querido Harry:_

_Te he enviado un artículo de El Profeta que me gustaría que leyeras. Me sorprendió muchísimo al ver el nombre de Sirius en ella. Espero que nos veamos pronto._

_Un saludo._

_PD: Ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería._

_Hermione_

Harry cogió el artículo recortado del famoso periódico del mundo de los magos y lee detenidamente:

**Asalto a una escuela de Magia**

La escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Settlement ha sido asaltada ayer por un grupo de magos encapuchados conocidos por el nombre de Mortífagos. Por suerte sólo se encontraban unos pocos profesores que estaban preparando las vueltas a las clases en ésta escuela del Reino Unido. Resultaron sólo unos pocos heridos que están siendo atendidos en el Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas. Algunos que ya han sido despertados afirmaron que el asalto ha sido realizado por los Mortífagos y el Ministerio sospecha de que el conocido ex presidiario de Azkaban, Sirius Black lideraba el asalto.

Lo único que queda son las cenizas y escombros de la escuela que pronto se reanudará su reconstrucción pero no finalizará hasta dentro de unos cinco años. Mientras tanto los alumnos de Settlement irán a cursar a la escuela Hogwarts en la que el director Albus Dumbledore ha accedido gratamente a acoger a los alumnos de la escuela destruida y...

Harry dejó el artículo porque ya no podía leer más. Juraría haber visto este suceso antes pero no se acordaba más que de un cabello negro y liso hasta la cintura. Desde el rellano de la puerta se oía la voz de su tía Petunia llamándolo para desayunar y se levanta de la cama pero se da cuenta de que algo viscoso estaba encima de su cama y no era nada menos que vómito. "Qué pasa aquí?" se pregunta "Qué es toda ésta repugnancia?". En ese instante la puerta se abre de golpe y aparece tía Petunia con una cara de pocos amigos diciéndole:

-Se puede saber qué haces? A desayunar niño!!!-y mirando hacia el vómito con una tez mas pálida pregunta asustada-Qué es eso?-señalando hacia esa masa marrón blanquecina-No será que has vuelto a hacer tus cosas raras?

-No!!-contesta Harry rápidamente-no se qué ha pasado... parece que haya vomitado.

-Eso ya se ve niño!!!-y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras grita-VERNOOON!!! VEN AQUÍ QUE HARRY HA VUELTO A HACER COSAS RARAS!!!

-Que yo no he hecho nada!!-replica Harry hacia dónde desapareció su tía.

En ése momento aparece su tío que al mirar el vómito se pone todo rojo y agrega:

-Ya estás haciendo otro de tus truquitos?!!

-NO!!!-chilla Harry-no se qué ha pasado!! He vomitado mientras dormía!!

-A mi no me engañas muchacho!! Estás haciendo otra vez cosas raras!!! Deberías agradecer que tu tía y yo te mantenemos aquí, te damos ropa y la segunda habitación de tu primo Dudley cuándo deberías estar en ese orfanato para raros como tú!!!-gritaba su tío mientras la vena del cuello se le hinchaba como una manguera a punto de estallar.

-Hogwarts no es ningún orfanato!!!-contesta Harry enfadado.

-A mi no me levantes la voz chico!!! Te lo advierto!!!-amenazó Vernon mientras lo señalaba con un dedo tembloroso hacia Harry y con sus ojos puestos en su mano con temor de que sacara su varita.

Harry dándose cuenta de adónde se dirigía la vista de su tío sonríe pícaramente y le dice:

-Quieres que haga magia??

-No te dejan, a mi no me engañas-responde Vernon-se darán cuenta y te expulsarán.

Harry sabiendo qué su tío estaba en lo cierto sonríe aún más y le dice:

-Pero ya sé el modo de que no me descubran.

-Ni se te ocurra-susurra Vernon amenazante.

-Pues déjame en paz o sino...-añade Harry sacando la varita y elevándola al aire dice-Abracadabr...!!!

Harry se detiene porque ya no había nadie enfrente de él. Su tío aterrorizado corrió escaleras abajo con una agilidad sorprendente para alguien con su volumen. El chico sonríe y baja a desayunar.

Unos días después Harry estaba sentado en un columpio de un parque cerca de Privet Drive cuando su primo aparece con sus amigos montando en bici a lo lejos. A Harry ya no le importaba que se acercaran, desde que se metió en Hogwarts su primo obligó a sus amigos a que le dejaran en paz y éstos fueron a buscar nuevas víctimas con que malgastar sus estúpidas bromas. Harry los ve pasar por delante a toda velocidad haciendo alarde de sus veintisiete marchas y su suspensión de aire que tenía su bici nueva que le regalaron (entre otros diecinueve regalos más) por su cumpleaños. Los chicos desaparecen por una calle al fondo y Harry sonríe. "Ya queda poco para mi cumpleaños" piensa "y sólo un poco más para que vuelva a Hogwarts... Hogwarts... menudo año he pasado" recordando las tres pruebas del torneo de los tres magos (cuatro aquella vez) y el retorno de su peor enemigo hace tan sólo unos meses, Lord Voldemort. Una lágrima se le resbalaba por la mejilla mientras recordaba ese suceso junto con la muerte de Cedric y la visión que tuvo de sus padres. "Dónde estará ahora?" se preguntó "estará buscándome o recuperando fuerzas?".

Harry sin aguantarlo más se levanta del columpio y se pone a caminar hacia casa de sus tíos pero por el camino, detrás de unos setos pareció ver como desaparecía el pelo de un gran perro negro.

-Sirius?-pregunta Harry.

Nada.

-Sirius eres tú?-vuelve a preguntar mientras con la varita en alto se acerca hacia el seto.

En esto que se oye como un "plín" y al apartar los setos Harry no ve nada salvo unas pocas huellas de perro en el suelo. "estaré soñando" se dijo "parece que ahora aparte de tener esos sueños extraños con Voldemort tengo alucinaciones". Tras guardar su varita retoma el camino otra vez hacia Privet Drive sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos amarillos lo seguían con la mirada muy de cerca.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanta cogiendo las gafas y de pronto, al volverse el mundo más nítido, se dio cuenta de que había como una docena de paquetes envueltos con papel de regalo. "Qué extraño..."se dice. Y dándose cuenta de que era su cumpleaños salta de la cama y agarra el primero que encuentra: un jersey verde de la señora Weasley con un león rojo en la parte de delante, un chivatoscopio de bolsillo de Ron, un libro de hechizos de magia de duelo y protección avanzada de Sirius, un pastel de Hagrid que sorprendentemente estaba bien hecho (debió de ser que la directora de Beauxbatons le ayudó a hacerlo), una agenda organizadora que habla de responsabilidades cuando la abres de (evidentemente) Hermione, un set de artículos de broma de los hermanos gemelos de Ron, ingredientes para pociones en un maletín de Lupin, y para finalizar, lo que mas le llamó la atención. Era una botella envuelta en un paquetito muy protegido con una nota de Bill que decía:

_Aquí te doy algo muy especial que seguro que necesites pero no la gastes inútilmente. Se trata de una poción muy difícil de preparar que se llama felix felicis y otorga al que la bebe una suerte inesperada. Úsala bien._

_Recuerdos, Bill_

Después de leer esta nota, Harry supo que la _felix felicis_ era algo muy valioso y la guardó en el fondo de su baúl con sumo cuidado. Bien escondido el paquete se marcha de casa de sus tíos al parque en el que creía haber visto a Sirius pero no ve nada extraño aquella vez. Cuando aparta los setos no encuentra ninguna huella de perro en la tierra "lo he soñado" se dice. Tras volver a su cuarto coge su pluma y un pedazo de pergamino escribiendo una carta para Sirius contándole que juraría haberlo visto y que si no ha estado allí se lo dijera por si sufría alucinaciones. Guarda la carta en un sobre y espera la llegada de Hedwig que había salido para cazar (extrañamente sus tíos le habían permitido dejar que la lechuza estire sus alas cuando anochece para que no les dé la lata). Cuando la oscuridad absoluta se hizo dueña de la calle una lechuza blanca como la nieve aparece en la ventana del cuarto de Harry con una rata muerta en el pico.

-Hedwig!!-la llama Harry cuando la ve.

Un ululato recibe como respuesta.

-No te he dicho que no traigas animales muertos a la casa? Mis tíos se van a enfadar-la regaña.

Otro ululato como respuesta pero esta vez más fuerte sonando a un disgusto y dándose la vuelta, la lechuza se inicia para salir volando con su presa en el pico.

-Espera!!-le grita Harry-Necesito que me hagas un envío.

De pronto la lechuza suelta la rata dejándola caer en la habitación y vuela hasta el hombro de Harry batiendo fuertemente las alas emocionada.

-Ya hablaremos de la rata-le reprime Harry mirando el animal en el suelo pero como respuesta recibe varios picoteos de impaciencia en la oreja-vale, vale!! Toma-y dándole la carta le dice-es para Sirius, ya sabes dónde está, no??

La lechuza sin pensárselo dos veces agarra la carta con el pico y alza el vuelo internándose en la noche.

Pasan los días y Hedwig no daba aparecido. Harry comenzaba a preocuparse ya que podría haber sido interceptada o algo así. Una tarde lluviosa Harry estaba comiendo en el salón viendo la tele con sus tíos cuando la lechuza aterriza en el alfeizar de la ventana de la cocina y comienza a picotear el cristal.

-Qué es eso?-exclama Petunia.

-Será que empezó a granizar mamá-responde Dudley.

La lechuza remonta el vuelo para buscar otra ventana abierta justo cuando Petunia curiosa, tras levantarse y abrir otra ventana, Hedwig entra tan rápido que la tía de Harry pega un alarido provocando un salto tan alto en el sofá que ni un wingardium leviosa perfecto lo haría mejor.

-SACA ESE BICHO DEL SALÓN!!!!!-chilla Petunia trastornada fijándose como la lechuza (con un sobre en el pico) se agita para secarse las plumas salpicando todo el salón.

Harry sin meditarlo dos veces agarra a Hedwig y la suben hacia su habitación seguidos de Petunia blandiendo una escoba.

-Te la has cargado-susurra Harry a su lechuza-ya se que había mucha lluvia pero no podías esperar en un lugar cubierto hasta que subiera a mi habitación?

La lechuza ululó mostrándole la carta a Harry que llevaba en el pico. Ya en la habitación, Harry coge la carta y esperando ver la letra de Sirius se impresiona al ver la clara caligrafía de Albus Dumbledore diciéndole:

_Harry, dados los sucesos recientes de los que seguramente ya te has enterado por medio de la señorita Granger, pasaré a recogerte personalmente dentro de tres días a casa de tus tíos. Debería pedirte que no salieras de casa hasta la fecha por motivos de seguridad._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry no podía creer que Dumbledore lo iba a buscar en tres días. Si tan sólo quedaban tres semanas para el comienzo del curso. "Por qué ahora?..." se pregunta el chico "...si el asalto a la escuela de Settlement ha sido hace más de un mes. Pensando en todo esto Harry no se dio cuenta de que su lechuza estaba pellizcándole la oreja con el pico.

-Qué...-dice fijándose en el blanco animal-Ah!!-y dándose cuenta de qué era lo que quería va hacia un cajón dónde al abrirlo aparece una bolsa entregándosela a su lechuza.-Ahí tienes tu querida rata.

Hedwig salta con la bolsa en el pico y se mete en su jaula devorando el (ya seguramente descompuesto) animal.

-No sé como te puede gustar esos bichos y menos aún si ya cuando hace cinco días que lleva muerto.

Hedwig con todo sólo emite un ululato como respuesta haciendo sonreír a Harry.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se acerca a su tío Vernon y le pregunta:

-Tío Vernon?

-Hmph-recibe como contestación.

-Me avisaron de que me tengo que marchar antes de lo esperado a Hogw... a la escuela.

-Ah que bien-dice sin apartar la vista del periódico-y cuándo tendremos que llevarte?

-No tenéis que llevarme...-dice Harry inquieto.

-Y como pensarás ir?-pregunta Vernon sacando la vista del periódico y mira a Harry.

-Pues...-no sabía como explicarle que le iban a buscar otra vez al igual que el año pasado.

-No será que...-susurra Vernon dándose cuenta de la incómoda situación de su sobrino.

-Si-se adelanta Harry.

Su tío de pronto adopta un color morado con una mirada sombría y cayéndosele el periódico de las manos grita:

-NI HABLAR!!! AQUÍ NO VAN A VENIR NINGUNO DE TUS EXTRAÑOS AMIGOS!!! NADA DE ENTRAR POR CHIMENEAS NI HACER DE VUESTRAS COSAS RARAS!!!-la vena de Vernon comenzaba a engordar mientras su cara pasaba de morado a rojo y luego a verde.

-Qué son esos gritos Vernon?-pregunta Petunia entrando en el salón y viendo a su marido de pié rojo de ira.

-Van a venir a recogerme para llevarme a la escuela-se adelanta Harry a su tío.

Petunia encoge su largo cuello de jirafa al oír esas palabras y corre hacia el rellano de la puerta en la que apareció Dudley con una chocolatina en la mano abrazándolo como si quisiera protegerlo de algo.

Vernon más calmado le dice con unos ojos centelleantes:

-Y cuándo será esa visita??

-Pasado mañana-contesta Harry.

-Y por dónde te dijeron que vendrían?-agrega Petunia mirando hacia la chimenea (tapiada con ladrillo desde el verano pasado) de reojo.

-No lo sé, no me lo dijeron.

-CÓMO QUÉ NO TE LO DIJERON??!!-brama Vernon otra vez con una cara morada como si decir el modo de llegada fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-Pues porque no-responde Harry molesto.

-Pues ahora mismo les dices a esa gente rara que no se les ocurra venir aquí o...-amenaza su tío.

-... O qué?-lo desafía Harry.

-O... o...-Vernon sin palabras cierra la boca y se da media vuelta hacia la cocina.

-A dónde vas?-pregunta Petunia.

-AL BAÑO!!!-le grita su marido mientras abre la nevera y saca un paquete con veinte chocolatinas.

-Eh!! Que son mías!!-protesta Dudley.

-Pues ahora son mías!!!-grita Vernon.

Diciendo esto y con las chocolatinas se encierra en el baño dando un portazo que hace sobresaltar a su familia.

Ya llega el día en el que iban a venir a recoger a Harry y todos incómodos se sientan en el salón mirando hacia la chimenea. De pronto suena el timbre y Vernon dice:

-Quién será a estas horas??

Tras levantarse y dirigirse al recibidor abre la puerta encontrándose a un hombre de unos extraños atuendos ya anciano con unas gafas de media luna y una barba plateada que le llega a la cintura.

-Qué desea?-pregunta Vernon molesto.

-Es usted el señor Vernon Dursley?-inquiere el hombre de barba plateada.

-Si...-responde el tío de Harry abriendo mucho los ojos y dándose cuenta de algo.

-Pues entonces ya sabrá usted a lo que vengo...-dice el anciano sonriente.

Vernon comenzaba a ponerse rojo y le grita:

-Ya sé quién es usted!!!

-Ah sí?-pregunta el anciano sonriendo aún más-entonces si es tan amable me dejará pasar-añade.

-Quien se a creído?-brama Vernon-No quiero que me venda ninguna tartera especial, ni relojes ni que me apunte a ninguna organización!!!

Diciendo esto, el tío de Harry da un portazo cerrándola en las mismas narices del anciano que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Quien era Vernon?-pregunta Petunia asomada al rellano.

-Nadie-contesta-sólo un vendedor ambulante con unas pintas de carnaval.

Harry escuchando la conversación se pone blanco como la cera y le pregunta a su tío:

-No será un anciano con unas gafas de media luna y una barba plateada?

-Le conoces?-dice Vernon mirando a Harry extrañado.

-Si, es el director de Hogw... de mi escuela.-rectifica Harry.

Vernon de pronto se torna más blanco que Harry y antes de que vaya a abrirle la puerta, su sobrino se le adelanta y observa como un anciano (aún sonriente) le observa tras unos cristales de media luna.

-Hola Harry-le dice Dumbledore.

-Hola profesor-responde Harry sonriendo.

La familia de Harry que se había quedado en la entrada del recibidor paralizados por el miedo estaban observando nervioso al anciano mientras Petunia escondía a su hijo Dudley detrás como si temiera a que Dumbledore se enfadara con ellos y les hiciera crecer la lengua hasta alcanzar dos metros. Vernon es el primero que reacciona y consigue articular unos balbuceos hacia Dumbledore. Éste fijándose en Vernon, le dice sonriente:

-Ah! Señor Dursley. Espero que ahora no le importa si me tomo la molestia de pasar-haciendo a un lado a Harry.

Vernon seguía balbuceando pero al final logra darle una respuesta afirmativa como mostrándole a Dumbledore su permiso para entrar.

-Gracias-dice el anciano y dirigiéndose hacia Harry le pregunta-Ya tienes tus cosas preparadas?

-Si profesor, están en mi cuarto.

-Excelente-sonríe juntando las yemas de ambas manos-pues ve a por ellas mientras yo hablo con tus tíos, Harry.

Al oír esto Vernon comienza a temblar cuando Harry desaparece por las escaleras pero Dumbledore ignora su estremecimiento y le dice:

-Espero que no les moleste que me lleve a Harry antes de lo debido-y sin esperar a que Vernon le conteste, agrega-ya se que le van a echar de menos pero hay sucesos que requieren su presencia en la escuela unas semanas antes.

-D... de menos?-consigue preguntar Vernon.

-En efecto!-Exclama Dumbledore divertido.

-Por mí como si se lo llevan para siempre!!-dice el tío de Harry.

-Ya veo... pero por ahora creo que necesita estar con ustedes un par de años más por su propio bien.

-Hmph-consigue decir con un resoplido Vernon.

En ese instante aparece Harry cargando el baúl, su escoba _Saeta de Fuego_ y la jaula con Hedwig en su interior.

-Ah! Harry ya estás aquí-dice Dumbledore-entonces no molestemos más a tus tíos y marchémonos. Pero despídete antes.

-Adiós-dice Harry secamente.

Vernon asiente con la cabeza serio mientras Petunia seguía asustada escondiendo a Dudley detrás suya, algo verdaderamente difícil dada su envergadura que hacía imposible distinguir quien tapaba a quien. Harry y Dumbledore se giran y salen al exterior dónde un sol hacía brillar bajo el rocío. Harry sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en todo el verano se dirige a Dumbledore y le pregunta:

-Profesor?-Dumbledore no se gira y se queda mirando un árbol que estaba en frente.-Señor... me preguntaba como vamos a ir a Hogwarts.

-Buena pregunta Harry!-exclama el director contento-pues la verdad es que estoy esperando la señal.-dice sin apartar la vista del árbol.

-Qué señal?-pregunta el chico siguiendo la vista de Dumbledore.

De repente, el tronco del árbol se abrió dejando un hueco enorme por el que cabían una persona del tamaño de Hagrid.

-Vamos Harry, tu primero.-le dijo al chico extrañado.

-Pero... yo... profesor, yo... no se qué hacer-decía Harry mientras Dumbledore le empujaba hacia el tronco.

El anciano se para y como si acabara de recordar algo exclama:

-Ah! Claro!!-y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo le da a Harry unos polvos verdes-se me había olvidado dártelos.

Harry aún más extrañado no sabía que decir.

-No sabes utilizar los polvos _flu_, Harry?-pregunta el director.

-Pe... Pero no hay ninguna chimenea, señor.

-No importa Harry-sonríe Dumbledore-éste tronco funciona como una-y como Harry no se inmutaba añadió-está hechizada.

-Ah. Claro-dice Harry mirando el tronco como si fuera la primera vez-y a dónde nos dirigimos?.

-Tú simplemente di: "al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, Hogwarts" y aparecerás allí.

-Está bien.-y agarrando los polvos _flu_ que le tendió el director junto con su escoba, el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig; dice mientras lanza los polvos verdes a la base negra del tronco-al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, Hogwarts!

Nada ocurre y entonces Harry que se había girado extrañado para ver su director, observa que tenía una mano en la frente.

-Lo siento Harry, la vejez me hace olvidarme de muchas cosas. Échate a un lado por favor-le indica sonriendo.

Harry se aparta y Dumbledore saca su varita que la agita haciendo aparecer unas llamas en la base del tronco. Con la otra mano, le da más polvos _flu_ y le comenta:

-Ahora sí, Harry.

El chico se acerca a las llamas y echa los polvos verdes de nuevo a la base del árbol cambiando el color de las rojas llamas a unas verdosas. Harry se mete en el tronco y vuelve a decir:

-Al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, Hogwarts!!

Una sacudida violenta arrastra a Harry tirándole del estómago por unos conductos extraños y de repente cae estrepitosamente en una habitación llena de cuadros de gente que está durmiendo y con muchos cacharros. Harry se recoloca las gafas y mira a su alrededor revelando la presencia del hermoso fénix del director.

-Hola _Fawkes_!-saluda Harry.

El fénix emite una magnífica melodía que llena el corazón de Harry de júbilo. Mientras tanto aparece Dumbledore por la chimenea que una vez quitado el hollín con un golpe de varita sobre su túnica azul turquesa, sonríe a Harry y le dice:

-Bienvenido a _Hogwarts_, Harry. Puedes darte una vuelta por la escuela que de momento tengo cosas que hacer. Si encuentras a Sirius dile que venga a mi despacho que lo necesito para aclarar un par de cosas. Tu baúl con tus pertenencias serán enviadas a tu dormitorio, no te preocupes. Ten un buen día y ya te llamaré más tarde para que charlemos un rato.

-Bien profesor-contesta Harry impaciente sabedor de la noticia de que su padrino se halla en la escuela.

-Puedes retirarte entonces-le dice Dumbledore juntando las yemas de sus manos y sentándose en la butaca del escritorio.

Harry da media vuelta y sale del despacho del director dirigiéndose hacia la Sala Común pero recuerda que no sabe la contraseña y corre hacia el gran comedor contento de estar de nuevo en Hogwarts.


	2. Habilidades insospechadas

**CH II: Habilidades insospechadas.**

-Hocicos!!-exclama Harry nada más ver un perro enorme y negro en la entrada del comedor.

El animal se dio la vuelta y pegó un ladrido que hizo sobresaltar a una armadura cercana [N. A.:recordad que las armaduras están encantadas y tienen cierto conocimiento de la realidad.Harry abraza al perro y éste contento le da varios lametones en la cara.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, verdad?-dice el chico haciendo un énfasis en la última palabra recordando unas huellas bajo unos setos.

Como respuesta Harry recibe un par de ladridos más. En ese momento una voz familiar habló tras las puertas del gran comedor:

-Vaya Harry!! Qué alegría verte aquí tan pronto!-Harry se da la vuelta y observa una figura paliducha con ropa andrajosa y remendada.

-Hola profesor Lupin!-responde Harry.

-Harry... ya no hace falta que me llames profesor-le recuerda Lupin-di Remus simplemente.

-Es que resulta difícil decirlo cuando estuve un año entero diciéndolo...-y añade-la costumbre, ya sabe.

-No me hagas quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por esto-sonríe Remus de forma traviesa.

Harry contagiado se ríe sonoramente.

-Vamos a comer algo?-inquiere Lupin señalando el gran comedor.

-Está bien. Vamos Hocicos?

Otro ladrido de forma entusiasta como respuesta les indica para ir para dentro. Los tres se sientan en una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor y Harry se fija en que unas personas, dos mujeres y un hombre para ser más exactos, estaban charlando animadamente en la mesa de Slytherin. Una chica (joven por cierto) alza la cabeza y le mira a los ojos, Harry enseguida apartó la mirada para hablar con Lupin.

-Profesor Lupin... esto, Remus.-Lupin se gira para mirarlo-Quiénes son esas personas?-pregunta curioso.

-Pertenecían a la escuela de Settlement, Harry. La mayor era la directora y la joven es su sobrina Tiare. El hombre que las acompaña era otro profesor, de cuidado de criaturas mágicas si no me equivoco, no Sir... Hocicos?-el perro ladra meneando la cabeza indicando una respuesta afirmativa haciendo que los visitantes de la mesa de Slytherin se fijaran en ellos extrañados. Un murmullo que logra captar Harry le dice que los de Settlement cuchicheaban de que no deberían traer perros al comedor desaprobando las normas de Hogwarts. "Quiénes son para juzgar qué debería hacerse en Hogwarts" piensa molesto por el rechazo que mostraban hacia su padrino.

Tras una animada comida, los tres se levantan de sus respectivos sitios y salen del comedor. Harry entonces se dirige hacia Sirius:

-Hocicos, creo que Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo.

-Entonces le acompañaré yo-dice Remus rápidamente.-No te olvides de que la contraseña de Gryffindor es "cuerno de unicornio". Pasaremos más tarde y charlaremos. Hasta luego Harry.

-Hasta la vista-se despide Harry mientras acaricia la parte trasera de una oreja de Sirius (que muy contento no paraba de menear la cola).

Sirius y Lupin desaparecen por las escaleras y Harry sin saber a dónde ir se encaminó hacia la sala común. Antes de dar ni un paso una mano se posa en su hombro y una mujer de unos treinta años le sonríe.

-Tu eres Harry Potter, verdad?-le dice amigablemente.

-Si-responde el chico.

-Encantada de conocerte al fin, me llamo Cyntia. No se si lo sabrás pero fui la directora del colegio Settlement y éste año te daré clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-y al ver que Harry no le contesta añade mostrándole la mano-espero que nos llevemos bien.

Harry se la estrecha y le dice:

-Encantado, yo espero lo mismo.

-Dicen que es una asignatura en la que destacas por encima de los demás-comentó el hombre que la acompañaba.-Harry se fija de pronto en el hombre que le tiende la mano a su vez y agrega-perdona, me llamo Andrew Kirck y te daré clase de Criaturas Mágicas.

Harry se sorprende:

-Y qué es de Hagrid?

-No sé, Dumbledore dijo que había un puesto vacante de Criaturas Mágicas y la acepté-contestó.-Hagrid era el anterior profesor, es así?

Harry asiente pero se queda callado.

-Bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien también-dijo Andrew.-no hace falta que me llames profesor fuera de clase, entendido?-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se daba media vuelta.

Harry se iba a marchar después de desearles a todos buenas tardes y encaminándose hacia la sala común no se daba cuenta de que unos ojos violetas le estaban siguiendo.

-"Cuerno de bicornio"-dice Harry cuando alcanza el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Adelante-sonríe la mujer que haciéndose a un lado deja paso para que pase a la sala común.

Harry volvía a estar en casa.

Unas horas más tarde y después de que haya puesto su habitación en orden, Harry baja junto al fuego a la espera de la llegada de Sirius y Lupin. No tarda en abrirse el retrato y hace aparición una mujer de unos cincuenta años con unas gafas y un sombrero picudo de color morado.

-Buenas noches Potter.-le dice la mujer.

-Buenas noches profesora McGonagall

-Bien, vengo aquí para decirle que tiene que acompañarme al despacho del director. Se encuentra preparado?

-Si-afirma Harry.

-Pues vamos-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la salida la profesora McGonagall.

Cuando llegan a la gárgola la profesora dice la contraseña (caramelos de mermelada) y llaman a la puerta del despacho. Al oír una respuesta, abren y se encuentran a un grupo de personas sentadas en frente de Dumbledore (dos y un perro).

-Buenas noches Harry, por favor siéntate-le dice el director mostrándole una silla vacía.

Harry se sienta y espera a que alguien hable.

-Sé que te preguntarás que haces aquí reunido con nosotros, Harry, pero has de saber ciertas cosas que no sólo incumbe al Mundo mágico sino que directamente te afecta-aclara Dumbledore.-primero tenemos que saber que pretenden los Mortífagos, me equivoco Cyntia?

-No, Albus. Pero el problema es el Ministerio que se niega a afirmar el retorno del que no debe ser nombrado poniendo a su Mortífago principal como el causante de todo, ese tal Sirius Black.

-Ésa es una información errónea si me permite añadir-dice Dumbledore.

-Ah, si?-pregunta Cyntia cruzándose de brazos-acaso Sirius Black no es seguidor de quién usted sabe?

Hocicos empezaba a ponerse nervioso y Harry para calmar los nervios de ambos le acarició la cabeza.

-La verdad es que sí, lo se.-aclara el director sonriente.

-Puede demostrarlo?-le reta Cyntia.

-Desde luego, pero antes debemos aclarar otras cuestiones-y dirigiéndose al muchacho que acariciaba distraídamente el perro-Harry, sabes por qué te he llamado?

-No, profesor-contesta rápidamente el chico.

-Bien, pues he de prevenirte de que lo que te voy a decir puede asustarte un poco, Harry, aunque seguramente ya lo sepas.

-Albus, no creo sensato comentarle ESO al chico por ahora-se adelanta McGonagall.

-No te preocupes Minerva, Harry ya no es un niño y necesita saber a qué se está enfrentando.

Lupin y McGonagall se estremecieron levemente pero Harry no lo notó.

-Harry-le dice el director-según tengo entendido tus habilidades mejorarán en poco tiempo de forma más destacable que el resto de tus compañeros de curso.

-Perdón?-inquiere Harry atónito.

-Ves Albus! Aún no es el momento-protesta McGonagall mientras Cyntia se hacía a un lado observando al chico interesada.

-Tranquila Minerva-la calma Dumbledore-es el momento porque Harry sufrirá los cambios a partir de este curso.

-Disculpe profesor, señor... quiere decir que... yo...-balbucea Harry.

-Si Harry, como todo mago que se precie empieza a desarrollar todo su potencial desde sus quince o dieciséis años y tú creo que ya lo has notado durante el pasado curso al enfrentarte a las pruebas del torneo-dice Dumbledore.

-Pero Albus-interrumpe de pronto Cyntia-eso no le ocurre a todos los alumnos?-y mirando hacia Harry dice-Qué tiene Harry que no le pueda ocurrir a los demás?

-Sencillo Cyntia, muy sencillo-comenta el anciano sonriente-según he estado indagando durante éste verano Harry posee su cicatriz.

-Si, ya he oído esa historia. Pero qué tiene que ver la cicatriz con todo esto?

-Pues que Voldemort-un estremecimiento recorre toda la sala-la noche que le hizo esa cicatriz le pasó varios poderes y cualidades que él poseía.

-Me estás diciendo que Harry posee los poderes del que no debe ser nombrado?-pregunta atónita Cyntia.

-No, que sólo posee algunos y que al experimentar su potencial mágico éste se duplica dotándolo de poderes extraordinarios tales como tiene también Voldemort-otro estremecimiento.

Todo el mundo miraba a Harry atónito. Él mismo se creía en un sueño. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo... "poderes sobrenaturales" "qué era? una especie de Supermago o algo así?"

-Pe... Pero profesor... yo... yo no...-conseguía pronunciar Harry-qué clase de... de poderes, señor?

-Tales como hablar la lengua _pársel_, Harry. Pero ése no era el único don que poseía Voldemort-el frío recorría otra vez la sala-también era muy bueno en las artes oscuras, encantamientos y transformaciones.

-Pero profesor, a mí no se me da tan bien transformaciones-dice rápidamente Harry.

-No te preocupes, ya notarás el cambio-contesta Dumbledore adelantándose a seguramente una protesta por parte de su mal evaluación sobre transformaciones de McGonagall.-Bien!! Cambiando de tema-y dirigiéndose a Cyntia-estábamos con el caso de los Mortífagos no?

-S... si.-contesta la mujer.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que llegaran nuestros invitados, puedes traer a todos los alumnos de tu escuela e instalar al profesor Kirck en el puesto de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Profesor, perdón.-susurra Harry que al ver que el director asentía dijo-que le ocurre a Hagrid, señor?

Dumbledore sonriente aclara:

-Bien, Hagrid está en una misión especial para mi y no podrá dar clases este curso ya que seguramente llegará unos meses tarde. He contestado a tu pregunta Harry?

-Si, señor.

-Bien! Pues eso, Kirck se puede instalar en el puesto vacante y tú en el de Clase de Defensa, espero que te vaya bien porque últimamente no dura mucho el profesorado en esa asignatura. Cambiando de tema: Cómo van los preparativos para la construcción de la nueva Settlement?

-Bien-afirma Cyntia-en unos cinco años ya estará lista para volver a funcionar y con medidas de seguridad más efectivas, propósito que te recomendaría para Hogwarts.

-Ya he tomado cartas en el asunto, gracias-agradece Dumbledore.

-Cómo es que tardan tanto en construir la escuela?-se pregunta Lupin.

-Verás-aclara Cyntia-como fue destruida por los Mortífagos, el Ministerio ha decidido abrir una investigación por los fallos de la seguridad y la lenta respuesta de los aurores para venir así que de momento necesitan el terreno para analizarlo.

-Ya veo-inquiere Lupin-me parece un poco absurdo dado que los hechos han sido claros y que fueron los Mortífagos los que atacaron la escuela según los testigos, una de ellos aquí presente-dice señalando a Cyntia.

Harry de pronto, como saliendo de un sueño se fija en Cyntia y la mira detenidamente; ésta al darse cuenta de que el chico la miraba con demasiada atención de la debida le pregunta:

-Ocurre algo, Harry?

-N... no nada-responde mientras su vista vuelve a fijarse en Hocicos, pero el perro ya no estaba.-Hocicos?

-Te refieres a tu perro negro?-pregunta Cyntia-está aquí dándome la lata-señala incómoda hacia sus pies dónde el perro se había tumbado cómodamente.

-Vaya!-exclama Dumbledore divertido-veo que nuestro amigo ha encontrado un lugar acogedor, no es así Hocicos?

El perro pegó contento un ladrido que hizo sobresaltar a Cyntia del susto.

-Bueno, va siendo hora de aclarar algunas cosas-dice Dumbledore a todos.

El director se levanta del asiento y le dice a Sirius:

-Hocicos por favor, si eres tan amable de mostrarte como un invitado sin tanto pelo...

Entonces en el lugar dónde había tumbado un perro negro y enorme apareció un hombre de pelo oscuro y según lo que se fijó Harry "afeitado?". Cyntia se asustó tanto que nada más reconocer a Sirius saca su varita y le apunta al corazón.

-Qué haces tú aquí-le dice amargamente.

-Vaya, veo que me das la bienvenida como me esperaba-contesta Sirius sarcásticamente.

-Cyntia por favor, Sirius no es ninguna amenaza para nosotros, más bien serían los Mortífagos los que se deberían tomar las molestias-dice Dumbledore.

Cyntia no sacaba aún la varita de donde la apuntaba y no apartaba su mirada de odio hacia él. Sirius sonríe aún más y le dice:

-Quieres hacer el favor de bajar la varita? Acaso no pensabas que si fuera a haceros daño Dumbledore no lo iba a impedir?

Cyntia mira hacia todos los presentes que no mueven ni un solo dedo y sus caras reflejaban una despreocupación espantosa.

-Como podéis estar tan tranquilos? Tenéis ante vosotros un claro Mortífago y no se os da por mover ni una mano hacia vuestra varita para someterlo-y girándose hacia Harry añade-no me esperaba esto de ti Potter, acaso no sabes quién es éste hombre?

-Si, mi padrino-contesta el chico despreocupadamente.

-ESE, el que traicionó a tus padres!!-chilla Cyntia.

-Pettigrew lo hizo-susurró Harry amenazante.

-Como que Pettigrew lo...-susurra Cyntia mirando a Sirius de nuevo-si tú lo has matado.

-Qué va-dice Sirius-el muy cobarde se cortó un dedo y huyó. Por cierto, podrías quitar esa varita de ahí-dijo señalándola.

-No me fío de ti-le espeta.

Entonces Dumbledore la tranquiliza contándole la historia de Sirius en el tercer año de Harry en la que el mismo Remus Lupin la afirmaba.

Cyntia entonces abatida se sentó en una butaca y observó las caras tranquilas de los demás. Cansada preguntó:

-Entonces qué pinto yo aquí, es decir, qué tengo que ver con todo este asunto?

-Como sabrás-le contestó Dumbledore-que estoy formando un grupo de personas que unidas al antiguo grupo, establecerían la lucha contra lord Voldemort-(un estremecimiento recorrió la sala)-bajo el nombre de la Orden del Fénix.

Para entonces Harry se sentía confuso y le pidió explicaciones que acabó callándose cuando Dumbledore sin mirarle levantó una mano.

-Un momento Harry. Cyntia, Sirius es una de las antiguas personas que sigue en activo de ese grupo y como tú me dijiste hace unos días, no te importaría participar. Por ello se te pide que guardes el secreto de Sirius dada su clara y delicada situación.

Cuando acaba, el director se fija en Harry y añade:

-No tengo intenciones de contarte nada de esto, Harry, por el momento. Así que si eres tan amable de no preguntar nada al respecto, se te informará en un tiempo no muy lejano, de acuerdo?

Harry asintió callado con la cabeza.

-Bien-dice Dumbledore-ahora puedes retirarte y descansar. Te agradecería que no comentaras de esto a nadie exceptuando claro está a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley-añade con un brillo divertido a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-Muy bien, profesor-y dirigiéndose hacia todos-buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes-dicen el resto a coro.

Harry se levantó y atravesó la puerta del despacho. Nada más bajar por la escalera de la gárgola de piedra aparecen unos ojos violetas enfrente de él observándolo intensamente.

-Así qué tú eres el famoso Potter, no?-dice una voz irónica con un toque suave.

-Si-responde Harry molesto por la atenta mirada de ella-y tú la famosa Tiare?-replica el chico.

-Vaya, ignoraba que yo fuera famosa!!!-contesta sarcásticamente sin apartar su mirada de los ojos verdes de Harry.

Harry se queda en silencio con una mirada escéptica "qué le ocurre a esta chica?" piensa.

-Bueno, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con estúpidos comentarios como los tuyos.-dice la chica ácidamente-Podrías decirme cuánto va a tardar mi tía en salir?

Harry iba a contestar que no tardaría en bajar pero le espeta maliciosamente:

-Mejor espera y compruébalo tú misma.

Tiare le mira con una cara de odio y se dio media vuelta mientras se alejaba del lugar cuando una voz le dijo:

-Espera, Tiare!!!

Tiare se da media vuelta y atisba a su tía bajando de la gárgola de piedra con Sirius (ya convertido en perro) pegado a sus piernas.

-Hocicos?-pregunta Harry.

El perro al darse cuenta dirige su mirada hacia el chico y se separa de las piernas de Cyntia acompañándolo a la sala común. Por el camino Harry veía como delante caminaban Cyntia y Tiare y se fija en ésta última: morena, ojos violetas, pelo negro muy oscuro y liso que le caía hasta la cintura, esbelta ("y con unas curvas bastante sensuales" opina Harry) y de altura un poco más baja que Harry."Lástima lo de su carácter" opina éste en voz baja "si no sería la chica perfecta..." "Qué demonios?? Me estoy embobando por esa gruñona!!!" se quejó.

Hocicos que estaba observando a Harry mientras caminaban sonríe para sus adentros y lo empuja con su cabeza hacia la chica.

-Ay!! Sirius-susurra-Qué haces?

Un ladrido por contestación hace que las dos se giren y los miren.

-No se porqué aún sigue este chucho en la escuela...-susurra Tiare-No le dijiste a Dumbledore que lo echara a los jardines?

-Si... bueno... pero Dumbledore lo dejará como mascota para una de las cuatro casas de las que te hablé.

-Para cual?-quiso saber la chica mientras seguían caminando seguidas muy cerca por el perro y Harry.

-Gryffindor-contesto su tía.

-Entonces espero que no me toque ir allí.

"Ni a mí de que vengas" pensó Harry.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanta de la cama después de que Hocicos le ladrase para despertarlo. En el lugar dónde había un perro negro lo ocupaba un hombre de cabellos oscuros que le dice todo contento:

-Vamos Harry! A desayunar!

-A qué viene tanto entusiasmo?-pregunta el chico.

-Qué hace tanto que no estoy en Hogwarts que me entusiasma volver a explorarlo como en los viejos tiempos.

-Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer, igual que tú, pero un poco antes. A mi me vino a buscar Remus y no se retrasa tanto como Dumbledore. Entre tú y yo: la edad creo que le está pasando un poco factura.

Harry sonríe.

-Vamos pues!-dice éste animadamente mientras se vestía con ropa _muggle_ para inspeccionar el castillo.

Después de desayunar, Harry y Sirius (en forma de perro) fueron dando un paseo por los jardines con Remus mientras éste les comentaba anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes.

Cuándo el sol se puso, los tres ya cansados de tanto pasear y explorar se fueron a cenar. En el gran comedor estaban algunos profesores-entre ellos Snape para desgracia de Harry-que los saludaron amigablemente (excepto Severus que ni levantó la cabeza para mirarlos).

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. A Sirius le pasaron la comida con un plato para que el perro comiera mientras Tiare desde la mesa de Slytherin le mirara reprobándolo. Harry desde aquella conversación amarga no le habló más salvo el intercambio de monosílabos como contestación a algunas de sus ácidas preguntas. Cuando Tiare se daba la vuelta él la observaba y se volvía a preguntar cómo una chica tan guapa era casi tan repugnante para Harry como el mismo Malfoy. Al acabar de cenar los tres se levantan de la mesa mientras cada uno toma caminos distintos al salir del comedor: Lupin fue a hablar con Dumbledore, Sirius a "espiar" a Cyntia y Harry como no le apetecía ir a la sala común, se metió en un aula vacía y tras cerrar la puerta y asegurarse de que estaba sólo, practicó algunos hechizos básicos. Observó de que le salían a la perfección y probó con otros de nivel medio los cuales le salieron bien y con un poco de esfuerzo solamente. "Será cierto lo que dijo Dumbledore?" se preguntó. Probó una maldición imperdonable (_cruccio_) hacia una araña prendida del techo pero no le ocurrió nada. Lo intentó unas cuantas veces más pero nada. Entonces se le ocurrió pensar en algo desagradable para que el hechizo funcionase "Tiare" piensa "no, no es tan desagradable como… Snape!"

-_Cruccio_-sale de su boca a la vez de que la araña pega un ligero salto y sigue caminando como si no fuera tal la cosa.

Harry sonríe maliciosamente "ahora verás" pensaba mientras el rostro de Voldemort aparecía en su mente.

-_Cruccio_!!!-grita.

La araña esta vez en lugar de saltar cae al suelo y comenzaba a estremecerse. Harry dirigió la varita hacia otro lado sobresaltado por la reacción de la araña y ésta dejó de estremecerse. "No me lo esperaba" se dice fascinado "Pensé que sólo iba a pegar un salto mas grande y no eso". Satisfecho, abre la puerta del aula y sale dirigiéndose a la sala común. Por el camino se encuentra a la chica de ojos violetas que tanto le molesta pero esta vez le sonríe.

-Te veo feliz, Potter.-replica ella-No será que admitieron a tu perro pulgoso en el profesorado?

-No seas tan chistosa, Mingle-le dice Harry sin sacar esa peculiar sonrisa que empezaba a darle miedo a Tiare.

-Ahhh! Eres un cretino y un estúpido Potter, ni se te ocurra reírte de mí!

-Vaya, eso le molesta a la "Diosa" Mingle?-le comenta haciendo mención a que ella según Harry era creída y que presumía por ser la sobrina de la directora de Settlement.

-Piérdete Potter.

-Vale.

Harry se da media vuelta recordando sus peleas con Malfoy a las que calificaba de muy similares con las de esta chica. "Espero no tener otra persona molesta más en Hogwarts, con Snape y Malfoy ya me llegan" se dice. Tiare se le queda mirando sorprendida por su actitud pasota ante ella "antes me replicaba todo" pensó la chica "pero ahora… Buff! Es un famoso estúpido, con aires de grandeza y cerebro de mosquito!! Además es un hombre!! Con lo memos que son!!".

Harry nada más llegar a su habitación se tumba en la cama y se durmió instantáneamente soñando con Tiare y él. "Menuda pesadilla!!!"


	3. La oveja negra

Bueno... aquí os dejamos con otro capítulo que según a nuestro parecer es más divertido e interesante que los dos anteriores!!! A partir de aquí habrá sorpresas y mas y mas peleas que tanto parece que nos gustan!!! Jeje!!! También enviar un saludo a shinji kun 112 por ser nuestro primer fic de verdad que se ha leído nuestros capítulos!!! Te dedicamos a ti este y esperamos que te guste!!! A ti y a todos asíque enviadnos mas reviews y así aceleramos más la escritura!!! Jejeje!!!

_Anblud_

Yo decir que aparte de lo que dice aquí el hombre este de arriba... añadir solamente que los capítulos más aburridos son los dos primeros. En los siguientes serán más entretenidos y esperamos que os enganchen la historia como nos ocurrió a nosotros con inventarla!!! Esperamos reviews y muuuuxos reviews que nos hace mucha ilusión!!! Y los tacaños que no nos escriben os enviamos un _avada kedavra_ para que lo hagáis!!! xDDD Y nada!!! A LEEEER!!!

_Lynx_

**CH III: La oveja negra.**

Harry se despertó sobresaltado de la cama. Otra vez Hocicos le despertó. Después de levantarse mira hacia la ventana cómo unas nubes amenazaban con regarlos para la tarde. El verano estaba acabándose y con ello la impropia tranquilidad del castillo. Por fin llegó el día en el qué regresaban todos los alumnos. Ese día Harry se levantó temprano y extrañamente fue él el que despertó a Sirius que dormitaba sobre una alfombra junto al fuego ya apagado de la sala común. Harry desayunó en el gran comedor y fue a dar otro paseo con Sirius (de perro, evidentemente) por los jardines hasta la hora de comer. Antes, cuando pasaban cerca de los campos de _Quiddicht_ observaron ambos que había una figura montada sobre una escoba que volaba velozmente sobre los tres aros de gol. Lo único que Harry podía distinguir fue que la figura evidentemente femenina (debía de ser Tiare) volaba con una _quaffle_ sobre el brazo ya que la lanzaba por los aros de gol y la recogía antes de que cayese al suelo. "Vuela bien" fue lo último que pensó Harry antes de dar media vuelta y reunirse con Sirius en la entrada del castillo.

En el comedor Harry confirmó sus sospechas sobre Tiare porque ésta entró por las puertas del gran comedor con una escoba al hombro. El muchacho se la quedó mirando.

-Ocurre algo Potter?-pregunta Tiare desafiante.

-No... Nada... sólo que me preguntaba que qué escoba es la que llevas.

Tiare se queda sorprendida y le contesta.

-Una _Nimbus 2004_, por qué?

-Es rápida, sólo eso.

-Más que tu atrasada saeta de fuego por desgracia no, pero es más manejable y posee un giro mejor que la tuya.-sonríe satisfecha.

-Seguro?-la desafía.

-Quieres apostar, Potter?

-No, pero qué tal una carrera después de comer?-y añade antes de que Tiare replique-pero no en línea recta, por supuesto.

Tiare entrecierra los ojos y se ríe irónicamente:

-Acaso piensas que me ganarás haciendo giros?

-Lo veremos pero dalo por hecho-amenaza Harry.

-Acepto-le dice mostrándole la mano furiosa.

Harry al estrechársela siente de pronto un escalofrío y la separa al instante asustado. Tiare hace lo mismo y ambos se miran.

-Creo que ni las células de mi mano sienten compasión por ti, Potter.

-Entonces el afecto es mutuo-sisea Harry.

Ambos se dan la vuelta y se marchan hacia sus habitaciones: Harry a la sala común y Tiare al cuarto que compartía con su tía hasta que la asignaran a una casa. "Que no sea Gryffindor, que no sea Gryffindor" suplicaba la chica "No soporto a ese arrogante".

Pasa el tiempo y Harry coge la escoba de su baúl, se viste con su túnica especial para volar (la del equipo, por supuesto) y baja a la entrada de Hogwarts. Allí le estaba esperando Tiare que vestía lo mismo que antes.

-Espero que no te importe que haya testigos de tu derrota, Potter.-dice la chica señalando hacia los jardines dónde los esperaban Cyntia, Remus, Hocicos y... "veía bien? Snape?". En efecto, ahí estaba su odioso profesor de pociones que no se perdería por nada una humillación de su alumno más repudiado. Severus sonreía con autosuficiencia mientras le decía a Harry.

-Vaya Potter, va a hacernos una muestra de su talento frente a la mejor jugadora de Settlement?

Harry se queda mirando a Tiare.

-Mejor jugadora?-pregunta incrédulo.

-Cazadora para ser mejor exactos-comenta Cyntia mientras Tiare sonreía por haber cogido a Harry desprevenido-pero según dicen tú, Harry, eres el mejor buscador desde la llegada de tu padre.

-Lamento decirle que ni Harry ni su padre eran ningunos jugadores a destacar, Haddaway.-comenta Snape a Cyntia bien en alto para que lo oigan bienes todos.

-No comparto su misma opinión, Severus-salta Remus-he observado que Harry posee una habilidad innata para la escoba y como me han informado, no ha perdido ningún partido mientras se hallaba en condiciones normales e incluso ganaba con un obstáculo delicado.

Snape suelta un bufido y antes de que pudiera hablar lo calla Hocicos con un gruñido bastante ruidoso. Cyntia se interpone entre los dos que estaban a punto de echarse chispas con la mirada.

-Bueno Severus, no me dirás que te vas a pelear con un perro ahora-comenta preocupada.

-Hocicos quieto!-dice Harry intentando agarrar al perro, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Harry no pudo llegar y en una fracción de segundo creyó ver como Sirius se abalanzaba contra Snape pero lo que sus ojos atisbaron fue a Sirius frotándose un costado con las piernas de Cyntia mientras meneaba el negro rabo de un lado a otro.

-Vaya veo que el perro quiere dueña-comenta sarcásticamente Snape.

Otro gruñido lo hace callar mientras Cyntia intentaba desembarazarse del animal, que no lo logró sin la ayuda de Lupin.

Tiare que miraba la escena algo confusa les comenta:

-A ver tía, que no hemos venido a charlar ni dar un paseo.

-Vamos y tranquilízate, anda.

Todos las siguen (Sirius muy pegado a Cyntia) hasta el campo de _Quiddicht_. Entonces Cyntia se da media vuelta y encarándose hacia los dos chicos les advierte:

-Bueno, el duelo es sencillo, simplemente debéis salir desde uno de los tres aros y rodear al campo zigzagueando las gradas. El primero que lo consiga gana la apuesta. Quedó claro?

Ambos asienten serios y montan en sus escobas.

-A mi señal salís por encima de esos aros y rodeáis el campo. Dos vueltas serán suficientes para determinar el ganador. Bien!-grita mientras los chicos ascienden hasta ponerse encima de los aros de gol y esperan a la señal-A la de tres!

-Prepárate Potter, no verás más que los pelos de mi escoba.

-Una!...

-Eso ya lo veremos, Mingle.

-Dos!...

-No abuses mucho Harry, no quiero verte demasiado ese lindo culo-dijo de pronto coqueta Tiare.

Harry que no se esperaba una contestación así, se queda paralizado por un momento procesando la información que acaba de recibir.

...TRES!!!

Dos rayos salen disparados hacia la primera grada pero uno salió más tarde y quedó rezagado mientras seguía la estela del otro. Tiare era rapidísima, pasó volando (y no literalmente) zigzagueando las primeras tres gradas llegando a los otros aros situados en el lado opuesto del campo. Harry no se dio por vencido: apretó el mango de su escoba con fuerza y la persiguió a una velocidad suicida. La chica miró un momento hacia atrás sonriente cuando gira por encima de los otros aros de gol y se encamina a las otras tres gradas del campo. Harry ya se estaba impacientando porque veía cada vez más difícil darle caza a Tiare, sobre todo cuando frenaban para girar que la chica conseguía una mayor aceleración con su escoba. Nada más dar la primera vuelta Harry estaba a una distancia de unos dos metros de la chica y sin pensárselo se inclina del todo en la escoba y cerrando los ojos antes de memorizar el recorrido que tenía que hacer se lanza a una velocidad de náuseas sorteando las gradas haciendo rulos. Cuando abre los ojos se encontraba volando hacia los postes de gol contrarios a los de la salida emparejado con Tiare que lo miraba sorprendida. Harry sabía que perdería terreno en el zigzag de las tres gradas que quedaban para la meta si no volvía a hacer lo mismo de antes por lo que se lanzó otra vez a la misma velocidad de antes y en esta ocasión no cerró los ojos. Pasa una grada sin problemas, la segunda casi roza contra la madera de ésta y en la tercera, dejando a Tiare a apenas medio metro, la pasa arrastrando su espalda por una de las paredes de ésta última grada rajando la ropa pero ganando la apuesta (por poco) al llegar primero a los aros de gol.

Un mar de felicitaciones le llovían por parte de Lupin y Cyntia mientras que Tiare se quedaba toda molesta haciéndose a un lado.

-Habéis volado muy bien los dos pero he de admitir que tu forma de atravesar las gradas Harry, fue impresionante!!!-exclamó Cyntia.

-Si, si quieres matarte-dijo Tiare enfadada-pura suerte! Lo más seguro es que te hubieras comido una grada entera y habrías tenido que dormir en la enfermería toda la noche.

-Pero no ha sido así y te he ganado-le replica Harry- no debes ser mala perdedora Mingle, sobre todo porque no lo has hecho tan mal como me lo esperaba... aunque recurrir a tretas antes de la salida para aventajarme no ha sido de muy buenas competidoras; sinó te habría sacado una mayor ventaja.

Tiare bufó toda molesta y se marchó por los jardines de vuelta al castillo acompañada de Cyntia diciéndole que ya encontró un competidor de su talla y animándola para que entrenara más y así le ganara en el próximo partido.

-Eso espero-le dice la chica-porque de Gryffindor es de lo último que quiero ser.

El sol se estaba poniendo y llegaba lentamente la noche junto con los alumnos venidos en el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry deseaba ver a Ron y Hermione ya que les echaba mucho de menos. El no haberlos visto en todo éste verano le ha resultado extraño. El año pasado recordó cómo el señor Weasley entraba con los gemelos y Ron por la chimenea tapiada de casa de sus tíos y de cómo habían destrozado el salón llenándolo de escombros. También como en tercero los vio antes de las clases en el Callejón Diagón tras haber inflado a su tía Marge y escapar de la casa. El Callejón Diagón... Harry recordó que no había comprado sus cosas para este año y dispuesto a comentárselo a Dumbledore corrió hacia su despacho subiendo las escaleras de la entrada principal. Allí se encontró con Lupin que acababa de venir del despacho del director y le pregunta al chico:

-Ocurre algo, Harry?

-Profesor Lupin!!!-exclama al estar a punto de atropellarlo.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Remus "a secas".

-Perdón, es que con las prisas...

-Tranquilo-lo serena Lupin-ahora dime: a dónde ibas corriendo a tanta velocidad que casi dejarías atrás a una escoba?

Harry le sonríe.

-Iba al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, se me olvidó decirle al llegar a Hogwarts que no compre los libros ni el material para éste curso.

-Bien, pues primero he de decirte que Dumbledore acaba de desaparecerse con _Fawkes_ para ir a Londres y no llegará hasta dentro de unos minutos antes de que lleguen los nuevos alumnos; segundo, el motivo por el que se fue resulta ser justamente la respuesta a tu apuro, Harry, se marchó a encargarte los libros y el material escolar mientras se reunía con el Ministro de Magia; y tercero, que deberías cambiarte de ropa. Hace casi una hora desde que te rompiste la parte de atrás de la túnica del equipo en tu intento de suicidio por demostrarle a una chica lo que vales. No me importa que te luzcas en tus cualidades, es más, tu padre lo hacía continuamente para llamar la atención, pero me preocupa que resultes lesionado, sobre todo hoy que llegan tus amigos.

-No era para lucirme!-protesta Harry-me provocó y no tuve más remedio que darle una lección a esa engreída.

-Ya veo... pero aún así convendría en que te cambiaras de ropa.

-Oh! Vale!-dijo el chico dándose cuenta por primera vez de que tenía el uniforme del equipo.

-Bueno pues entonces yo me marcho, Sirius está esperándote en la sala común, nos vemos en Navidades Harry.

-No se va a quedar aquí prof... Remus?-pregunta apenado.

-No-contesta Lupin-tengo misiones que hacer para la Orden... ya sabes, ese grupo...

-Si...-dice Harry al saber que Lupin no le puede contar nada más sobre la Orden-entonces hasta Navidades, Remus.

-Cuidaos los dos mucho.

-Sirius se queda?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Claro! No te dijo Dumbledore que era la mascota oficial de Gryffindor y que iba a acompañar a los de quinto hasta las aulas?

-Algo he oído... Creo-contestó dubitativo-de todas formas es genial!-exclama sonriente.

-Eso díselo a ÉL.-dice Lupin refiriéndose a Sirius-no cabía en si de jubilo cuando Dumbledore le pidió que estuviera en Hogwarts.

-No me extraña viniendo de Hocicos.

-Si! Bueno, he de irme-añade consultando un reloj de cadena que saca de su raída túnica-hasta Navidades, Harry.

-Adiós Remus.

Y tras despedirse ambos se marchan en direcciones opuestas.

Cuándo Harry llega a la sala común encuentra a Hocicos tumbado esperándole para bajar a recibir a los nuevos alumnos (y los viejos también). Quedaban sólo unas horas para el inicio de la selección de la casa y Harry subió a cambiarse impaciente por la llegada de Ron y Hermione. Al bajar estaban allí la profesora McGonagall hablando con Sirius (convertido en humano) mientras ésta le daba instrucciones para el transcurso del curso.

-Potter!-exclama la profesora-ya va siendo hora de que baje al comedor, los alumnos están a punto de llegar.

-Sí profesora.

-Harry-dice Sirius-yo no estaré en la cena pero dale saludos a Hermione y a Ron de mi parte. Ya sabes, creo que Draco Malfoy podría reconocerme y mejor que lo haga unos días más tarde, cuando los alumnos de Gryffindor se acostumbren a mi presencia.

-Muy bien, Sirius-comenta Harry sonriéndole al pensar todo un curso con su padrino junto a él.

-Bajemos, Potter-le dice McGonagall que por los pasillos ya le dijo-por cierto, he de darle mi enhorabuena por su actuación en el campo de _Quiddicht_.

-Gracias profesora.

-Pero le recomiendo que no intente lucir sus grandes cualidades hasta un partido contra cualquier casa ya que podría lesionarse antes de tiempo y supondría una baja importante para el equipo.

Harry le da una respuesta que mostraba su acuerdo con McGonagall cuando llegaron al gran hall. Aún estaba vacío pero los alumnos llegarían en un momento u otro.

Harry esperó sentado en las escaleras cuando apareció Tiare en lo alto de la escalinata y le miro con mala cara. Harry se fijo en ella y al ver su gesto despectivo le comenta:

-Aún sigues cabreada por tu ridículo en el campo, Mingle?

-Mi ridículo, Potter?-le contesta aún más enfadada-creo que tu cara de embobado al mirar el trasero de mi escoba en la salida te dejó más en ridículo que a mí.

-Lo dudo, tu método de distracción no ha servido para ganarme así que creo que mi cara en la salida ha pasado desapercibida por la derrota de una perdedora como tú.

-Repite eso-susurra amenazante la chica.

-Lo haría encantado pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo discutiendo con una lenta de oído tanto como de vuelo en escoba.

Tiare que se había puesto roja como un tomate saco su varita y le lanza un hechizo que supuestamente impulsaría a Harry escaleras a bajo con una velocidad impresionante pero el chico ya había sacado la varita y había creado una barrera (con el _protego_) tan potente que el hechizo de Tiare reboto y le dio de lleno a ella impulsándola tres metros dando en una columna y cayendo de lleno en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

-Te odio Potter-gime la chica mientras le caían gotas de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-No me importa-le responde Harry algo culpable pero impresionado de que el hechizo de Tiare no se anulara y fuera rebotado con la misma potencia hacia la chica. "Tengo tanto poder que no puedo controlar mi fuerza con los hechizos?"Se pregunta. Mientras Tiare seguía en el suelo sollozando aparecieron Cyntia y Snape corriendo.

-Que ocurre aquí?-pregunta Cyntia y se dirige a Tiare aún tumbada pero parando de llorar-Tiare?

-Me ha lanzado una maldición-se queja la chica.

Snape se acerca a Harry y le comenta sonriente:

-Vaya Potter, veo que no se aguanta las ganas de lanzar hechizos a una dama, creo que su casa comenzará con menos puntos de lo esperado.

-Yo no le lancé ningún hechizo-protesta Harry-sólo me defendí del suyo.

-No mientas Potter-le reprime Snape.

Cyntia que estaba ayudando a Tiare a levantarse le dijo al profesor de pociones:

-Tranquilízate Severus, eso se arreglará enseguida- dirigiéndose hacia Harry le dice-Potter, déme su varita un momento si es tan amable.

Harry le entrego la varita a Cyntia que ésta levantó su varita y la juntó con el extremo de la de Harry.

-_Prior Incantato_!-dijo con voz potente.

De la varita de Harry surgió un escudo débil y amarillento ante la cara de disgusto de Snape.

-Bueno Potter, creo que debo felicitarle también por su gran defensa contra una maldición-dijo sorprendida Cyntia de que Harry le hubiera devuelto el hechizo a su sobrina con la misma fuerza con la que se había ejecutado.

Snape disgustado se dio media vuelta y siguió con sus tareas. Antes de marcharse se giro y le dijo a Harry:

-Espero que no haga más de las suyas este año, Potter, le voy a vigilar tanto como a mi armario de ingredientes para pociones, recuérdelo.

Tras desaparecer Snape, Cyntia se dirigió ha su sobrina y comenzo a reprenderla disgustada por su violenta actuación. Tiare agacho la cabeza pero miro a Harry con una furia que si las miradas matasen, Harry ya estaría en el otro barrio. El chico al percatarse de esa mirada se la devuelve con la misma intensidad y baja hasta los jardines dónde llegaban los primeros carruajes tirados por… "Veo bien o esos son caballos negros?" se preguntaba "habrán cambiado este año el medio de transporte" se contesta a sí mismo.

McGonagall se había puesto junto a Harry para recibir la llegada de los primeros alumnos.

-Profesora McGonagall... puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Dígame Potter.

-Por qué este año han cambiado el modo de llevar los carruajes?

-No le entiendo Potter, explíquese-le dice severamente la profesora de transformaciones.

-Me refiero a que... cómo este año lo llevan esa especie de caballos negros cuándo podían conducirse solos.

-Ah!-exclama McGonagall-se refiere a los Thestrals? No se confunda, siempre los han llevado-al ver que Harry seguía sin entender añadió-bien, los Thestrals son conocidos como unos caballos muy especiales, como usted dará en este curso aprenderá que solo los pueden ver aquellos magos que también han visto la muerte, es decir, a alguien que ha muerto ante sus ojos. A pesar de que son unos animales de malo augurio o los que creen en supersticiones intentan evitarlos, son unos caballos muy inteligentes y además un medio de transporte muy eficaz por sus alas pegadas al cuerpo cuando las extienden que alcanzan grandes velocidades... me he explicado bien, Potter?

-Si, profesora.

En esto que el primer carruaje se detiene ante ellos y al abrirse la puerta aparecen varias personas: entre ellas Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Neville. El mejor amigo de Harry, Ron, estaba mucho más alto que el año pasado (habría crecido unos cinco centímetros y ahora le sacaba media cabeza al chico).

-Cuánto tiempo, Harry!-exclama Ron nada más verle-dónde te habías metido?

-Me trajeron a Hogwarts hace unas semanas.

-Hola Harry-lo saluda una chica de pelo castaño que le caía por los hombros mientras cargaba un libro en la mano dejando a relucir en su túnica la insignia de prefecto-así que te trajeron antes...-dijo pensativa-debió de ser por lo de quien tu sabes no?

-Si... ya os contaré-susurró el chico ante la mirada atenta de la profesora McGonagall.

Mientras Harry contestaba un cabello pelirrojo y largo se acercaba al muchacho y tras recibir éste un abrazo una boca se posó en su cuello dándole un sonoro beso.

-Qué tal Harry?-dice Ginny después de soltarlo-mira que no pasarte por la madriguera este verano...-le regaña con una mirada coqueta.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos por la actitud de la hermana de Ron incluido Neville que se puso todo rojo y comenzó a tartamudear cuando se acercó a Harry para saludarle sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja sorprendido.

-Ho... hola Ha... Ha... Harry.

-Ho... hola Neville... eh... Qué tal tu en el verano?-le pregunta el chico sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Bie... bien!-contesta Neville también en la misma situación que todos.

-Bueno! Creo que se han saludado todos!-les corta la profesora McGonagall-deberían ir al comedor para no atrancar la puerta.

-Si... lo siento profesora-dice Hermione rápidamente que dirigiéndose a sus amigos comenta-vamos!

Harry, Neville y Ron ya se movían junto con Hermione pero Ginny se queda atrás como si esperara a alguien.

-No vienes Ginny?-pregunta Ron.

-No, iré mas tarde. Estoy esperando a Luna-contesta la chica.

-Luna? Quién es esa? No me suena-comenta Ron extrañado.

-Es su amiga de Ravenclaw que va en el mismo año-le dice rápidamente Hermione-venga movámonos antes de que McGonagall se enfade.

Todos entraron en el gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor a la espera de la gente que iba apareciendo poco a poco. Harry vio a Cho Chang sentarse con sus amigas con cara pálida y ojos tristes pero cuando notó que el chico le miraba alza la cabeza y le sonríe. Harry se siente avergonzado y después de sonrojarse baja la cabeza y mira su plato vacío aún.

-Tienes hambre?-le comenta Ron-yo también! A ver si llegan todos de una vez y llenamos el estómago!

Giny apareció entonces por la puerta del comedor acompañada de una chica rubia, de su misma edad y con aspecto de rara: sus pendientes eran rábanos y tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada perdida.

-Ésa debe ser Luna...-le dice su amigo-la verdad es que parece un poco extraña.

Cuando llegan a la mesa de Ravenclaw Luna se separa de su amiga sin despedirse y se sienta, Giny no pareció darle importancia y llega a la mesa de Gryffindor situándose al lado de Harry.

-Tu amiga no es un poco rara Ginny?-le pregunta Ron cuando su hermana se sienta.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Por que lo aparenta.

-Las apariencias engañan, Ronald-comenta molesta Ginny-es una chica muy encantadora.

Ron ya no pudo replicar porque Dumbledore apareció en el gran comedor con el resto de los profesores y nada más sentarse, el director dijo unas breves palabras quedándose en pie:

-Queridos alumnos. Informaros de que éste año habrán una serie de estudiantes nuevos procedentes de la escuela asaltada recientemente y llamada Settlement.-un murmullo general recorre el gran comedor-cada alumno se integrará en su casa a seleccionar y en su curso correspondiente, también dispondrán de los mismos privilegios-y viendo hacia Harry y los gemelos que estaban cerca de él añade-incluyendo también sus sanciones convenientes. Bueno, ahora Minerva si es tan amable podría comenzar la selección de las casas.

McGonagall acerca un taburete con un sombrero y lo sitúa delante de las cuatro mesas y de la de los profesores que miraban atentos. El sombrero abre la boca y entona una canción:

Cuatro grandes magos

hicieron de éste castillo un hogar

para mil jóvenes estudiantes

así aprenderán magia en el lugar.

No caben los vagos

en Hogwarts te vas a quedar

no sirven los maleantes

en Hogwarts te van a enseñar.

Todos bienvenidos sean

si del señor oscuro crean,

han de saber

que de él se necesita defender.

Nuevas personas aquí están

nuevos amigos se incluirán

pero quizás un mismo enemigo

al que no juntes contigo.

Amistad, unión es lo que aprenderás

si en el mundo mágico quieres llegar

a lo más alto necesitas fuerza de veras

con el amor se logrará alcanzar.

Hogwarts os da la bienvenida

nuevos alumnos y viejos,

ahora disfrutad de una comida

con una alianza que llegue lejos.

Un corro de aplausos inundó el gran comedor al mismo tiempo que otro de murmullos sobre lo que acababan de oír. Estaba claro que las intenciones de la canción del sombrero era unir a todos con lazos más fuerte desde la llegada del señor oscuro aunque algunos no lo creían igual que el _profeta_ anunciaba pero sabían que algo tenebroso amenazaba el mundo mágico.

Después de los aplausos McGonagall llamó a los alumnos de primer curso para que se adelantaran mientras que los de Settlement esperaban después. Cuándo terminaron los alumnos de primero comenzó los de Settlement mientras las mesas de las casas (ahora un poco más llenas que antes) esperaban expectantes.

-Bien-decía McGonagall a los de Settlement-primero los de séptimo y así sucesivamente hasta los de primero.

McGonagall llamó a un tal Daniel Finch seguido después por Marcus Deletry, Andrea Robinn y así hasta una chica que se marchó para Hufflepuff, así siguieron los demás alumnos de séptimo.

Luego le llego el turno a los de sexto, mientras Frank Luthorn era elegido para Ravenclaw, Ron miraba hacia el grupo de alumnos que establecían los de quinto y comenzó a mirar con mucho interés a una chica rezagada del grupo que observaba la ceremonia con extraña tranquilidad. Ron le dio un codazo Harry llamando su atención, este miro hacia donde le señalaba Ron y vio a Tiare, mientras Ron decía- Oye, que chica mas guapa, no crees?- ante el ceño fruncido de Hermione.

-Las apariencias engañan Ron- contesto Harry, dejando a Ron con una mirada extrañada que le pedía explicaciones- no es muy simpática que digamos…

-Acaso la conoces?- pregunto Ron intentando defender a Tiare.

-Bastante mejor que tu- respondió Harry indignado

Mientras tanto dos alumnos de sexto se unían a la casa de Slytherin llamados Lyra Smeltson y Alexander Thompson (una chica con mirada de asco parecida a la de Malfoy y un joven muy pálido y de aspecto ausente).

Después de acabar con la selección de los de sexto curso Hermione miro a Harry y dijo:

-De que la conoces?

-Ella también estuvo en Hogwarts estos últimos días… y tengo que decir que no es muy agradable.

-Bueno… si esa chica no te entusiasma que me dices de aquella rubia de ojos azules- dijo Ron señalando hacia una chica también de quinto que fue reclamada por McGonagall con el nombre de Alexia Ronberg.

-Si, no está mal- accedió Harry para que Ron lo dejara tranquilo.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall llamo a Tiare, esta se acerco al taburete con paso altanero y se sento en el, le pusieron el sombrero selecionador en la cabeza y pasado un minuto el sombrero abrió la boca y grito:

-GRYFFINDOR!!- al escuchar esto Harry se tapo la cara con la mano en gesto de desgracia mientras Ron saltaba alegre por la nueva chica y comenzaba a aplaudir como todos los de la mesa, pero…

-MIERDA!!!- grito Tiare cuando fue decidida su casa haciendo que toda la mesa de los leones quedara en silencio, incluso los profesores miraban a la chica con asombro por su reacción.

-Bueno… em… señorita, vaya y siéntese con los de su casa- dijo la profesora McGonagall recuperándose de la reacción de la chica y cortando el incomodo silencio.

Tiare se sentó lo más lejos posible de Harry y empezó a jugar con el tenedor enfadada mientras miraba el plato vacío con aire ausente. Los demás miembros de su casa comenzaban a cuchichear en los que se incluían Ron:

-Si, algo rara si que es pero eso no deja de sacarle belleza.

Hermione volvía a mirar a Ron con una cara extraña y éste se dio cuenta.

-Qué?-le pregunta su amigo.

-Nada, me pareces muy superficial Ronald-le espetó ésta antes de girarse para hablar con Harry-Por qué crees que se puso así?

-Porque me odia-le dijo éste.

Hermione se quedó con una de sus caras peculiares mientras se ponía a pensar, entretanto Ron no le sacaba ojo a Alexia (aquella rubia de ojos azules) de la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-Harry, creo que me he enamorado, esa chica me atrae demasiado-le comenta el pelirrojo.

-Más que la comida? Ja!!!-bufa Hermione.

-Qué demonios os pasa a los dos? No paráis de echaros regañinas todo el tiempo-protestó Harry a lo que Hermione y Ron no contestaron mientras dirigían la vista hacia el lado contrario de su amigo supuestamente enfadados.

Terminada la selección del resto de los ex-alumnos de Settlement Dumbledore se vuelve a levantar y tras dirigir unas palabras incluyendo las normas básicas hace aparecer la comida en las mesas (ahora más crecidas a causa del aumento de aforo en la escuela) y todos se dispusieron a comer.

Al finalizar Dumbledore vuelve a levantarse y se despide de sus alumnos con unas pocas palabras:

-Dado que estáis todos agotados por una selección más larga de lo habitual, mejor que subáis a descansar. Buenas noches a todos!!!

Dicha estas palabras, todo el colegio se levanta de sus asientos y se dirige a sus salas comunes. Ron al salir del gran comedor se acerca a Tiare y le dice:

-Hola, encantado de conocerte Tiare-y algo rojo agrega-mi nombre es Ron Weasley y me gustaría acompañarte a nuestra sala común.

Harry y Hermione miraban a Ron hablar con Tiare por lo que Harry tuvo que agarrar a Hermione mientras lograban escuchar la contestación de Tiare al pelirrojo:

-Gracias pero no necesito que ningún alfeñique amigo de Potter me lave el culo y si eres tan amable de perderte y dejarme en paz te lo agradecería comotellames Weasterly.

Ron se quedó paralizado por su hostilidad y sin saber que decir se marcha con Harry y Hermione (aún sin creerse lo que había hecho el pelirrojo).

-Bah, Harry, tienes razón, es poco agradable-comenta Ron cuando llegan a su sala común.

-Te avisé.

-Si, si. Pero no me aguanté de las ganas… fue un impulso de dentro.

Hermione suelta un bufido y se marcha por las escaleras de las chicas sin despedirse de sus amigos. "Me parece que en éste curso va a ser un poco difícil relacionarse con la gente…" pensó Harry antes de acostarse.


	4. El comienzo de las clases

Hola de nuevo!!! Aquí volvemos con un nuevo capítulo!! En él se conocerá a nuevos personajes que tendrán su gran importancia a lo largo de la historia... También deciros que hay detalles que pasan inadvertidos en nuestra historia y que luego son de gran importancia!!! Incluso son clave para los próximos libros!!! Esperemos que os guste este nuevo capítulo... personalmente creemos que no está mal pero hasta el séptimo no empieza lo que nos gusta (el meollo)!!! Jeje!!! Por otro lado damos las gracias a Shinji Kun nuevamente por sus ÚNICOS reviews que nos deja!!! QUEREMOS MÁS REVIEWS!!! Y DA IGUAL SI SON BUENOS O NO!!! DAR VUESTRA OPINIÓN SOBRE LA HISTORIA (Tampoco estaría mal algunas ideillas para el 6 ó 7º libro)

La participación es esencial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un saludo de _Anblud_ y _Lynx_...

**Capítulo IV: El comienzo de las clases.**

Al día siguiente Harry bajo con Ron al gran comedor. Mientras desayunaban, Hermione que había bajado antes que ellos estaba repartiendo los horarios de cada curso. Cuando le dio el horario a Harry, este lo miro y pensó "este año va a ser duro".

-Como es posible-Harry levanto la cabeza y vio a un Ron blanco como el papel después de mirar el horario- en el mismo día pociones, historia y transformaciones!!- Ron siguió mencionando la esclavitud de la vida del alumno hasta que Hermione se sentó para desayunar junto a los chicos, en ese momento Ron le pidió explicaciones a Hermione sobre un horario tan cruel, a lo que la prefecta contesto:

-Y que esperabas, este año tenemos los TIMOS y debemos ir lo mejor preparados posible- ante esto Ron solo bufo de mal humor, mientras Hermione continuaba hablando- este curso es muy importante para nuestro futuro profesional, a partir de aquí deberemos elegir nuestro camino.

-Hermione… a que viene teoría de la magia?- pregunto Harry al darse cuenta de la asignatura en su horario.

-Ah, eso es porque este curso se hace obligatoria esa clase… McGonagall nos hablara sobre esto y nos dará unos folletos informativos acerca de los Timos.

-No puede ser!!! Más asignaturas!!! Yo que pensaba que tendría algo de tiempo libre sin Adivinación y resulta que tenemos que cargar con otra maldita asignatura…- Ron aparto el plato de comida y dejo caer la cara en la mesa muy deprimido por el año que le esperaba.

Los otros dos miraron al pelirrojo y cuando Harry quería abrir la boca para animar a su amigo Hermione exclamo:

-Es cierto!!! Se me olvidaba!!! Hoy no tenemos clase a primera hora, la profesora McGonagall necesita hablar con nosotros sobre los Timos…- la muchacha se levantó y fue a decírselo al resto de los alumnos de quinto.

-Bueno, por lo menos nos perdemos historia con Binns-comentó Ron esperanzado de que el día que acaba de comenzar no le salga muy tedioso.

Al acabar de desayunar Harry y sus amigos se fueron hacia el aula de transformaciones para recibir la guía sobre sus posibles carreras. En el aula ya estaban todos los alumnos de quinto de Gryffindor compartiendo clase con los de Hufflepuff y sólo quedaban filas en la parte delantera de la clase. Hermione y Ron se sientan en los últimos pupitres vacíos y Harry mira a su alrededor para encontrar un asiento vacío. Lo encuentra al lado de aquella rubia de ojos azules de Hufflepuff que Ron le había mostrado.

-Puedo?-pregunta Harry a Alexia.

La chica le sonríe y con un gesto de una mano le indicó que podía sentarse a su lado. Harry se sienta y McGonagall comienza su discurso sobre los TIMOS:

-Buenos días, alumnos- saludo la profesora de transformaciones a lo que todos los alumnos respondieron y se callaron ante la expectativa de lo que se les iba a decir en esa clase.

Han de saber que este año va a ser de los más difíciles que afronten en su estadía como estudiantes de esta escuela, ya que tendrán que cursar los Timos a final de año y dependiendo de sus calificaciones podrán elegir unas especialidades u otras. Además deben saber que podrán acceder a otros modelos a través de la carrera por la que opten… Por ejemplo, si algún alumno consigue el titulo de enfermero, podrá también obtener otros títulos complementarios, tales como profesor de pociones o herbología. Así mismo aquellos alumnos que deseen obtener títulos deberían…- Harry dejó de prestar atención a la profesora cuando se dio cuenta de que Alexia no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde que se había sentado allí. Esto hizo que el chico se pusiera nervioso: no le agradaba que lo miraran.

-Em… Harry? Te encuentras bien? Estas sudando…-la chica había hablado con una voz bastante insinuante.

-Si, estoy bien… gracias por preguntar. Hace demasiado calor…-Harry contesto lo primero que se le ocurrió porque el día era nublado y lluvioso; tampoco se molesto en preguntar como sabía su nombre, todo el mundo lo reconocería al ver su cicatriz.

-También tú te has dado cuenta. La verdad es que no sé como en este castillo no conjuran un hechizo para suavizar la temperatura…-Harry se sorprendió de la respuesta de la chica pues en realidad el tiempo era bastante frió y ella le había contestado como si estuvieran en pleno verano.-Y volviéndose hacia la profesora McGonagall añadió-buff…menudo tostón, esta profesora debería echar una cañita al aire… seguro que de esa forma dejaría de ser tan pesada. Tu qué opinas?

Harry que no entendió la pregunta respondió que le daba igual. Alexia sin saber como seguir la conversación comentó:

-Qué calor! Mejor será que me saque la chaqueta, la verdad que la temperatura es alta…

Dicho esto Alexia se saco la chaqueta del uniforme escolar desabrochando además el primer botón de la camisa y así dejar un generoso escote a la vista. Harry se dio cuenta de esto y se puso más rojo que el pelo de un Weasley. La chica debió de notar el efecto de sus acciones porque sonrió descaradamente y se acerco mas a Harry diciendo:

-Que ocurre Harry? Diría que estás…

Nunca llego a decir lo que pensaba ya que en ese momento la voz de la profesora McGonagall se hizo notar por encima de sus cabezas:

-Señorita Ronberg!!! Deje de susurrar con el señor Potter y atienda a lo que estoy diciendo. Su futuro es algo muy importante y no creo que deban pasar por alto nada de lo que se comente al respecto- cuando la profesora acabó de sermonear a ambos sobre su falta de interés muchas personas cuchicheaban sobre lo ocurrido, sobre todo las chicas que miraban a Alexia descaradamente envidiosas.

Tras finalizar la charla y sin ninguna otra interrupción (salvo que Alexia siguió mirando a Harry durante el resto de la clase) la subdirectora les entrego unos pergaminos con las posibles carreras para sexto y séptimo incluyendo las asignaturas a cursar esos años.

-No olviden que deben tener decidida la carrera o carreras a las que pretendan acceder antes de los exámenes de simulacro de los Timos, buenos días a todos.

Dicho esto todos los alumnos comenzaron a desalojar el aula, siendo Harry el primero para no aguantar a Alexia, su compañía y acciones le ponían nervioso. Al salir, giró hacia la izquierda y continuo por el pasillo bajando unas escaleras al fondo para llegar antes que nadie a la siguiente clase y coger un buen sitio. Cuando ya había bajado dos pisos se dio cuenta de que no recordaba la clase a la que debía acudir, sacó el horario de la mochila y maldijo su mala memoria: ahora le tocaba teoría de la magia con Ravenclaw y tenía que dar media vuelta subiendo hasta el quinto piso.

Cuando llegó al cuarto piso otra vez oyó una voz que lo llamaba:

-Harry, que haces solo por los pasillos? No tienes clase?

-Alexia!-respondió el chico al darse cuenta de quién le había hablado-bueno… yo… me confundí de clase, pensaba que me tocaba pociones y en realidad tengo teoría de la magia… y tu que haces aquí?-preguntó mientras la muchacha se le acercaba a con una sonrisa insinuante.

-Yo? Esperaba a que dos amigas salieran de la clase-dijo poniendo cara de fastidio-querían preguntarle no se qué a McGanugall sobre los Timos y esas chorradas.

-Es McGonagall-la corrigió Harry.

-Oh, por favor Harry, que mas dará como se llame ese fósil… pero bueno, ya que estamos aquí y llegas tarde te importaría hacerme compañía mientras espero?-tras esto puso una sonrisa sugerente y se acercó más a Harry, quedando a poca distancia uno del otro.

-Esto… yo… gracias por la oferta pero debo... ir... esto... a clase-acabó diciendo bastante nervioso y sintiéndose enrojecer ligeramente ante la cercanía de ella.

-Venga Harry, si es el primer día de clases. Seguramente al profesor no le importará que faltes hoy, que me dices?- Harry ya no sabía que excusa dar para salir de allí y notaba su cara muy roja mientras rogaba interiormente por ayuda- Por favor, no quiero aburrirme esperando a mis amigas.

-Yo... bueno pues…

Justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de acceder se abrió la puerta del aula y aparecieron dos muchachas (una de estatura media y pelo castaño claro hasta los hombros y otra algo mas pequeña de pelo negro corto con ojos grises) precediendo a McGonagall, quién miró a los dos jóvenes en medio del pasillo y bastante cerca el uno del otro. Eso hizo fruncir el ceño a la profesora mientras se dirigió a los dos muchachos:

-Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí? No tienen clase?- pregunto la profesora prefiriendo no hacer referencia a embarazosa situación.

Alexia se adelantó a Harry y dijo:

-Lo siento profesora, pero estaba esperando a mis amigas.

Las amigas de la chica se colocaron al lado de la profesora para observar mejor la interesante escena.

-Y yo iba hacia clase.-agregó Harry-Pensaba que me tocaba pociones cuando miré el horario dándome cuenta de que tenia teoría de la magia y…

-No siga Potter-y refiriéndose a los dos-dejen las excusas para otras personas, ahora vayan a sus clases o tendré que quitarles puntos a los dos.

Después de decir esto, la profesora se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso inferior.

Alexia miro con gesto de pesadumbre a la profesora y dándose la vuelta miró hacia Harry sonriendo otra vez, se le acerco aún más y dijo:

-Bueno, ese fósil es más pesado que una vaca... Tendré que ir a clase… Nos vemos Harry-el chico iba a despedirse cuando la ella lo agarro por el cuello y lo acercó lentamente a su cara dándole un beso en la mejilla… demasiado cerca de los labios.

Harry se puso más rojo que un tomate y se quedo parado mientras las tres chicas se fueron entre risas, Alexia se paró en seco y volviéndose añadió:

-Eh... Harry! Que te parece si quedamos un día… ya sabes... así podremos conocernos mejor…-y poniendo otra vez una sonrisa coqueta se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando con sus amigas entre cuchicheos y risas.

Harry se quedo estático en el pasillo unos minutos mientras intentaba entender lo último que había pasado hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir a una clase. Comenzó a moverse hacia las escaleras mientras seguía pensando en lo ocurrido y tocándose la mejilla donde Alexia le había dado aquel beso. Sonrió, "Podría acostumbrarme a ese tipo de cosas…" pero eso creyó él.

Un poco más tarde llegó a la puerta del aula y dando unos golpecitos en ella, una voz cansada le indicó que pasara.

-Potter, verdad?-pregunto el profesor de teoría de la magia (un hombre viejo con muy poco pelo y el rostro surcado por innumerables cicatrices pequeñas a causa de, seguramente, la viruela) cuando entró en el aula.

-Si profesor… em… siento la tardanza pero me… equivoque, pensaba que tenia otra clase en vez de esta… lo siento.

-Bien, pase y siéntese Potter, lo siento pero he de descontarle cinco puntos a Gryffindor por la tardanza, hay que atenerse a las normas…

Harry maldijo por lo bajo, era el primer día de clases y ya le habían quitado puntos… y aún no había tenido clase con Snape!!! "Va a ser un día muy largo…" pensó.

Harry miró la clase y vio que sólo quedaban dos asientos libres: uno era junto a un Ravenclaw en la primera fila y el otro era en la última pero la persona que estaba sentada en el asiento junto a ése era Tiare. Harry pensó en sentarse allí para no hacer esperar más al profesor pero recordó los últimos sucesos ocurridos con la chica y decidió sentarse delante que junto a ella.

Justo en ese momento la chica levanto la cabeza y miro a Harry con altanería adivinando lo que pensaba.

-Ni se te ocurra-susurró ella.

Tras estas palabras el joven no se lo pensó más y se marcho hacia la primera fila para sentarse con el Ravenclaw dejando sola a Tiare.

Tras acabar la clase de teoría de la magia, Hermione acompañada por Ron se reunió con Harry comentándole todo lo dicho en la clase antes de la tardía aparición del chico:

-Básicamente, la clase es para que sepamos las reglas de la invención de los hechizos y también para comenzar a experimentar con su creación. Además sabremos qué tuvieron en cuenta los magos a la hora de crear todos los hechizos y maldiciones conocidos. También que…

-Ya basta Hermione-interrumpió Ron-no ves que a Harry no le importa lo que pensara un loco al crear el hechizo de los mocomurcielagos, simplemente lo creó y sirve para dejar más hermosa la cara de algunos como Malfoy.

-No eres más que un ignorante Weasterly-cortó una voz por detrás del muchacho- no te das cuenta de lo importante que puede llegar a ser esta asignatura? Bueno... pensándolo bien, es imposible que tengas mucho cerebro si estás con ese Potter.

Los tres se volvieron para mirar a Tiare que era quién había dicho esos ácidos comentarios.

-Pero que demonios te ocurre? Te crees superior para tratar así a los demás? Porque no te pierdes y nos dejas tranquilos-contestó Ron molesto.

-Sólo digo lo que pienso, además te aconsejaría estudiar más. Por cómo te comportas no debes de sacar grandes notas...

Harry se estaba cansando del carácter de la chica, que no sólo usaba contra ellos dos: la noche anterior Harry había visto a Tiare tratando de manera impertinente a todo aquel que se le había acercado. Cabreado, el chico soltó:

-Mira, si tienes algún problema dilo, y si no, déjanos tranquilos. No tenemos ganas de aguantar a ninguna niña malcriada-dijo cogiendo a Ron de un brazo y alejándolo de ella como pudo, pero la muchacha no parecía querer dejarlo ahí:

-Niña malcriada?!! Cómo tienes tanta cara para decirme algo así cuando tú eres el niño mimado del mundo mágico? Si seguramente vives como un rey, protegido de todo por cada mago que exista!

-Cállate estúpida si no quieres que te vuelva a dejar llorando en el suelo.

-Eres asqueroso Potter!

-Ah sí? Entonces por qué creo que eres la única que piensa así?

-Ya te dije que por que eres el niño mimado, y no estás tan guapo como piensas, creído de mierda.

-Vaya, pues si no recuerdo mal una chica llamada Alexia me dio un beso... en la mejilla-añadió ante la cara atónita de Ron y Hermione-pienso que no resulto tan repugnante como dices.

Tiare se pone toda roja de la ira y le susurra:

-Alexia es una imbécil que va a lo que va sólo por ser más famosa.

-Eso crees?-preguntó Harry irritado y a punto de estallar.

-Sí, eso es lo que es, una aprovechada.

-Pues me da igual!!!-Harry ya no podía tolerarlo más y sacó su varita apuntando a Tiare que se había puesto blanca.

En ese momento Ron agarró a Harry y le dijo:

-Déjalo, no vale la pena.

-Decías algo Weasterly?-preguntó Tiare sin apartar la mirada de la varita de Harry-No te metas…

Hermione que hasta el momento se había quedado al margen de la discusión lanza un expelliarmus a Harry haciendo que su varita saltara por los aires y cayera en la mano de Tiare. La chica de ojos violetas sonrío al estar ahora en ventaja pero Hermione la amenaza con su varita:

-Ni se te ocurra a ti hacer tonterías. No quiero meterme contigo pero si no tengo más remedio te hechizaré.

Tiare que no sabía el nivel de Hermione se lo pensó y al final decidió lanzarle la varita de Harry a la otra chica.

-Bien-dice Hermione y dirigiéndose hacia Harry y Ron continuó hablando-Vámonos, como prefecta debería informar de esto a la profesora McGonagall pero os la pienso pasar por alto. No deberíais provocarla y pasar de ella, entendido?

Dos refunfuños sonaron en el pasillo mientras los tres avanzaban hacia la sala común para coger el material de las siguientes dos clases: Herbologia y Transformaciones.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Harry y Ron evitaron a Tiare todo el tiempo para no caer en la tentación de hechizarle por la espalda. Ron comentó a Harry que bien podría ser una de Slytherin a lo que su amigo le respondió que la consideraba como tal. Más tarde en el gran comedor el otro prefecto de Gryffindor que era un alumno de quinto proveniente de Settlement se acerca a Hermione.

-Hola Hermy!

-Hola Eric, qué pasa?-pregunta la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

-Nada que McGonagall me dijo que hay que guiar a los de primero una vuelta por Hogwarts para mostrarle dónde están todas las aulas y como no lo conozco más que tú me dijo que me acompañaras.

-Si? Bueno pues ya voy-dijo y rápidamente se levantó y se marchó con Eric.

Ron y Harry se quedaron mirando a su amiga junto con aquel chico rubio, de tez morena y ojos castaños.

-Pero si no ha comido nada!-contesta Ron al ver el plato de Hermione lleno de comida.

Harry al saber que algo podría pasar entre los dos prefectos debido al exceso de confianza de Eric sobre Hermione causaría un enfado en Ron. El pelirrojo molesto comenzó a decir:

-Mira que se va a quedar en los huesos si sigue así, los libros no alimentan pero… Bueno… Creo que me comeré yo su comida.

Después de decir esto el chico asaltó vorazmente el plato de Hermione dejando a Harry algo perplejo. "La verdad es que no me esperaba algo positivo de Ron… cuándo los dos prefectos se marcharon muy sonrientes" pensó.

-Ron…?-preguntó Harry.

-Dibfe-contesta su amigo con la boca llena.

-No piensas que esos dos se llevan muy bien como para conocerse desde el expreso de Hogwarts?

Ron sin contestar se queda pensativo aún con la comida en la boca. Harry al ver que no le responde agrega:

-Podrían acabar juntos no crees?-dice el chico de broma.

Ron de repente se atraganta y comenzó a toser sonoramente haciendo que algunas cabezas se giraran a verlos.

-Mierda!-masculla el pelirrojo.-Hay que pararlos! Vamos!

-Y por qué?-pregunta Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pues porque…-se quedó callado pensativo unos instantes antes de seguir-porque ese chico no le conviene a Hermione!

-De veras?

-Si! Parece más mayor que ella y además… eh… que es de Settlement, los rivales! Por eso!-dijo convencido de que esas fueran excusas suficientes para saber que no le convenía a su amiga.

-Si tiene nuestra edad! Además ahora es de Hogwarts!

-Y qué? Seguro que no se olvidó de su vieja escuela!

-Y eso que tiene que ver con que pueda estar con Hermione o no?

-Eh…

Ron no acabó por contestar y Harry aún sonriendo le dice:

-No será que estás celoso?

-YO??!!!-grita su amigo con una cara que supera el tono rojizo al de su pelo.

-Dejémoslo anda, además tu gesto ya me lo ha dicho todo-comenta divertido.

-Qué te ha dicho!-grita Ron levantándose de la mesa sin darse cuenta.

-Nada, nada.-dice Harry sin darle importancia-Ya has acabado? Pues vamos.

Mientras caminaban hacia la sala común para coger los materiales para la doble y tediosa clase de pociones que tenían Ron no le dirigió palabra alguna. Un rato más tarde Eric aparece por el retrato cuando los chicos estaban esperando para que fuera la hora de ir a la clase de Snape.

-Dónde has dejado a Hermione?-le pregunta Ron enfadado.

Eric se queda paralizado mirando el dedo amenazante del pelirrojo y le contesta:

-Hermione? Se fue a comer que tenía hambre después de un divertido tour turístico por Hogwarts. Sabéis que vuestro castillo es muy interesante?

-Espero que no lo sean las alumnas también para ti-susurra Ron pero sólo Harry le escuchó ya que estaba a su lado.

-Decías?

-Nada. Puedes irte.

-Oh, vaya! Gracias vuestra merced-dice el rubio sarcásticamente mientras se inclina levemente amagando una reverencia.

Eric subió hacia las habitaciones dejando a Ron rojo de la rabia. Harry lo tranquilizó pero aparecieron Fred y George que vieron toda la escena interesados comentaron:

-Vaya, vaya… Nuestro hermanito se ha enamorado de Granger!

-Callaos!-dice Ron furioso.

-Cuándo le vas a pedir una cita Ronnie?-le pregunta el otro gemelo.

Ron tuvo que ser agarrado por Harry para que no se abalanzara contra los gemelos que no paraban de reír. Cuando se tranquilizó Harry les preguntó:

-Aún seguís haciendo los sortilegios?

-Si!-contesta Fred-Ahora estamos experimentando en caramelos para hacer crecer los pelos de la gente y que parezca que floten como si estuvieran en el agua.

-Pero necesitamos personal para probarlos-dijo George-te apuntarías Harry?

-No gracias-responde el chico.

-Pues entonces nos vamos, debemos encontrar algún conejillo de indias que pruebe nuestros productos, chao!-y de esta forma los gemelos desaparecieron por un pasillo dejando a Ron y a Harry solos.

-Nosotros deberíamos ir también a pociones, no Harry?-preguntó Ron a su amigo.

-Si, pero no deberíamos esperar a Hermione?

-Quién es esa?-dijo el pelirrojo con aires de distraído.

-No la cagues más... anda vamos!-le aconsejó mientras tiraba del brazo de Ron y lo llevaba con sus mochilas hacia el retrato.

Justo cuando se abrió para que salieran aparece una chica de pelo castaño rizado con varios libros cargados aparte de una mochila que parecía pesar una tonelada por su contenido.

-Hermione!-exclama Harry al ver su amiga (Ron seguía como si no la hubiera visto)-vamos que tenemos pociones!

-Me esperáis? Voy enseguida-preguntó la chica.

-Si, pero date prisa que Ron parece impaciente por llegar a clase-sonríe Harry a lo que Ron se pone colorado y suelta un bufido.

Unos minutos más tarde apareció Hermione por la puerta del retrato cargada de nuevos libros con una extraña sonrisa. Los tres se dirigieron a las mazmorras (más bien Harry y Hermione seguían al adelantado Ron que parecía que no tenía ganas de estar con ellos). Al llegar al aula se sorprendieron de que estuviera vacía pero al consultar el reloj observaron que habían llegado diez minutos antes (gracias al apurado pelirrojo en parte) y decidieron esperar fuera a los demás.

El profesor Snape apareció el primero y al ver a los tres chicos sorprendido por su excesiva puntualidad comentó:

-Veo que ya están interesados por comenzar a suspender, sobre todo usted, eh Potter?

Harry entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada. No quería empezar el año haciendo perder puntos para su casa en la primera clase con Snape.

Al rato aparecieron más alumnos y para desgracia de Harry,, entre ellos al odioso Malfoy.

-Vaya, el famoso Potter ha llegado puntual.-comentó Draco para que se le oyera en toda la mazmorra-veamos como se las apañará en los TIMOS ya que la fama no te hace aprobar, verdad Potter?

-Cierra el pico Malfoy-dijo Ron con cara de asco.

-No te atrevas a dirigir la palabra a magos de mejor clase que tu, Weasley, o le diré a tu padre que recoja más basura _muggle_ y la convierta en más pelirrojos como tu para sustituir tu cerebro.

-Guarda esa lengua bífida Malfoy o tendré que hacértela desaparecer-le advirtió Harry apuntándolo con la varita.

Malfoy al ver con que lo apuntaba Harry se sorprendió y pronto se fue corriendo tras sus dos guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle.

-Vaya, el Dracochinito tiene miedo de un palurdo como Potter-dijo una voz a la que todo el mundo siguió hasta ver a Tiare sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-Quién demonios eres tú?-le preguntó Malfoy molesto por haberse metido en la pelea.

-Me llamo Tiare Mingle aunque no sé por que te lo digo, no me gustan los cobardes que no saben plantar cara a Potter.

-Cuidado con lo que dices-susurró el rubio-a mi nadie me llama cobarde!!

-Vaya, veo que te interesa que nos peleemos... eh, Mingle?-le preguntó Harry-Seguramente porque necesitas a alguien que pueda derrotarme ya que tu eres completamente incapaz y negada para un duelo de verdad y no uno con varitas de juguete que es lo que hacías en Settlement seguro.

Tiare roja de cólera sacó su varita y antes de que pudiera lanzar un hechizo una sombra negra apareció tras las puertas y su voz sonó en toda la mazmorra.

-Vaya, señorita Mingle, ya veo que Potter la sigue provocando... Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por provocar a los miembros de su casa, Potter!!! Y otros diez por estorbar la entrada a los demás alumnos que, al contrario de usted, se interesan por acudir a clase!!!

Harry estaba hirviendo de cólera: Snape le acababa de quitar quince puntos antes de empezar la primera clase de pociones y por culpa de Malfoy y Mingle. Creía que no podía empezar mejor el trimestre pero no sabía cuántas dificultades le aguardarían el resto del curso.

Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo... Esperamos no tardar en acabar con el quinto pero os adelantamos que habrá muchos muuuchos roces... (Se llama "los primeros roces")

Ya sabeis!!! Dejad REVIEWSSSSSSS!!!

Un saludo!!!


	5. Los primeros roces

Aquí llega nuestro quinto capítulo en dónde los bofetones están servidos!!!! Ya lo comprobareis!!! Jeje!!! Gracias a Ginebra por su historia que nos hace continuar más rápido de lo esperado!!! Te dedicamos a ti este capítulo tan singular que hemos creado pero no va con segundas pese a la violencia!!! Jejeje… Un saludo para nuestros fieles lectores y ya sabéis!!! REVIEWS!!! MUXOS REVIEWS!!!

_Anblud y Lynx_

**CH. V: Los primeros roces.**

Pasaron dos semanas desde el primer día de clases en Hogwarts y Harry estaba tumbado en su cama de la torre de Gryffindor. Eran las tres de la madrugada y no podía dormir así que se puso a recordar los acontecimientos de las dos semanas pasadas.

Pensó en cuándo se había fugado a mitad de semana en la hora libre del martes (Hermione tenía optativa y Ron se fue a jugar al ajedrez mágico con Ginny) hacia un aula vacía para practicar algunos hechizos. Todos le salían como antes o incluso mejor que aquella primera vez. Parecía que aprendía repasando con una velocidad vertiginosa. Volvió a probar la maldición cruciatus pero obtuvo los mismos resultados que unas semanas atrás. Por lo demás, respecto a los hechizos de nivel intermedio le salían con facilidad. Después de salir del aula había subido hacia la sala común para que Ron no se hubiese extrañado con su ausencia pero por el camino se había encontrado con Alexia-que últimamente no le dejaba en paz-y le entretuvo unos cuantos minutos mientras lo había seguido por los pasillos tras cuchicheos de otros alumnos que los habían estado observando.

"Alexia"pensó Harry mientras miraba el techo de su cama"no es fea pero algo pesada si... sobre todo desde que antes de haber practicado en aquella aula había demostrado sus habilidades en clase de defensa y transformaciones con las que compartían con Hufflepuff. No paraba de admirarlo a partir de su impresionante actuación. Desde que ni la profesora de defensa fue capaz de hacerle un rasguño (dejándola impresionada) hasta que le salía todo lo que la profesora McGonagall le pedía."

Estaba mejorando en la práctica con varita y eso lo notaba todo el mundo. Malfoy y Tiare estaban más insoportables que nunca. No paraban de picarlo y hacer que él se incomodase todo el tiempo. "Tiare..."volvió a pensar en aquella morena de ojos violetas "maldito sea su carácter que la hace impertinente e insoportable... Claro, así no es de extrañar que desde que llegó a la escuela no tenga ni un solo amigo. A veces creo que nos sigue a Hermione, Ron y a mí por los pasillos y hace intentos por hablar sobre algo pero cierra la boca y mirando el suelo se da media vuelta corriendo. No se porqué intenta hacer amistades con nosotros si no para de hacerme la vida imposible..."

Harry no sabía como tomarse a Tiare y si se juntaba con Malfoy ya de por sí prefería criar mil escregutos de cola explosiva antes que aguantarlos. También Malfoy parecía cogerle manía a la chica: no paraban de picarse mutuamente y ella lo provocaba para atacar a Harry.

No parecía un curso relajado como se esperaba Harry. Todo estaba patas arriba al igual que el mundo mágico. Voldemort aún no había dado señales de vida y en el _Profeta_ sólo sabían culpar a Sirius (que precisamente en ese momento dormitaba a los pies de la cama de Harry). Si no fuera por su padrino, Harry estaría echando maldiciones a todo el mundo para que lo dejaran en paz. Entre Alexia, Tiare, Malfoy, Snape, las disputas entre Ron y Hermione que parecían incrementarse cada vez con mas frecuencia y la presión que ejercían los profesores a causa de los TIMOS ese año; parecía que iba a explotar.

Harry se movió hacia un lado quitándose las gafas por quinta vez esa noche, intentando poder dormir un poco... pero el sueño no le venía... en su mente sólo estaba la gran discusión entre Ron, Hermione, Tiare y él.

Todo comenzó cuando tenían pociones con Slytherin, como siempre. Estaba Harry acompañado por sus dos amigos cuando Neville hizo reventar su poción a la que le estaba saliendo un humo espeso e irritante. Snape se había acercado al caldero de Neville e hizo un comentario reprobatorio. Tiare que estaba a su lado le preguntó a Snape si no se debía su torpeza por causas de Pottertitis a lo que el profesor sonrió y concedió cinco puntos a Gryffindor por una respuesta correcta. Toda la clase estaba impresionada porque nadie de Gryffindor había sacado un solo punto a Snape por un comentario sarcástico, toda la clase excepto Harry que hervía de furia apretando los nudillos y Neville que su cara se estaba tomando un color azulado.

-Mejor que vaya a la enfermería Longbottom,-había dicho Snape y dirigiéndose hacia Harry añadió-Potter, haga el favor de acompañarlo. No creo que la ausencia de ambos resulte ninguna pérdida para la clase.

Harry furioso se había levantado de su sitio y había acompañado a Neville a la enfermería a que la Señora Pomfrey curará su mal estado. Unos minutos más tarde, Neville se tumbó en una de las camas y esperó a que los efectos del brebaje que le dio la enfermera surtieran efecto. Harry siguió esperando ya que no le apetecía volver con Snape y menos con Mingle. Justo cuando suena la campana del final de la clase, la Señora Pomfrey le dijo a un Neville ya normal que podía marcharse. Harry y su amigo se fueron hacia las mazmorras para recoger sus pertenencias pero aparecieron Ron y Hermione que se las dieron.

-Menos mal que no habéis estado en clase-les comentó el pelirrojo de camino a la sala común-Snape había elogiado a la engreída de Mingle y dijo con lástima que podía haber sido una excelente Slytherin.

-Qué? Snape elogiando a un Gryffindor? No me lo creo...-saltó Harry.

-No es un Gryffindor, es ELLA-le responde su amigo.

-Buff, cada vez apesta más.

-Qué dices de mí, Potter?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry y los demás se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Tiare que estaba con una cara altanera mirándolos por encima del hombro.

-Nada Mingle, piérdete-le espeta Harry.

-No tienes amigos a los que andar dándole la brasa?-preguntó Ron y como Tiare se había quedado callada apretando fuertemente los labios añadió-Ah...! Es verdad, no tienes amigos!

-Claro que los tengo Weasterly!

-No, no los tienes!!!-gritó Harry-Si no, no estarías persiguiéndonos a todas horas por los pasillos y espiar lo que hablamos!!!

-No digas tonterías Potter!!!-chilló Tiare cada vez más roja de la ira.

Hermione que se había hecho a un lado decidió intervenir:

-Como pref...

-No nos hagas callar ahora Hermione, no te metas en esto que no te incumbe-la cortó Harry.

Hermione soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos mirando la escena.

-Vaya, Potter frenando a Granger para que no salga dañada... Qué caballeroso!-soltó Tiare.

-Cállate Mingle, no sabes lo que dices-susurró el aludido amenazante.

-Sí, vete a criar malvas por los jardines y déjanos en paz-le dijo Ron.

-Cierra esa bocaza de ignorante Weasterly y no te metas en ésta conversación!!!

-Pero qué dices si fue por mí por lo que empezaste a ladrar!!-soltó indignado el pelirrojo-o será que te gusta Harry-añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo que Tiare y su amigo quedaron asombrados.

-No digas sandeces, cómo me va a gustar Potter? Es asqueroso.

-Asqueroso yo? No te has visto en el espejo? Con esas pintas no me extraña que sólo se te acerque Snape.

Ron no aguantó con la risa y comenzó a reír sonoramente a lo que algunos alumnos que habían por el pasillo se fijaron en ellos uniéndose a los que estaban atentos por la discusión.

El pelirrojo que paró de reír comentó en alto provocando las risas de todos excepto de Tiare.

-Mingle y Snape... La pareja perfecta!!!

Tiare ante las risas del comentario de Ron puso la cara de un color ya parecido al granate y las venas de su cuello se hincharon de tal manera que parecían las del tío Vernon.

-IDIOTA!!!-chilló la chica a la vez que propinó un bofetón tan sonoro en la cara del pelirrojo que nadie dudaría de que podría tumbar a un dragón del golpe.

Dicho esto Tiare a lágrima viva salió corriendo hacia los baños de las chicas dejando sus cosas en el suelo.

Ron que se había quedado paralizado por el golpe al igual que todos se lleva la mano hacia su mejilla dónde había recibido el bofetón y soltó:

-Menudo carácter...

-Vaya-comenta Harry entre las risas-y yo pensaba que Hermione se le adelantaría... Solo espero que no lo haga...

No le dio tiempo a acabar porque Hermione le soltó otra bofetada más sonora incluso que la de Tiare y Harry se quedó sentado en el suelo del golpe con la marca de la mano de Hermione visiblemente en la cara. La chica estaba roja de la ira mirando a Harry que le dijo enfadado:

-Se puede saber que te pasa a ti?

-PUES QUE NO PENSABA QUE TE ADELANTARÍAS A RON!!! AHHHHH!!! HOMBRES!!! QUIÉN LOS ENTIENDE???

Cuándo acabo de proferir gritos contra Harry cogió las cosas de Tiare y se marchó por el mismo camino que la otra desapareciendo mientras dejaba atrás un silencio expectante.

-Mujeres!!!-comentó Ron-No se conforman con una bofetada... siempre tiene que ir por la segunda...

Harry miró a Ron y asintió con la cabeza.

"Quién las entiende? Mientras una los pica todo el día la otra se enfada por bromas pequeñas..." pensó el chico de ojos verdes tumbado en su cama mientras recordaba los sucesos de aquel día pasado. Un sonido le hizo pasar al presente y observó que Seamus estaba cambiando de posición mientras decía en sueños:

-Te atraparé maldita _snitch_...

Harry sonrió a su amigo. "Por lo menos él no tiene problemas de ese tipo" pensó mientras se estaba quedando dormido "Tiene mucha suerte". Sus ojos se cerraron por cuarta vez y no se despertó hasta que Hocicos de un lametón le hiciese sobresaltar de la cama.

-Ah! Eres tú.-dijo a su padrino cuando se puso las gafas-Cuántas veces te tengo dicho que no debes despertarme así? Además no puedes estar en las habitaciones, recuérdalo: Dumbledore te lo ordenó.

El perro fingiendo estar enfadado salió del lugar y bajó a la sala común a esperarlo. Harry se vistió y dejó sus cosas encima de la cama (era Sábado y no tenía intención de hacer nada de deberes hasta la tarde). Ron ya le estaba esperando abajo junto con Sirius.

-Qué haremos hoy?-le preguntó su amigo.

-No lo sé… vamos a desayunar y luego veremos-por cierto dónde está Hermione?

Ron comenzó a carraspear y no dijo nada.

-Aún sigue igual?

-Si-respondió el pelirrojo-creo que el otro día nos hemos pasado… deberíamos pedirle disculpas, no crees?

-El caso es poder hablar con ella, no se deja ver desde lo de los bofetones.

-Bueno vamos, luego intentaremos hablar con ella y reconciliarnos.

-Si, me muero de hambre.

Los tres (Harry, Ron y Hocicos) bajaron al gran comedor a desayunar pero para desgracia de los chicos se encontraron a Tiare en la entrada mirándolos con cara de asco y los evitó marchándose a los jardines a pesar de que llovía. Hermione no estaba en el gran comedor y como sospechó Ron, tampoco estaba Eric. Harry lo tranquilizó porque sabía el motivo del nerviosismo de su amigo. Tras comer un poco (Ron mágicamente no parecía tener hambre) salieron del gran comedor pero se encontraron otra vez con la chica de ojos violetas que entraba empapada en el castillo. Tiare al ver a los tres se quedó petrificada pero después de recomponerse miró a Hocicos con reprobación antes de salir hacia la sala común sin dirigirles la palabra. "Mejor" pensó Harry "ya no es tan plasta pero su cara de asco sigue siendo un defecto…".

Tras desaparecer Tiare por las escaleras dejando chorros de agua en el suelo tras de sí una voz femenina a la que Harry no deseaba escuchar los llamó desde atrás:

-Harry, espera!!!

Harry se dio la vuelta con gesto serio y fijó su vista en Alexia.

-Qué quieres ahora?-le soltó bruscamente-estoy ocupado…

-Oh! Perdona, era para saber si a la tarde te apetecería quedar y dar una vuelta, ya sabes…

-Alexia… está lloviendo, a dónde piensas ir?

La muchacha de pelo rubio y ojos azules le miró con cara de corderito degollado y le pidió:

-Venga, Harry… el sitio es una sorpresa… quieres?

Harry estaba dudando pero antes de que le dijera algo, Ron se adelantó a su amigo:

-Si que quedará contigo, no te preocupes pero a cambio de una condición.

-Qué?!!-exclama su amigo a la vez que Alexia.

-Si-sonríe Ron triunfante-a cambio de que una de tus amigas acceda a estar conmigo esta tarde, no quiero estar solo como una Mingle…

Alexia sonríe por la desaprobación hacia Tiare. En Settlement era la más popular pero desde que asesinaron a sus padres, se convirtió en una amargada y una individualista dejando una competencia fácil para Alexia.

-Está bien, con quién te apetecería ir? Creo que todas están libres hoy por la tarde…

-No sé… Una que te parezca guapa-le dijo Ron en tono de complicidad.

-No te defraudaré, además hay alguna que está interesada en ti-mintió la chica (la verdad es que se interesaban por Ron para acercarse a Harry y ella lo sabía pero no le importaba).

-Vale, quedamos todos a las seis?

-Muy bien-y dirigiéndose hacia Harry le dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo-hasta luego, guapo!

Harry mueve la cabeza porque parecía que aún no salía de la sorpresa que le causó la actitud de su amigo con el que tendría que hablar seriamente…

Todos se marcharon pero sólo uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que conocidos ojos violetas taladraban la espalda de Alexia y precisamente no fue ninguna persona, si no que fue un gran perro negro con ojos inteligentes que analizaba toda la información que le habían pasado sus sentidos.

-Se puede saber qué te pasa?-le preguntó Harry a su amigo nada más llegar a la sala común y arrinconarse en un asiento lejos de sus compañeros.

-Acaso pensabas que me iba a quedar sólo dejando que ligaras y yo no?

-Pero no iba a quedar con ella, Ron!

-Vi en tu cara una señal de duda, acaso me lo vas a negar?

-Pero estaba pensando en la excusa para que me dejara tranquilo!

-Ibas a rechazar a una belleza como esa?

-Ron, no me gusta, es una plasta cuando no para de hablar sobre lo bien que se me da todo.

-Te está echando jabón… quién me diera que una chica tan guapa estuviera detrás de mí de esa manera…-comentó su amigo en tono soñador.

-Puedes quedártela, no la quiero gracias.

-No seas tonto, las chicas te quieren a ti!! Dale una oportunidad!! Y si fuera la chica de tu vida? Eso nunca se sabe!!

-Ya vale Ron… sólo quedaré con ella porque ya le he dicho que si… no se… si me gusta o no ya se verá…

-Bien dicho!-dijo el pelirrojo satisfecho.

-Y ese extraño humor, Ron?

-Por nada, por nada…-le comentó tarareando.

Sirius que se había quedado cerca de ellos pegó un sonoro ladrido a los chicos haciéndolos sobresaltar del susto.

-Tú también?-le preguntó Harry.

En ese momento Tiare estaba bajando las escaleras y mirando la escena mientras decía entre susurros "hablar con un perro…" negando con la cabeza. Sirius que la había visto empujó a Harry contra Tiare y los dos chicos cayeron uno encima del otro (Harry encima de ella). Ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente y se levantaron para no llamar la atención pero ya era demasiado tarde: toda la sala común, incluyendo a los gemelos, habían visto la escena y silbaban expectantes.

-Por fin se han enamorado los tórtolos!-chillaba Fred entre las risas de todos.

Tiare más roja que nunca salió por el retrato pero apareció a los pocos segundos y corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Harry, que tenía mucha vergüenza (y no precisamente por los silbidos de sus compañeros sino más bien por encontrar esos ojos violetas tan cerca de él que podía tocarlos con su boca) subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama sintiendo su estómago retorcerse de… "de qué?" pensó "de odio?" "creo que no era precisamente odio lo que sentía en ese momento sino que más bien…". En ese momento se abrió la puerta por la que entraron Ron acompañado por Sirius.

-Qué te ha pasado? Te has caído encima de Mingle y tardaste unos tres minutos en levantarte!!!-esos tres minutos (que en realidad era uno sólo) a Harry le parecieron dos segundos.

-Tanto tiempo?

-Vaya, no me digas que no te diste cuenta… No será que…

-Ni se te pase por la cabeza-amenazó Harry a Ron.

Sirius que estaba quieto como una estatua, saltó encima de la cama y comenzó a llenar la cara de Harry a lametones.

-Hocicos!!! Basta!!! Ya sabes que no puedes estar aquí!!! Además estoy enfadado por el empujón de antes!!!-decía Harry intentando sacarse al perro con todas sus fuerzas.

Hocicos entonces salió de encima del chico que se ajustó bien las gafas y miró hacia el pelirrojo.

-Déjalo pasar, quieres? Mejor vámonos que quedamos en unos minutos con las otras.

-Sí-dijo Ron recordando que tenía una cita.

Los tres salieron de sus habitaciones y la sala común se llenó de silbidos y gritos hacia Harry por su incómoda situación a lo que los demás se la tomaron como que se gustaban.

El aludido tenso, volvió a subir hacia su habitación pero Ron lo detuvo agarrándolo por un brazo.

-No les hagas caso-le dijo su amigo para animarlo-piensa que dentro de poco estaremos con dos bellezas en un sitio íntimo…

Harry se puso más tenso al pensar en Alexia y él, solos en algún aula vacía a saber haciendo qué. "No estoy preparado para esto" pensó "prefiero enfrentarme a un dragón o a la Mingle que a una posible ocasión dónde intenten besarme".

Salieron de la sala común unos minutos antes de la hora acordada con las chicas y bajaron al gran comedor. Allí estaban esperando Alexia y una chica tan pelirroja como Ron pero de ojos almendrados y muy delgada, lo que hacía que sus curvas se reflejaran aún más dejando un escote a la vista. Ron que no había cerrado la boca desde que la vio, fue golpeado por la mano de Harry que no paraba de decirle cosas como "enhorabuena, ahí tienes una muy guapa para ti".

Después de la colleja comenzó a parpadear y balbucear todo el tiempo.

-Eh-dijo Harry-Hola Alexia… y hola…

-Eileen-respondió la muchacha sin dejar de mirar a Harry-gusto en conocerte, Harry, Alexia me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Eh… Sí, por supuesto…-respondió este un poco distraído.

-Bueno vamos que tenemos mucho que hacer, no Harry?-le preguntó Alexia-Tu amigo…

-Presente!-chilló Ron exaltado.

Eileen que parecía fijarse en él sonríe por su chistoso comentario pero puso de nuevo los ojos en Harry sin dejar de mirarle con un interés descarado.

Alexia agarró a su pareja y lo arrastró por unos pasillos dejando a Eileen con Ron algo frustrada.

-Bueno Harry-le dijo la rubia cuando entraron en un aula vacía-qué te gustaría hacer?

-Eh… no sé… Qué te gustaría hacer a ti?-le preguntó el chico algo incómodo.

-Qué te parece si…-le dijo la chica acercándose más a Harry-si damos una vuelta por los jardines-esto último lo comentó con los ojos bastante cerrados y su cara a unos pocos centímetros del chico.

Antes de que sus labios se pegaran Harry se echa a un lado y le dice:

-Pero si está lloviendo!

Alexia que no se esperaba esa reacción se queda de piedra y enfadada le comenta:

-Y qué? Acaso importan unas miserables gotas de agua? Haz un encantamiento para no mojarnos y punto.

-Cuál?

La chica estaba desesperándose, "Necesito besar esos labios" pensó mientras se acercaba más a Harry y le susurró.

-De verdad que importa eso?-y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo añadió-invéntatelo!

Estaban más cerca uno del otro, pero Harry se volvió a desembarazar de ella y Alexia pegó un bufido cada vez más enfadada.

-Es que no puedes estarte quieto?-le soltó.

-Quieta tú-se defendió.

-Qué pretendes Potter? Acabar con mi paciencia? Cuándo piensas besarme?!!!

Harry que se quedó de piedra no sabía que decir. "Besarla? Pero si sólo la conozco de unas semanas en Hogwarts y ya piensa que le vaya a besar en la primera cita o comosellame".

-Mejor demos una vuelta por los jardines, ya hechizaré yo a un paraguas para que nos siga por la hierba-dijo Alexia rendida.

Harry pensó que era la mejor opción para salir de ese embrollo y la siguió por el pasillo hasta la entrada del castillo.

-Dime Harry-le decía mientras hacía aparecer un paraguas volando desde cierta parte del castillo que debía ser la sala común de Hufflepuff-me han dicho que sabes volar muy bien… es cierto eso?

-Sí, eso dicen-le respondió el chico.

-Tentador…-sonrió la chica-y qué escoba tienes?

-Una saeta de fuego.

-La más rápida!

-Si, pero Tiare casi me ganó con la suya-lo dijo sin pensar.

-Mingle???-soltó Alexia con los ojos muy abiertos-esa negada y estúpida mocosa?

-Por qué dices eso?-le preguntó Harry extrañado y comenzando a despertar.

-Porque lo es!!!-le contestó la rubia como si zanjara el tema-antes, cuándo tenía padres, no paraba de fardar por todos los rincones de Settlement y provocar peleas entre los chicos para que la invitaran a salir pero ella los rechazaba al final sólo para ver su cara de tristeza.

-Ah!-dijo Harry sorprendido de que Tiare fuera peor de lo que ya la conocía ahora y dándose en un golpe contra el palo del paraguas que los guiaban por los jardines añadió-No tiene padres?

-No, murieron hará un año mas o menos.

-Y eso?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Pues creo que los mató un hombre lobo o algo así.

-Ah…

-Pero hablemos de ti!!

-Sólo hablamos de mi!-protestó Harry.

-Ya, pero eres interesante!-se defendió.

-Ya, pero y tú?-dijo para salir de una conversación incómoda.

La chica rubia sonrió de pronto y comenzó a soltarle una perorata aburrida sobre su "interesante" vida haciendo que los ojos de Harry se cerraran más por el sueño. Alexia tomando el gesto del chico como que quería besarla se quedó callada y se acercó más a él abrazándolo por la espalda (apresándolo según Harry) y su boca se acercaba más a la del chico. De repente se oye un ladrido en la entrada del castillo y un objeto no identificado chocó con Harry tirándolo al suelo debajo de su atacante negro y peludo que comenzó a darle lametones.

-Hocicos, basta!!-decía Harry intentando sacarse al perro de encima.

-CHUCHO MALDITO!!!

Animal y muchacho se quedaron mirando el origen de esa voz subida de tono. Lógicamente era de Alexia que estaba a medio levantar apoyada en una columna y mirando al perro con unos ojos cargados de ira que atravesarían a Sirius en dos. Hocicos comenzó a gruñirle enseñándole los colmillos y la chica ante la amenaza sacó su varita pero antes de lanzarle un hechizo Harry se interpone entre los dos y le suelta a Alexia.

-Relájate, no es más que un perro.

-A eso le llamas "no más que un perro"??!!-gritó alterada-acaso no sabes lo que hizo?

-Salvarme-susurró Harry.

-Qué dices?-le preguntó ella ceñuda.

-N… nada…

-Bueno-agregó sonriente-entonces nos vamos a los jardines?

-Bueno…-vaciló.

-Decidido!-y con la varita apuntó hacia los pasillos de Hogwarts-_Accio_ paraguas.

Un enorme paraguas rosa llegó a los cinco minutos volando desde un pasillo lateral y aterrizó en la mano de Alexia. La chica volvió a alzar la varita y apuntando a su paraguas dijo:

-_Persequor noss_.

El objeto comenzó a flotar en el aire dejando a Alexia satisfecha de su proeza y la chica agarró a Harry por un brazo llevándoselo hacia los jardines. El paraguas encantado los seguía a una corta distancia pero no los tapaba aunque Alexia parecía no darse cuenta de lo fascinada que estaba mirando a Harry y hablándole de su aburrida vida a los once años. El chico molesto por las gotas de lluvia que le caían, le comentó:

-No crees que tu paraguas nos debería seguir pero sin salirse de encima de nuestras cabezas?

-Eh… lo que tu digas, cariño-dijo ella sin soltarse del brazo de Harry.

Él no lo soportaba más y cogiendo su varita con su mano libre conjuró al paraguas para que los siguiera correctamente.

-Es que los encantamientos no se me dan muy bien-se disculpó Alexia-pero veo que tu ya tienes mucha práctica para que te tapen los paraguas, no Harry?-y sonriéndole aún más agregó-Debiste de salir con muchas chicas bajo la lluvia…

-Eh… Claro-Harry apenas ya le prestaba atención, le estaba aburriendo su paseo con Alexia y deseaba estar en su sala común jugando al ajedrez mágico con Ron.

-Fijo que tienes mucho tacto con las chicas, verdad?

-Eh… Si.

-Me estás escuchando, Harry?

-Eh… Ya.

-Harry!

El muchacho que parecía despertar de un sueño la mira fijamente a los ojos y le pregunta:

-Eh… Decías?

-Dónde te metiste? Pareces ido…

-Pensaba en qué tal le irá a Ron con tu amiga…

-Eileen-se adelantó Alexia contenta de que no se interesara por su amiga más que de ella.

-Si, esa.

-Seguro que bien, ambos parecían muy contentos.

-Lo dudo…-susurró pensativo.

-Qué decías?

-Nada, que mejor sería que volviésemos al castillo, no?

-Un poquito más-pidió suplicante-aún no me dejes sin probar…

-Probar el qué?-preguntó Harry interesado en esa frase sin acabar.

-De esto-dijo ella a la vez que se acercaba más al chico con un nuevo intento para besarle y que acabó en otro fracaso cuándo Harry giró la vista recibiendo el beso en la mejilla.

-Se puede saber qué te pasa?!-chilló enfadada-Acaso no te gusto, Harry Potter?

-No… no es eso…

-Entonces qué?

-Es que creo que no estoy preparado para esto.

-Seguro que se lo dices a todas, no?!!!-gritó con ojos llorosos.

-No…-respondió sin saber qué decir.

-Entonces qué?

-Qué de qué?

-Pues el qué, joder!!! Que qué vas a hacer?

-Qué?-preguntó sin saber a qué se refería.

-Aggggggg… Que estrés-y abatida agregó-tu ganas… De momento.

-Ah…-dijo Harry-a ver Alexia, no es que no me gustes pero no creo que esté preparado para besar a una chica tan pronto… además nos conocemos poco…

-Pero si tu ya sabes mucho sobre mí-comentó esperanzada-y yo lo se todo sobre ti.

-Qué?!-pregunta Harry asustado.

-Nada, cosas que cuentan las otras chicas… como tus proezas desde primer año…

-Proezas? Más bien suerte… Todo lo hice con ayuda…

-De quién? Esa "prefecta Hermonie" y ese pelirrojo chistoso?

-Hermione-la corrigió Harry.

-Si, claro. Eres muy modesto, Harry-le dijo acercándose aún más.

Harry dándose cuenta del nuevo intento de Alexia se aleja más y le dice:

-Ya te dije que aún no estoy preparado.

Alexia triste le mira a los ojos y le pregunta:

-Por lo menos dime si vas a hacerlo alguna vez… Si me vas a dejar… Ya sabes…

-No se…-responde él.

-Harry Potter-dice ella de pronto-como no me beses algún día te arrepentirás.

Dicho esto Alexia se marchó llorando dejándolo sólo con el paraguas rosa flotando encima de su cabeza.

Y hasta aquí el quinto!!! Esperamos acabar el sexto para la semana aunque nunca se sabe!!! El siguiente capítulo tratará sobre los traumas psicológicos de nuestros protagonistas añadiéndole unas incesantes peleas y una noticia que tendrá que afectará durante desarrollo de casi todo el curso!!! No os olvidéis de los REVIEWS que es lo que nos anima a seguir!!!

Un saludo!!!


	6. Noticias

Bueno por fin hemos vuelto a la historia... gracias por la espera y esperemos anblud y lynx que os guste... Un saludo y deciros que volvemos a la carga!!!! Ya solo decir que tenemos los dos siguientes a este y que en menos de 15 dias bajaremos el siguiente... recordad que pongais reviews porque ocho nos parecen subitamente pocos... un saludo para todos!!!!

**CH. VI: Noticias.**

Harry confuso por la actitud de la chica se giró y emprendió un paseo por los jardines para reflexionar pero al darse la vuelta vio a Hocicos observarle atentamente.

-Lo has visto todo?-le preguntó al animal.

Hocicos abrió la boca y sacó la lengua en señal de aprobación.

-No deberías salir con esta lluvia-le regañó.

Un ladrido indicó al chico que Hocicos no estaba de acuerdo. Haciendo caso omiso a las protestas del perro le comentó:

-Vámonos que no quiero quedarme bajo esta lluvia mucho rato.

Los dos se movieron hacia el castillo. Por el camino llegaba una conversación cerca de la entrada y Harry reconoció la voz de la profesora McGonagall:

-…no creo que sea bueno dejárselo a ella, Cyntia. El profesor Dumbledore creo que podría esconderlo mejor.

-Minerva, no pienso fallarle a sus padres y le corresponde su custodia por tanto-oyó Harry decir Cyntia.

-Minerva-dijo una tercera voz a la que Harry asignó a Snape-coincido con Cyntia en su custodia. El Señor Oscuro no se imaginaría tal escondite y eso beneficiaría para su protección.

-Pero Severus no creo que…-la voz de la profesora McGonagall se apagó al ver un enorme perro negro acercarse al grupo seguido de Harry con el paraguas-Potter!!!-exclamó-Qué… qué hace usted aquí?

-Yo… eh… yo sólo daba un paseo, profesora.

-Con ese paraguas tan escandaloso?-apuntó Cyntia riéndose.

-Permítame la sugerencia Minerva,-cortó Snape-pero si no recuerdo haber visto mal, logré observar que Potter salía del castillo acompañado por una joven y por lo que parece le ha abandonado.

-No fue así…-se quejó Harry.

-Ah, no Potter?-dijo Snape que no paraba de ver a Sirius de reojo-Entonces podría explicarnos qué ha ocurrido con la señorita Ronberg?

-Yo… eh…

-No diga más Potter-le cortó el profesor de pociones-le aconsejo que no se relacione con las señoritas, no vaya ser que se les pegue su desastrosa habilidad con el uso de las pociones.

Harry estaba enfureciéndose cada vez más por los ataques de Snape pero Cyntia al ver la tensión que comenzaba a generarse optó por incitarlos a entrar en el castillo a causa de la lluvia con lo que se dirigieron a la entrada seguido de la profesora de Defensa y Hocicos (que desde que la vio no se despegaba de ella). Harry tardó unos minutos en llegar a la sala común que estaba completamente vacía.

-Adónde irían todos?-se preguntó.

Unos segundos más tarde la voz de Ron surgió de detrás de uno de los sillones:

-Se fueron a cenar.

-Ron?-preguntó Harry.

-El mismo!-saltó sonriente-Qué tal con la belleza de Alexia?

-Buff… mejor bajemos a cenar.

-Tan mal fue?

-Con decirte que aguantaba mejor a Mingle y sus borderías…

-Qué me estas contando?-preguntó el pelirrojo asombrado.

-Lo que oyes… Pero dejemos de hablar de lo que nos pasó. Tu qué tal?

Ron contento de recibir su esperada pregunta se acomodó más en el sillón y sonriente le dijo:

-Genial!!! Nos fuimos a dar un paseo por los pasillos y vimos a Hermione con Eric en la biblioteca muy juntitos-Ron no pudo evitar un escalofrío de celos pero sonriente de nuevo continuó su relato-nos desviamos hacia un pasillo para escapar de Filch y nos encontramos con una puerta en la que no había reparado nunca.

-En que piso estaba?-preguntó Harry interesado.

-Eh… en el quinto, creo… Por qué?

-Dumbledore dijo a Karkarov el año pasado que un día encontró en esos pisos un baño cuando más lo necesitaba y que no se había fijado en la puerta nunca, igual que tú.

-Vaya… qué extraño! Pero allí no había un baño, Harry!!!-exclamó contento.

-Y qué había?

-Era una espaciosa con un sofá de color rojo chillón y cojines en forma de corazón. Había velas por todos lados y una mesa para dos.

-Qué!?-espetó Harry sin poder creérselo.

-Lo que oyes!! Y eso no es todo!! Al entrar pensé que me lo había preparado ella pero al final me dijo que era todo un detalle por mi parte.

-Y qué le dijiste?

-Nada… me callé y se lo creyó!-comentó entusiasmado-Además comimos y charlamos allí toda la tarde y al final sabes qué ocurrió??

-La besaste-afirmó Harry.

-No.-y tras unos segundos añadió-Me besó ella a mí!!!-gritó el pelirrojo saltando de la conmoción.

-Qué??-preguntó atónito su amigo-pe… pero… qué pasa con Hermione?

-Yo no hice nada!!!-se defendió-Ella me besó a mí!!!-chillaba sin creérselo a lo que él mismo decía.

En ese momento los dos giraron brevemente la cabeza para encontrarse con una paralizada Hermione que acababa de entrar por el retrato. Ron que parecía no mover un músculo quedando en una posición un tanto ridícula balbuceó:

-Herm… ho… hola herm… one…

Hermione que parecía a punto de ocurrirle cualquier cosa cierra su boca y con gesto serio se marcha de la sala común por el pasillo corriendo. Harry que lo había visto todo expectante a la espera de una bronca o alguna otra bofetada salió corriendo al pasillo y gritó el nombre de su amiga pero fue en vano: no había nadie ya allí. Al regresar a la sala común vio a Ron sentado en el sofá con las rodillas pegadas al mentón y balanceándose como un niño mientras susurraba una canción. Al ver entrar a Harry le murmuró con cara demacrada:

-Ayúdame Harry.

Harry sin saber qué hacer lo tranquilizó durante un buen rato y le convenció de que comer un poco en la cena no le iría nada mal.

-Pero y si esta ella ahí?-le preguntó Ron.

-Pues le dices que no quieres volver a besarla.

-No me refiero a Eieleen, si no a Herm…-pareció que se le atascaba la garganta al pronunciar el nombre de su amiga-Herm… one.

-Bueno… no creo que se moleste ahora contigo, Ron.

-Enserio?-preguntó su amigo esperanzado.

-No.

-Ah-y oído la negativa se puso a balancearse un rato más mientras cantaba una nana.

Harry se rascó la nuca y le dijo a su amigo para animarlo:

-Venga, vamos a comer y así nos reímos un poco de la Mingle y te olvidas de todo.

-Bueno…-dijo Ron no muy convencido.

Ambos bajaron al gran comedor que estaba abarrotado de gente y como fueron los últimos en llegar todos les estaban mirando interesados.

-Vaya… tarde como siempre-dijo una voz mientras los dos chicos se sentaban.

-Cállate, Mingle-le contestó Harry.

-Las damas primero-susurró Tiare con una sonrisa mordaz.

Harry irritado soltó un bufido mientras Ron interesado en la disputa le graznó a la chica morena:

-Vaya Mingle!!! Por fin nos hablas después de tu cita con Snape!!! Ya os besasteis??

Toda la mesa de Gryffindor profirió unas sonoras carcajadas dejando a Tiare roja de vergüenza con un toque morado de ira en su cara. Unos instantes después una voz susurra a las espaldas de Ron:

-Vaya… vaya… Señor Weasley, veo que sus chistes baratos lindan con su nivel intelectual.

Ron al darse la vuelta y observar que el origen de la voz provenía del mismo profesor Snape comenzó a balbucear mientras su tez adquiría un rojo el triple de intenso que el de Tiare:

-Eh… yo… err… yo… buenas noches profesor…

-No hace falta que me dé las buenas noches, señor Weasley-cortó el profesor de pociones-eso no le salvará de su inminente castigo. Mañana lo quiero ver a primera hora en mi despacho.

Tras esto, Snape se dio media vuelta y se alejó hasta la sala de profesores en dónde se sentó y observó detenidamente a Ron con mirada amenazante. El pelirrojo que no podía mirar en ninguna dirección que la de su plato vacío susurró a Harry:

-Ayúdame, Harry… creo que me va a matar…

-No digas tonterías-le anima su amigo-lo más que te puede hacer seguramente es que limpies los lavabos sin magia durante un par de días.

-Harry, es Snape!!!

-Tranquilo, si te descuenta puntos luego los recupera Hermione.

Al oír esto la aludida (situada más lejos que de costumbre) les miró con cara ceñuda y comentó por el aire algo como "le está bien empleado".

Tras finalizar la cena, Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y su voz dirigida hacia las cuatro mesas de los alumnos resonó:

-Queridos alumnos, dadas las circunstancias actuales y para olvidar estos oscuros momentos que se avecinan, es un placer para mí añadir al programa escolar un pasatiempo que a la vez nos servirá de preparación para enfrentarse a duelos contra personas indeseables. Por tanto, os comunico que a partir Noviembre se iniciarán unas serie de pruebas en los que también los participantes se enfrentarán entre ellos a base de duelos mágicos. Los dos finalistas de cada curso, en los que participarán quinto, sexto y séptimo; serán recompensados magníficamente.

Cando Dumbledore hizo una pausa para respirar, el gran comedor se llenó de murmullos de interés sobre la nueva noticia pero fueron acallados con el carraspeo del director que tras un poco de silencio, agregó:

-Los interesados en participar que se apunten en el despacho de la profesora Haddaway y os advierto que tendréis que enfrentaros entre vosotros antes de que los finalistas deban desafiar las pertinentes pruebas.

Otro murmullo recorrió el gran comedor justo después de que Dumbledore acabara y se sentara en la mesa tras despedirse y desear buenas noches a todos.

-Harry, piensas apuntarte?-le preguntó Ron intentando evitar a Snape.

-No lo sé… ya veré…-contestó su amigo.

Cuando los dos pasan las puertas del gran comedor para dirigirse a la sala común, Malfoy se giró hacia los dos y le dijo a Harry:

-Nos vemos en el torneo, Potter-y con una sonrisa maliciosa agregó-pienso acabar contigo.

-Eso ya se verá Malfoy-le contestó Ron.

-Vaya Weasley… No sabía que tu también pensabas participar… Acaso crees que aguantarás el primer combate?

Draco después de soltar una sonora carcajada con sus dos guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle se marchó escaleras abajo con las risas de todos los Slytherin.

-Juro que le mato y me da igual si es en el torneo o no-murmuró Ron rojo de ira.

-Tranquilízate… Deja en paz a Malfoy que creo que ya tenemos bastantes problemas-le aconsejó su amigo.

-Tienes razón. Crees que Hermi… Hermio… o… Ella… seguirá enfadada con nosotros?

-Supongo…

-Es un caso perdido-dice meneando negativamente la cabeza.

-Perdido estás tu, Ronald-le soltó Eileen a sus espaldas.

-Vaya... parece que a todo el mundo le gusta hoy hablar a mis espaldas!

-No te enfades conmigo... es que me enteré del suceso con Snape...

-Qué?!!!

-No sabes que ya casi lo sabe toda la escuela?-le preguntó inocentemente la pelirroja de ojos almendrados.

-Ah... eso no ayuda...

-Pues a ver si te ayuda esto-le dijo a Ron mientras la chica le daba un sonoro beso en la boca dejándolo como un flan después de que la chica se marchara con Alexia (que evitaba a Harry con una cara marcada por su tristeza).

-Y eso ayuda?-le preguntó Harry a un Ron que no se mantenía en pie sólo.

-No... lo... dudes...

Unos minutos más tarde ambos llegaron a la sala común que se llenó de felicitaciones a Ron por su valentía al decir aquel comentario cuando Snape pasaba por allí. Ron, asombrado por su fama les dijo que no era nada y lo volvería a hacer sin temor a su castigo.

Así duraron las felicitaciones hasta que Ginny soltó:

-Ah! Y felicidades por tu nueva novia, Ron!-toda la sala común se le quedó mirando en silencio.

-Eh... qué?-le preguntó éste atónito.

-Por Eileen!!! Quién iba a ser?

-Yo... eh... Claro!!!

-Menudo beso te dio al salir del gran comedor!!!

-Nuestro hermanito ya es famoso en toda la escuela y además se volvió un ligón!!!-gritó uno de los gemelos.

-Felicidades Ron!!-le dice Eric sonriente y tras darle la mano susurró para que sólo él le oyera-Gracias por dejármela a tiro.

Ron de repente se quedó de piedra y sin parar de balbucear le señaló con un dedo.

-Yo... eh...

-Decías algo?-le preguntó inocentemente Eric dándose la vuelta.

-No te acerques a ella...-susurró amenazante el pelirrojo.

-Qué? No te oigo.

-QUE NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA!!!-gritó Ron rojo de la ira.

Toda la sala común quedó en silencio mientras escuchaban atentamente los gritos que se oían rebotados en las paredes.

-Perdón?-preguntó Eric con cara interrogante-No pienso quitarte a tu querida Eileen, Ron.

Ron sin escuchar lo que le decía el prefecto susurra mientras lo amenazaba con un dedo:

-Ni se te ocurra estar a menos de cinco metros de Hermione.

-Piensas quedarte con las dos?

-Y qué si es así!!!-gritó Ron sin saber lo que le habían preguntado-tu no te acerques a Hermione!!! Te lo advierto!!!

Fred se acercó a George viendo divertido la escena y susurra a su hermano en voz tan alta que tras el silencio de la advertencia de Ron se escuchó claramente en toda la sala común:

-Vaya, no sabía que nuestro hermanito quisiera quedarse con tantas mujeres para él... dentro de poco nos dejará sin ninguna para formar su harén... Qué egoísta!!!

-MECAGOENVUESTRAMADRE!!!-chilló Ron furioso y tan rápido que apenas se le entendía.

-Pero si también es la tuya!!-protesto George.

-Me da igual!!!

-Si, claro... tu con tal de estar con tus adorables chicas...-dijo Fred irónico entre las risas de todos menos de una persona sentada tras una butaca y fingiendo que leía un libro.

Harry que no aguantaba más agarró a Ron (no sin dificultad) por un brazo y lo arrastró a las habitaciones dónde le dijo:

-Se puede saber por qué te pones tan frenético?

-Es que ese asqueroso de Malstrom...

-Quién? Eric?

-Si... ese repugnante me intenta quitar a Hermione!!!

-Pero tú no estás con Eileen? Qué mas te dará!!!

-Que le zurzan a esa Eileen!!! Apenas la conozco!!! Puede que sea muy guapa pero Hermione... yo... esto...

-Si, vale, que te gusta desde hace tiempo... no?

-Bueno... err... yo...

-Ron! Eso se ve a leguas!!!

-Vale ya, quieres?-exclamó rojo de vergüenza.

-Mejor vámonos a dormir.

-Si, eso...

-Pero será mejor que hagas algo respecto a eso...

-Pero no sé qué decirle...

-Dile que no debéis seguir así.

-Será un buen comienzo-afirma el pelirrojo mientras se tumbaba en su cama.

-Mejor dicho será un buen final, no?

-Final?

-Si... después de que acabéis gritando y esas cosas.

-Pero no íbamos a hacer las paces con ella?

-Me estas hablando de Hermione?

-Claro! De quién iba a ser? Eileen?

-Eh... Pues sí...

-Harry...

-Qué?

-No pienso dejar a Eileen.

-Queeeeé?

-Es muy guapa, Harry...

-Mira...-dijo furioso-Haz lo que te dé la gana.

-Tu también te enfadas? Menudo día llevo...

-Buenas noches-cortó Harry.

-Buenas noches... pero menudo día...

-Ron!

-Vale, vale! Ya me cayo! Pero esqu...

-RON!

-Mph!!! Buenas noches!

Y tras estas palabras ambos se acostaron antes de que llegaran los demás compañeros al dormitorio y les acompañaran en un relajante sueño hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pasaron una semana de clases y Ron no se disculpó con Hermione porque siempre la veía con Eric provocando aún más su enfado por el prefecto. Harry intentaba animarlo pero parecía que su único consuelo era cada vez que estaba con Eileen. Por otro lado, Harry ya no se sentía presionado por Alexia hasta que el miércoles al ver que ella se le acercó lentamente cuando el chico estaba sólo, dirigiéndose hacia la sala común y le dijo:

-Harry...

-Si?-preguntó éste al darse la vuelta y mirarla a sus ojos azules.

-Me preguntaba... si... si ibas a participar en ese torneo de duelo...

-No lo sé... Quizás, por?

-Nada, quería desearte suerte-y dicho esto le propinó un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de que Harry pudiera esquivarlo.

Alexia se esfumó corriendo por un pasillo lateral y una voz en el techo sonó:

-Vaya con el Potty!!! Ahora anda haciendo travesuras con las chicas!!!

-Cállate_Peeves_!!!-le gruñó el chico.

-Potty y la rubia!!! Potty y la rubia!!!-dijo el poltergeist mientras huía por el pasillo volando.

Harry si pensárselo sacó su barita y gritó apuntando hacia _Peeves_:

-_Envolvo Poltergeist_.

Un rayo de luz azul dio de lleno en _Peeves_ haciendo que se envolviera en sí mismo pareciendo una pelota y botando por todo el pasillo destrozando todo a su paso.

-Muy buena, Harry-dijo un alumno al ver el efecto de su hechizo.

Harry se giró y vio a Colin Creevey sonriéndole.

-Gracias Colin-respondió.

-Puedo hacerte una foto realizando el hechizo?

-Pero si ya lo hice, Colin.

-Ya pero tú no tienes qué hacer nada, mi cámara la pongo en modo "cinco minutos antes" y sale la foto de hace cinco minutos.

-Ah... vale.

-Sabes?-pregunta Colin eufórico mientras le estaba apuntando con su cámara-La inventé yo y le añadí este sistema con magia!

Un flash cegador iluminó el pasillo.

-Qué guay, Colin...-comentó un poco molesto por la luz.

-Bueno, me marcho... Hasta la vista Harry!

-Adiós Colin.

Harry siguió hacia la sala común pero se estaba preguntando por qué Alexia le había deseado suerte si faltaba mas de un mes para el torneo y aún ni se había apuntado. Al llegar a la sala común se encontró con la profesora McGonagall que le dijo:

-Potter, por fin le encuentro... El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo en su despacho.

-El profesor Dumbledore?-se preguntó el chico.

-Sí y quiere que le acompañe el perro... este... Hosizos, no?

-Hocicos-la corrigió Harry.

-Si... ese... ya le están esperando ambos en el despacho.

-Vale pero...

-No se retrase Potter!!!-le regañó la profesora McGonagall.

-Si... pero...

-Sin peros!!! Vamos!!! Le están esperando!!!-dijo mientras desaparecía y se alejaba por un pasillo.

Harry se apresuró al encuentro con Dumbledore y Sirius sin saber qué haría al llegar a la gárgola de piedra que vigilaba el despacho del director ya que su profesora se había olvidado de mencionarle la contraseña para subir. Justo cuando cruzaba un pasillo se golpeó con un cuerpo en una esquina y ambos cayeron al suelo sentados.

-Lo siento-dijo una voz femenina muy conocida que al ver quién era con el qué se había golpeado añadió-Ah! Eres tú!

Harry al ver los ojos violetas que tanto le perturbaban se quedó de piedra. El chico juraría que estaban llorosos.

-Ocurre algo?-le preguntó Harry interesado por las lágrimas que le caían por la mejilla de Tiare.

-A ti qué te importa, Potter!!!-chilló la chica-Métete en tus asuntos!!!

-Oye!-dijo Harry agarrándola por un brazo antes de que se fuera-Yo sólo...

-Déjame en paz... por favor...-susurró la chica suplicante mientras con la manga libre se enjuagaba las lágrimas que le resbalaban por la mejilla.

Harry antes de soltarla notó qué frágil era la chica y al verla tan abatida por una causa desconocida se enterneció y le dijo a modo de consuelo:

-Lo siento...

Tiare miró a Harry con cara de interrogante al soltársele el brazo de la mano de aquel chico que tanto la inquietaba con esa mirada que parecía estar... enterneciéndose? "no... es un sueño... no se está apiadando de mi... sólo quiere saber qué me pasa para torturarme aún más" se dijo.

-No me vuelvas a tocar-le amenazó Tiare antes de que se marchara rápidamente.

-Pero...-Harry que parecía no entender la posición defensiva de la muchacha sin haberla provocado se quedó a medias entre pedirle una disculpa o preguntarle qué le pasaba.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se marchó hacia el despacho del director en dónde la gárgola no parecía moverse a sus contraseñas inventadas. Unos minutos más tarde la gárgola se movió y un perro negro bajó las escaleras que al ver a Harry le ladró y volvió a subir.

Harry tras seguir al perro y cerrar la puerta del despacho tras de sí, miró a su alrededor y vio que todo estaba igual que la última vez que lo había visitado. El perro de repente se convirtió en un hombre alto de cabellos negros y caminó hacia el lado de un anciano que estaba sentado en su butaca observando al chico.

-Hola Harry-le dice el director.

-Buenas tardes, profesor.

Tras repetir otro saludo con su padrino se sentó enfrente de ellos y los miró con cara de interrogante a ambos. Dumbledore carraspeó para llamar su atención y le comentó:

-Verás, te he llamado para pedirte un pequeño favor. Como sabrás, en Noviembre habrá un torneo de duelo y posteriormente, sobre Febrero, los finalistas de cada curso deberán afrontar unas determinadas pruebas con fin de entretener y motivar para aprender defensa a los estudiantes. Te acuerdas, no?

Harry asintió callado con la cabeza y Dumbledore prosiguió con su relato:

-Pues quería pedirte que te apuntaras para el torneo y dieras todo lo que pudieses para así evaluar tus habilidades que seguramente has notado en aumento.

Harry al no saber que decir comenzó a rascarse la cabeza pero Sirius se le adelantó antes de que dijera nada:

-Harry deberías pensártelo bien. No será tan duro como el año pasado y además no tienes por qué quedar fijo de finalista.

-Eh... Claro...

-Harry.-retomó Dumbledore-La experiencia que se gana en estos combates será muy provechosa para la vida fuera de la escuela. A lo largo de tu vida seguramente tendrás que enfrentarte a otros magos y brujas por lo que considero crucial en ti estos combates. También porque Voldemort te está observando y hay que tener cuidado con sus movimientos. Estas de acuerdo?

-Si, profesor...

-Bien, pues entonces Harry qué piensas hacer?

-Yo... eh... esto... creo que me apuntaré, profesor.

-Excelente!-exclamó juntando las yemas de sus dedos-Y ahora si nos disculpas Sirius y a mí que debemos aclarar unos asuntos a solas. Podrías llamar cuando vayas a apuntarte a la profesora Haddaway y que venga aquí.

-Claro profesor.

-Muy bien, Harry! Gracias!!!

-No hay de qué-dijo mientras se retiraba del despacho.

A la salida se encontró con la profesora McGonagall que estaba jadeando:

-La... contra... seña... seme... olvidó...

-No se preocupe profesora-le contesta el chico-ya hablé con el profesor Dumbledore.

-OH! Bien Potter...-y tomándose un respiro profundo agregó-prosiga.

Harry se dirigió al despacho de Cyntia y cuando se acercó a la puerta situada encima de unas escaleras en el aula de defensa escuchó dos voces que parecía que estaban discutiendo:

-...NO! No quiero quedarme un sólo minuto más!!! Esta escuela es una mierda!!!

-Relájate, cielo. No tienes por qué ponerte así. Ya verás como encuentras algún amigo con el que pasar el rato. Antes no te importaba estar Sula.

-Pero antes te tenía a ti de directora y nadie se metía tanto conmigo!-dijo entre hipidos-Toda mi casa se burla de mí!!!

-Cómo no lo van a hacer si te veo siempre metiéndote con ellos. Sobre todo con Potter y sus amigos... se puede saber qué hicisteis ahora para venirme llorando como una niña malcriada?

-No fue Potter esta vez...

-Entonces quien es la nueva persona con la que te andas metiendo en líos?

-Fue ese Malstrom...-consiguió articular entre otros hipidos.

-El prefecto de tu casa?

-Si... quería que le besara y no paraba de darme la lata y como lo mandé a hacer rábanos nepalíes no paró de criticarme delante de toda la casa.

-Ay, hija!!! Tú siempre con pretendientes detrás...

-Yo no busco a esos babosos, tía. Todos los hombres son unos imbéciles.

-No puedes verlo de ese modo... No todos los hombres son iguales y te acabarás dando cuenta con el tiempo.

-Los odio como odio a esta escuela...

-Tranquilízate. Además ahora debes centrarte en el torneo ya que me dijiste que pensabas participar.

-Eso es para demostrarle a el engreído de Potter lo que valgo!!!

-Tu y Potter siempre igual... no sé... a mi me parece un buen chico y además es bastante guapo, no crees?

-Sólo estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo último...

Harry al oír esas palabras se atragantó con su propia saliva y mientras tosía Tiare abrió la puerta para ver quién estaba detrás. Al encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Harry, su tez adquirió un intenso color morado y las venas de su cuello comenzaron a florecer e hincharse cuan mangueras a punto de estallar.

BUUUM!!!

Tal fue la bofetada que le propinó la chica que Harry calló escaleras abajo y perdió el sentido en breves instantes hasta que la profesora de defensa lo reanimara. Al despertarse, Harry se encontró a solas con Cyntia en su despacho y ésta dijo:

-Menuda caída, Potter!!! No sé que será peor... si la bofetada o el golpe que llevaste al caer.

-Lo siento profesora... yo no quería escuchar pero es que oí gritos y me pareció que...

-Tranquilo Potter-le cortó Cyntia-No ocurre nada pero deberías tener precaución con la curiosidad porque me comentaron que es uno de tus puntos débiles.

Harry, al no saber qué decir se llevó la mano al chichón.

-No te preocupes por eso, se te pasará en breves momentos con la poción que te di.

-Gracias...

-No hace falta, además no es a mí a quién deberías darle las gracias-y al ver la cara extrañada de Harry añadió-la poción es de Tiare.

-Ah!-logró a decir el chico.

-Se sintió culpable al verte caer y te cuidó un rato mientras dormías.

-Ah!-volvió a decir Harry.

-Tienes que comprender que tiene un temperamento difícil de llevar pero que en el fondo es un cielo.

-Muy en el fondo debe de ser...

-No te rías de ella que ha sufrido mucho-y sentándose en la mesa de su despacho añadió-Bueno... A qué has venido?

-Yo... Quería apuntarme para el torneo, profesora.

-Bien pues entonces te añado a la lista. Algo más?

-Sí. El profesor Dumbledore quería que fuera a su despacho.

-Otra vez? Y no estará ese... tu perro, no?

-Eh...-Harry sin saber qué contestar optó por quedarse callado.

-No me lo digas... No hace falta usar la legeremancia para adivinar lo que piensas.

-Legerequé?

-Las artes oscuras para adivinar el pensamiento de tu rival.

"Eso me serviría bien para saber qué tienen las chicas en la cabeza" pensó.

-Bueno ya que no me dices nada-y tras levantarse-me voy a ver al director. Hasta la vista Potter!

-Hasta luego profesora.

Al salir del aula de clase contra las artes oscuras tras Cyntia, Harry observó que le estaba esperando Tiare un poco alejada y no dejaba de observarle con mirada cabizbaja. Harry se acercó a ella y esperó a que hablara primero pero como no lo hizo le dijo:

-Hola.

-Hola-contestó Tiare.

-Querías hablar conmigo?

-Si-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y miraba atentamente el suelo del pasillo-quería pedirte disculpas por mi reacción de antes.

-No... Lo siento... la culpa fue mía por estar escuchando antes...

-Quer.. quería saber hasta dónde has escuchado si no te importara decírmelo-dijo roja como un tomate.

-Bueno... esto... escuché algo de que querías irte de Hogwarts y nosequé de Eric.

-Ah-dijo aún más roja-ese... es un pesado, nada más.

-Parece que Ron piensa igual que tú.

-Ah! Genial! Justo lo que quería oír!

-Bueno... Tiare...-la chica le miró a los ojos al oír por primera vez su nombre de la boca de Harry-no creo que debas ponerte así por lo que piensen algunos... Y me incluyo entre ellos.

Harry al ver que le sonreía sinceramente vio lo hermosa que podía ser sin poner esa cara de asco que llevaba siempre. Tras devolverle la sonrisa dijo:

-Bueno... creo que debería marcharme...

-Si... yo también que tengo deberes de pociones por terminar.

-OK. Entonces nos vemos!

-Vale... adiós Harry.

Harry se le queda mirando al oír su nombre y no su apellido sorprendido por la actitud de ella.

-Qué?-preguntó ella-Tengo monos en la cara?

-N... no... Es que me has llamado por mi nombre...

-Ah-dijo sonriente-Pues lo siento.

-No... si prefiero Harry pero me tenías acostumbrado a oírte Potter.

Ella sonríe aún más:

-Bueno pues entonces... Hasta la vista Potter!

Harry sonríe y dice antes de marcharse:

-Hasta la vista Tiare!

Unas horas más tarde ambos no sabían que soñarían el uno con el otro durmiendo mejor que nunca.


	7. Un beso y el reptil

Aquí nuestro capítulo favorito!!! Nos encanta por diversos motivos… de momento el mejor, el más entretenido y lo que nadie o algunos se esperaban. Todo lo que ocurra será muy importante para posteriori así que no os perdáis los detalles. Sentimos ponerlo tarde pero veréis que valió la pena la espera… o eso esperamos nosotros!!!

Un saludo

_Anblud y Lynx_

CH. VII: Un beso y el reptil

Se estaba acercando Noviembre y con ello la excitación de los alumnos por el torneo de duelo. Se estimaba que habrían muchos participantes: aproximadamente un tercio de cada curso (5º, 6º y 7º). Harry se despertó tarde y bajó a desayunar después de que lo despertara Ron. Por el camino observó que varios grupos de chicas lo observaban con descarado interés mientras murmuraban algo como "el novio de Alexia? Potter? Qué envidia!". Harry que había hecho caso omiso de las palabrerías hasta que una se le acercó y le preguntó si era verdad. Él por supuesto había dicho que no dejando más feliz a su interrogadora cuando se marchaba tarareando. Al llegar al gran comedor para desayunar muchos cuchicheos se formaron a su alrededor de repente y Harry dirigió su vista hacia su pelirrojo amigo que estaba devorando la comida como si fuese el último día en el que tuviera boca para tragarla.

-Hola-saludó Harry.

-Hobfa Abrfy.-y después de tragar añade molesto-Por qué no me dijiste que tu y Alexia sois novios? Podías confiar en tu amigo por lo menos antes de que lo sepa toda la escuela...

-Pues yo me acabo de enterar ahora!-contesta irónico.

-Venga!! No me vengas con esas!!!

-No te repitas!-responde el chico molesto.

-Pero lo sois o no?

-Qué no, Ron!!! Esos son chismes inventados de las verduleras!!!

-Vale hombre!!! Perdona!!! Sólo quería confirmarlo!-dijo Ron alterado levantando las manos en el aire enseñando el tenedor.

-Cuidado que le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien!!

-Lo siento...-se disculpa bajando los brazos.

-Tú que tal con Hermione?

-Igual...

-Aún no hablaste con ella para hacer las paces?

-Sí, hombre! Y de paso me arrodillo!

-No exageres!

-Si también sigue enfadada contigo! De qué me vienes a hablar?

-Creo que debemos de pedirle disculpas por todo...

-Si que para la semana hay muchos deberes de pociones...

-Ron!!!

-Vaaaale... Iremos después a buscarla...

Harry asintió con la cabeza satisfecho y se puso a desayunar.

Al salir del gran comedor ambos se encontraron con Malfoy respaldado por sus dos gorilas y mirándolos con cara de asco.

-Cara rajada y el muerto de hambre!!! Pobres vuestras novias... Una ya se le pegaron los aires de grandeza de san Potter y la otra no puede ni comprarse una rana de chocolate porque le está dando dinero a su novio de segunda mano... Dime Weasley-agregó mientras los de Slytherin se partían de risa-Le diste un filtro de amor o no sabías que la imperius está prohibida y más para ligar?

-Imperius como lo que está haciendo tu padre en el Ministerio, no Malfoy?-defendió Harry mientras agarraba a Ron para que no saltara sobre Draco.

-Cállate Potter!!! Vete con tu animadora a que te saque a pasear!!!

Harry a la velocidad de un rayo sacó su varita y envió a Malfoy volando y dejándolo colgado del techo con los pantalones bajados.

-Wow, Harry-dijo Ron asombrado-y eso todo se lo hiciste con un sólo hechizo?

-Ron... acabo de lanzarle el _wingardium_ _leviosa_.

-Pero no sabía que fuera tan poderoso el hechizo...-contestó asombrado su amigo.

Una voz los interrumpió en la entrada del gran comedor:

-Qué ocurre aquí? Potter!!-dijo Snape al reconocer a Harry-Qué demonios ha hecho ahora?

Todos los presentes dirigieron la vista hacia arriba y Snape siguió sus miradas encontrándose con Malfoy lloriqueando colgado de una lámpara en el techo. Snape lo bajó y le pidió explicaciones a lo que el rubio señaló a Harry y su profesor de pociones no necesitó más.

-Potter!!! Sígame!!! Y cincuenta puntos menos por agredir a un compañero!!!-gritó dándose la vuelta seguido por Harry.

Ambos bajaron a las mazmorras y Snape cerró de golpe la puerta de su despacho.

-Creo que recibirá el mismo castigo que el señor Weasley tuvo hace unas semanas... Veamos... Qué le parece fregar los lavabos durante medio mes sin magia?

-Pero profesor...-se quejó Harry.

-Silencio Potter!!!-cortó Snape-Siempre tan arrogante como su padre!!!

-Mi padre no fue ningún arrogante!!!-gritó el chico.

-Otros veinte puntos menos!!! Y le aconsejaría que cerrara la boca si no quiere quedarse un mes entero castigado.

Harry enfadado cerró la boca al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de desafío a su profesor.

-Así me gusta!!! Y ahora que ha aprendido un poco de respeto fuera de mi vista, Potter!!!

Harry salió disparado del despacho del profesor dando un portazo al salir. Al llegar a la sala común un rugido de vítores surgió de las bocas de todos los compañeros. Un mar de felicitaciones por el encuentro con Malfoy que levantó un furor en toda la sala. Harry se sentía abrumado por las palmadas que recibía en la espalda y por las palabras que sus compañeros le dirigían. Nadie parecía creerse que el famoso Potter dejara colgado a Malfoy en paños menores a cinco metros por encima de sus cabezas. Ron que estaba situado en una esquina de la sala común rodeado de muchos admiradores y sobre todo admiradoras contaba que él había participado activamente en el enfrentamiento mágico pero Snape no pudo cogerle.

Harry intentó escapar de todo el alboroto que se formaba a su alrededor y se fue a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Pero pese a que había escapado de preguntas de cómo había realizado el hechizo, se encontró con más cuchicheos por los pasillos sobre que él era el novio de Alexia. Harto se ocultó en un aula vacía, cogió su varita y dijo:

-_Accio mapa del merodeador_!

Unos minutos más tarde un pergamino voló hasta posarse en su mano.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-susurró apuntando al pergamino que tras las palabras, un chorro de tinta se formó en él y dibujó el mapa del castillo.

Harry buscó la etiqueta con el nombre de Alexia que la encontró en el tercer piso caminando hacia la biblioteca. Guardó el pergamino y se apresuró hacia su encuentro. Cuando la alcanzó le dijo:

-Alexia!-la chica se giró y al ver a Harry se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-Sí? Amado mío?

-Eh... Qué?

-Que qué querías?-preguntó mientras sus ojos parpadeaban rápidamente.

-Esto... Somos novios?-no se le ocurría como preguntárselo.

Unas cuantas personas que parecían entrar en la biblioteca se demoraron para escuchar la conversación de ellos.

-Claro! Acaso no quieres serlo?

-Ya te había dicho que...

-Sí-cortó ella-pero me cansé de esperar y tomé las riendas.

-Qué?-el chico no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando-Me estás diciendo que soy tu novio porque quieres tú y yo no?

-Tu en el fondo quieres.

-No te dije nada por el estilo...

-Y qué es "aún no estoy preparado"?-preguntó burlonamente-Sabes qué? Mejor hablamos mañana que me espera Eileen para hacer los deberes de pociones! Búscame mañana cariño y lo hablamos, vale?

Y sin dejar tiempo a Harry para contestar la chica le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se marchó corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Los alumnos que estaban rezagados por la conversación de la pareja se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa y entraron en la biblioteca también. Harry cansado se marchó a su habitación tratando de que no le viera nadie en la sala común (imposible porque Fred y George lo asaltaron diciéndole que tenían que hablar de un asunto sobre sus artículos de broma). Tras una pequeña charla con los gemelos ya que los despachó enseguida con la excusa de que estaba cansado, subió a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y pensó en el día de mañana que no sabría que sería el día más raro de su vida.

Una sombra apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Llegas tarde Nott-dijo una voz sombría.

-Disculpadme, mi señor.. Yo...

-Silencio! No quiero excusas!-cortó la voz-Ahora dime: averiguaste la manera de entrar?

-Fue difícil, mi señor... y la hay pero el Ministerio se puede dar cuenta si actuamos antes de tiempo...

-Cuánto tiempo necesitamos para preparar el plan?

-Creo que deberíamos esperar hasta Julio, mi señor. Es cuándo el Ministerio está más vacío y se puede actuar...

-Estas diciéndole a Lord Voldemort que tiene que esperar hasta el verano para el ataque?

-Es la mejor opción...

-_Cruccio_!!!-dijo voz sombría.

El hombre al que habían llamado Nott se cayó de bruces en el suelo de madera, cerca de donde una serpiente gigante acechaba al torturado mientras siseaba.

-Lord Voldemort no espera tanto tiempo, Nott-dijo la voz tranquilamente mientras el hombre seguía convulsionándose en el suelo-quiero alternativas más rápidas...

La varita que apuntaba a Nott se desvió haciendo que el hombre parara de convulsionarse y jadeando dijese:

-Las... las tendrá, mi señor...

-Eso espero... otro error más y serás la cena de _Nagini_, recuérdalo.

-Se hará... se hará cuando usted lo desee...

-Bien, Nott. Entonces márchate y no vuelvas sin resultados positivos si no quieres servir de alimento para mi serpiente.

-S... sí, mi señor... Si me disculpáis trataré de acelerar el ataque...

-Vete, pues.

Nott se marchó haciendo múltiples reverencias hacia dónde provenía la voz. La voz volvió a resonar pero con un silbido de trasfondo:

-_Tranquila Nagini... pronto tendremos a nuestros amigos aquí... muy pronto... y tú podrás alimentarte de inútiles como ése..._

La serpiente se arrastró hasta el sillón de dónde provenía la voz y silbó afirmativamente satisfecha.

Al mismo tiempo, Harry se levantó de la cama sudando y volvió a vomitar sobre las mantas. Al poco se desmayó y no supo nada más hasta que Ron lo despertó con cara preocupada.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y se fijó en una mata pelirroja que parecía estar gritando "Traed a alguien!!! Rápido Seamus ve a por McGonagall!!!"

-Qué ocurre?-preguntó Harry intentando levantarse de la cama-Ron?

-Díos mío!!! Se ha despertado!!!-gritó la voz de su amigo-Te encuentras bien?

-Me duele la cabeza un poco... por qué?

-Harry, has estado gritando como un loco sobre la una de la mañana y cuando volviste a dormir supuse que tenías una pesadilla pero al verte cuando me desperté creí que te habían atacado o algo así.

-Verme?-preguntó Harry aún un poco dormido.

-Si, has vomitado en toda la cama.

Harry se fijó en sus mantas y de repente una convulsión le atacó el estómago.

-Tranquilo Harry!-dijo Seamus-Yo te quito esa repugnancia!

Seamus sacó su varita y tras gritar "fregoteo" una explosión estalló en las mantas de Harry dejando un gran agujero y mostrando sus piernas algo chamuscadas.

-Lo siento-se excusó Seamus-aún parece que no lo domino bien.

-Si... ya veo-dijo Ron recuperado del susto-a poco más y nos quedamos sin Harry! O lo que es peor, sin su ropa!

-Creo que lo primero es lo peor, Ron.-dijo Harry algo molesto.

-Si... claro Harry...

En ese instante entró Hermione y Ginny seguidas por otras chicas preocupadas por el jaleo que había en la habitación de los chicos.

-No pasa nada!-dijo Ron-Todo está controlado! Harry no perdió la ropa!

-Ropa?-preguntó Ginny-Habéis montado este jaleo por la ropa?

-Harry se encontraba mal y Ron pensó que le habían atacado-explicó Neville-después Seamus intentó limpiar el vómito y lo hizo explotar...

-Te encuentras bien, Harry?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Si, bien grac...

-Perfecto!-le cortó la chica-Pues entonces nos vamos!

Hermione salió del dormitorio a paso apresurado pero Ron le franqueó el camino y le dijo:

-Espera... tengo que hablar contigo...

-Hablar?-preguntó incrédula-Por si no lo sabrás estoy en camisón en el dormitorio de los chicos por un escándalo sin sentido y dentro de unas horas empiezan defensa y teoría mágica. Me estás pidiendo que te escuche?

-Yo... esto...

-Ahora no, Weasley.

Ron se quedó asombrado por el trato que le daba su amiga y la dejó pasar. Un rato mas tarde estaban los chicos solos en sus dormitorios mientras Ron aún seguía de pie en la puerta petrificado.

-Ron-le llamó Harry pero el pelirrojo parecía no reaccionar-Ron!!!

Nada.

-Weasley!-en ese momento Ron pareció escucharle y miró a Harry a los ojos-Se puede saber que te pasa? Ni que el enfermo fueras tú!!!

Neville soltó una risotada pero al ver el gesto impasible de Ron se calló al instante.

-No quiere hablar conmigo, Harry-le dijo con mirada angustiosa.

-Ron... estaba en camisón... la verdad es que no era el momento más idóneo para hablar y menos de ese tema si estabais rodeados de gente.

-Pero no me quiere...

Harry harto del comportamiento de Ron se levanta de la cama (de la que aún no se había levantado) y le propina un puñetazo en la cara al pelirrojo.

-Reacciona!!!-le dice.

Ron que estaba medio tumbado medio sentado en el suelo le mira con cara extrañada y le pregunta:

-Por qué me has pegado?

-Por que ya estoy harto de tu estupidez! Quieres hacer el favor de comportarte y no actuar como un crió que ha perdido una piruleta?

-Piruleta? Qué es eso?

-Un caramelo _muggle_-le responde Harry sin darle importancia-Ahora levántate y después ve a decirle a Hermione que sientes todo lo que has hecho y le pides disculpas.

-Pero no me quiere hablar...

-Claro que quiere hablarte! Y si no vas se enfadará contigo!

-Conmigo? Pero no está ya enfadada?

-Me da igual! Haz lo que te da la gana!-le dijo enfadado-Pero déjame ya en paz!

-Harry... yo...

-Qué me dejes en paz!!!

-Vale, te dejaré en paz!!!-le gritó el pelirrojo con cara de enfado reflejada en su rostro.

Unos minutos mas tarde ya estaban todos desayunando en el gran comedor pero Harry se sentó lejos de Ron y de Hermione que no paraban de discutir. Alejó su vista de la pareja que no paraban de batallar en susurros y se encontró con unos ojos violetas que se habían sentado enfrente de él.

-Hola-le saluda Tiare.

-Hola Tiare.

-Mingle.

-Qué?-preguntó confuso Harry.

-Que me llames Mingle-aclaró la chica-Ya sabes, la costumbre...

-Ah... vale...

-Qué tal con tu nueva novia?

-Qué novia?

-Esa rubia tan guapa... acaso eres tan inconformista que tienes varias?

-No tengo varias!-se defendió Harry-Ni siquiera tengo una!

-Interesante...-dijo la chica con un brillo violeta en los ojos-Pues tu amiguita anda diciendo por ahí que eres su novio, Potter.

-Ya lo sé-dijo enfadado.

-Y no te importa?

-Acaso te importa a ti?-replicó.

-Me resulta gracioso...

-Acaso te resulto yo gracioso?-Tiare iba a contestarle una negativa pero Harry no la dejó hablar-Ya se que es un chiste todo lo que me está pasando pero me molesta como entrometidas como tú no paran de molestarme para hacerme preguntas absurdas sobre si tengo de verdad novia o no!!! Estoy harto!!! Acaso sentís celos de mi hipotética novia?

-Personalmente ni por un millón de años sentiría eso-dijo Tiare molesta.

-Pues entonces a qué juegas?

-A qué juegas tu? Te está utilizando como su marioneta para fardar y hacerse popular y tu te estas dejando como un bobo!

-Marioneta? Bobo? YO?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, TU!

-Genial! Lo que me faltaba por oír! Pues tú fracasada y sola!

-Me estas llamando fracasada y sin amigos, Potter?

-Sí, TU!-contestó él de mala manera.

-Pues sabes qué? Eres un maldito engreído y un déspota completo! Te odio!-y con éstas palabras la chica se levantó y se marchó del gran comedor sin mirar atrás.

Tras acabar de desayunar, Harry se marchó a su primera clase pero por el camino una voz lo llamó:

-Harry!

El chico se dio la vuelta y vio a Seamus que corría jadeando tras él.

-Ah! Hola Seamus! Cuéntame que pasa!

-Los gemelos me pidieron que si te veía, te dijera que querían hablar contigo para algo así de sus bromas...

-Sus bromas?

-Sí, algo así me dijeron!

-Vale! Ya los buscaré después de la comida.

-Bien! Nos vamos para clase entonces?

-Sí vamos antes de que nos quiten puntos...-comentó Harry pensando en su primera clase de teoría mágica en dónde el profesor le había quitado puntos por unos minutos de retraso.

Ambos llegaron al aula de transformaciones a tiempo y como siempre, les tocaba compartirla con los de Hufflepuff. Al entrar ya estaban todos sentados dejando sólo un sitio al lado de Tiare y otro al de Alexia. Harry no sabía que era peor de elección pero no le quedó otra opción cuándo Seamus fue corriendo a sentarse junto a Alexia para no quedar con la malhumorada Tiare. Sin más remedio se puso en el lugar que quedaba antes de que McGonagall comenzara otro discurso sobre los TIMOS y una clase práctica de transfiguración humana en la que Harry fue el mejor para disgusto de su compañera de mesa.

Al salir, Harry paró a Alexia y le comentó:

-Ahora puedes hablar conmigo o tienes deberes de pociones para hacer?

-Puedo, cariño!-dijo la rubia con una cara dócil.

-No me llames cariño!-se quejó.

-Bueno Harry! No te enfades...-agregó con una cara de cordero degollado.

-A ver... No somos novios y no quiero que andes pregonando por ahí mentiras...

-Lo sé... pero es que es tan bonita la idea-dijo con cara soñadora-Y eres muy lindo...

-Eh... yo... esto...-Harry no sabía que decir.

-Anda! No te preocupes! Ya no pregonaré nada por ahí pero tienes que prometerme una cosa...

-Qué cosa?

-Que serás mío!

-Eh... Si con eso dejas de soltar mentiras pues vale...

-Como te quiero!!!-gritó de júbilo y luego se abrazó al chico.

-Va... vale... está... bie... bien...

La chica alzó los ojos llenos de alegría y le susurró.

-Eres muy guapo.

-Gra... gracias.

Alexia no se soltó hasta que un carraspeo de la profesora McGonagall les hizo sobresaltar. Los chicos se marcharon en direcciones contrarias después de despedirse pero cuando McGonagall se perdió de vista dentro del aula, Alexia volvió a llamar a Harry. El chico algo molesto por su pesadez se quedó parado sin volverse atrás.

-Harry-le volvió a llamar pero esta vez el chico notó la voz de la rubia más cerca.

-Qu...-dijo al darse la vuelta pero sus labios fueron callados por un contacto húmedo que unos segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba besando a Alexia o mejor dicho: Alexia le estaba besando a él.

Pasó un minuto y ambos no se separaron hasta que un montón de alumnos, que no se perdieron la escena, comenzaron a cuchichear distrayendo a la pareja que estaban flotando en un mar de sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar.

Alexia miró a Harry y éste le devolvió la mirada. Harry notó un hormigueo extraño en su nuca pero no en su estómago, lo cual le extrañaba un poco. El chico se llevó su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza encontrándose con los juguetones dedos de Alexia que estaban explorando su cuero cabelludo.

-N... No!-dijo-Esto no debería haber pasado!

-Lo qué mi amor?-preguntó ella con ojos soñadores.

-Esto! Por qué lo has hecho?

-Porque nos queremos!

-Si! Claro! Eso lo dirás por ti!-dijo malhumorado.

-Acaso no me deseas, Harry Potter?-comentó mientras acercaba su parte delantera para que tocara sus pechos con el cuerpo de Harry.

El chico paralizado por la reacción de cierta parte de su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás bruscamente pero cayó en un error porque dejaba ver ante todos los espectadores el bulto que salía de sus extremidades inferiores. Más rojo que un tomate volvió a pegarse a Alexia a lo que la rubia contenta gimió de manera extraña. De pronto un rayo de luz cayó sobre ambos y sus cuerpos fueron separados bruscamente y cayeron en el suelo con un golpe sordo. Harry alzó los ojos para ver el autor del hechizo pero la única persona que los estaba apuntando era Tiare colorada.

-Esas cosas en la intimidad!!! Sois unos guarros!!!-gritó la chica.

-Mingle!!!-chilló Alexia-Estúpida celosa!!! Qué pretendes?!!

-Que no hagáis obscenidades delante de todo el mundo!!!-dijo roja-Y celosa yo de andar toqueteando a Potter? JA!!! No me hagas reír!!!

-Qué ocurre aquí?!!-la voz de McGonagall resonó en el umbral de la puerta del aula de transformaciones.

-Pr... profesora... yo...-se excusaba Tiare-ellos... Potter... Ronberg...

-Qué intenta decir señorita Mingle?-preguntó la profesora alzando una ceja.

-Nada, profesora-dijo Harry rápidamente-La insulté y me hechizó, eso es todo.

-Es cierto eso señorita Mingle?

-S... si.

-Pues os descuento cinco puntos a cada uno por pelear en los pasillos! Y usted señorita Ronberg? Qué hacía ahí tirada?

-Yo... esto...

-Estaba a mi lado y el hechizo le afectó también-dijo Harry velozmente.

-Pero no estaban caminando en direcciones contrarias?

-Eh... es que me olvidé de preguntarle si quería venir conmigo la semana que viene a Hogsmeade...

-Ah si?-dijeron McGonagall y Alexia al mismo tiempo.

-Eh... sí-dijo Harry.

-Bueno pues eso mejor que se retiren ya. Todo aclarado y evite los insultos Potter si no quiere ser castigado otra vez.

-Sí, profesora.

Todos se marcharon a dónde les correspondía. Harry se apresuró a teoría mágica con Tiare no muy lejos de él pero guardando cierta distancia. Después de pasar otra clase incómodamente juntos compartiendo mesa, Harry fue a buscar a buscar a los gemelos pero por el camino se encontró con Ron que le dijo:

-Es cierto lo que dicen por los pasillos? Te besaste con Alexia?

-Ron! Ya me llegan con los cuchicheos que oigo a mis espaldas! Y sí, pero fue ella la que me besó a mi...

-Caray!-exclamó su amigo-Y cómo besa?

-Anda Ron déjame tranquilo.

-Vaya! Si que no aguantas una! Ni siquiera de tu amigo!-protestó indignado.

-Una?!-exclamó en cólera-Llevo aguantando días con tus estupideces y la de los demás respecto a lo de Alexia y yo y pretendes que te hable de todo lo que me pasa?

-Yo... err...

-Mira-le cortó Harry-Vete con tu Hermione o tu Eileen y dejadme todos en paz!!!

-Si eso es lo que quieres... Ser un Mingle... Allá tú!!!

Ron se marchó por otro pasillo hablando sólo y en susurros mientras Harry sin saber a dónde le llevaban los pies fue a dar un paseo olvidándose de los gemelos.

Pasado unos minutos Harry alzó la vista y observó que había llegado a los lavabos de Mirtle la llorona. Curioso por cómo había quedado la cámara de los secretos y en busca de la necesidad de estar sólo, entró por los baños hablándole a los grifos en _pársel_. Bajó por el tobogán hasta llegar a una tubería de grandes dimensiones.

-_Lumos_!-dijo apuntando al aire con su varita.

Un destello iluminó la tubería mostrándose numerosos cadáveres de ratas y una enorme piel ya descompuesta por el tiempo de una serpiente gigante. Caminó hasta encontrarse con una pared de piedras que impedían el paso excepto por un pequeño agujero por el que se filtraba la luz. "Por ahí pasamos Ginny y yo en segundo" se dijo pensando en su batalla con el monstruoso basilisco. Harry comprobó que había crecido al no poder pasar por el minúsculo agujero y lanzando un hechizo hizo caer la pared abajo dejando multitud de escombros. Harry siguió adelante y entró en la cámara.

"Cuánto tiempo sin venir aquí" se dijo "El basilisco debería estar cerca de la laguna..."

Harry fijó la vista hacia la parte derecha de la cámara pero no vio nada ningún resto de la gigantesca serpiente. Harry empezó a impacientarse "Y si no murió?" pensó asustado "Imposible... le atravesé la cabeza" se dijo no muy convencido de que la serpiente muriese por completo.

Un silbido sonó a sus espaldas y Harry pegó un brinco con la varita en alza. Al fijarse lo que pasaba se calmó al encontrarse con que una rata correteando por la cámara.

-Buff... qué susto!-se dijo.

Harry fue hasta la laguna y miró hacia el fondo y respiró aliviado. "Está ahí". Y en efecto, una serpiente gigante se podía ver en el fondo del agua con la boca abierta pero sin moverse. El chico aliviado se sentó en el suelo a respirar un poco. Unos minutos de relax se levantó y empezó a caminar por toda la cámara observando detenidamente en su estructura y las numerosas estatuas que habían. "Para ser una alcantarilla gigantesca no está nada mal... Slytherin hizo un buen trabajo..." pensó. Caminó hasta la boca de la gran escultura de la cabeza de su fundador y le dijo:

-Nunca pensaste que un Gryffindor entraría aquí, verdad?

Por toda respuesta un brillo se reflejó en la boca de la estatua. Harry se extrañó con ese brillo y pensó si le pareció ver algo dorado en la boca. Con un encantamiento caminó por encima de la laguna no sin apartar la vista del sospechoso basilisco supuestamente muerto en el fondo. Justo cuando llega a la mitad de camino un movimiento extraño notó el chico al moverse levemente el cadáver del basilisco. Unas burbujas surgieron a la superficie y en una fracción de segundo los ojos de Harry vieron como emergía una serpiente azul de enorme tamaño, no mas grande que el basilisco pero de unos cinco metros de longitud y se alzó enfrente del chico mostrándole los puntiagudos y mortales colmillos.

-_Quién eres tú?_-silbó en pársel la serpiente marina.

-_Yo... soy Harry... _-respondió el chico en la misma lengua.

-_Eres el asesino del basilisco?_

-_S… sí._

-_Entonces tendré que matarte…_

La serpiente se abalanzó sobre Harry pero éste con un grito le dijo:

-_Espera!!!_

-_Qué?_

_-No quiero pelear contigo._

_-Tú mataste a nuestra líder._

_-Porque Voldemort quiso que ella me matara! Yo sólo me defendí!_

_-No hay excusas para este crimen!_

_-No soy un asesino._

_-Entonces qué propones?_

_-Pídeme un favor a cambio pero sin derramar más sangre._

La serpiente esperó unos segundos como si estuviera pensando algo y finalmente le dijo:

_-Tu debes de ser poderoso… Presiento tu aura pero aún no está desarrollada del todo… Y si fuiste capaz de matar al basilisco entonces serás capaz de conseguir lo que te voy a pedir. Aún te queda mucho por aprender, Humano… pero te comprometes a hacerme el favor?_

_-Sí_-respondió Harry.

_-Bien, pues coge lo que está ahí arriba_-y con la cabeza señaló hacia la boca de la estatua de Slytherin-_y te encargarás de cuidarlo eternamente. Lo juras?_

Harry sin opción ninguna asintió y le dio su palabra.

_-Regresa aquí cuando salga_-Harry no comprendió a qué se refería pero la serpiente marina se sumergió desapareciendo por el fondo del lago.

El chico dio unos pasos ya más seguro y escaló la estatua hasta llegar a la boca. Allí se encontró con un objeto cilíndrico y verde con manchas azuladas. Lo cogió en sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que era un huevo. "Pero de qué?" se preguntó confuso.

Al cabo de un rato bajó a la base de la cámara e invocó su capa de invisibilidad con su mochila. Metió el huevo con mucho cuidado en la mochila y con la capa se marchó a la sala común pensando en lo que podría contener la esfera verde azulada. "Una serpiente marina o un basilisco?" pensó temiendo lo segundo.

Interesante verdad??? Bueno para el próximo a ver si dentro de una semanita… Dejadnos reviews para ver si os gustó o no!!!

Saludos ;)


	8. El híbrido

CH

CH. VIII: El híbrido.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó sobresaltado y al abrir los ojos observó a Hocicos lamiéndole la mejilla.

-Qué haces Hocicos? Eso no se hace!

El perro miró hacia toda la habitación y al comprobar que no había nadie se transformó en humano. Con su varita apuntó hacia la puerta del dormitorio y con un hechizo la inmovilizó para que nadie entrara.

-Buenos días Harry!-le saludó su padrino.

-Hola Sirius-contestó el chico de mala gana.

-Debes apresurarte o llegarás tarde a clase!

-Está bien.

-Pero antes tengo que hablarte...-Harry miró hacia su padrino con cara de interrogante y al no decir nada, Sirius continuó hablando.-Bien. Quería decirte que ayer los gemelos Weasley te estaban buscando por toda la sala común. También que me enteré por los pasillos que besaste a una chica... es eso cierto?

-Eh... No. Me besó ella a mí...-contestó Harry sin saber cómo explicárselo a Sirius.

-Te entiendo, tu padre era igual... se le pegaban como moscas hasta que apareció Lily.

-Era igual?

-Sí, pero tu madre cuando empezó a salir con James espantó a todas amenazándolas con hechizarlas de por vida...

Harry ante la idea de ser igual que su padre sonrió lleno de felicidad y le comentó a su padrino.

-Sirius...-el hombre le miró con ternura reflejada en sus ojos sabiendo qué pregunta le iba a hacer su ahijado al igual que se la hizo James con muchas otras pidiéndole consejo-Tú crees que Alexia es la chica perfecta?

-Harry... No existe la chica perfecta, hay que encontrar la que mejor se adapte a tus gustos y según mi opinión, esa rubia presumida no es muy adecuada para ti.

-Ya...

-Si me dejas aconsejarte una... podrías optar por la hermana de Ron... es guapa y además creo que le gustas.

-Giny?

-Sí, esa.

-No creo que a Ron le siente bien. Además creo que a Neville le gusta y no le haría eso a un amigo.

-Eres un chico con un buen corazón, Harry-dijo su padrino orgulloso.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Tienes también a la sobrina de Cyntia...

-Ni la menciones-susurró Harry amenazante.

-Vale vale!-exclamo Sirius levantando los brazos-Sólo era una idea...

-Deja tus ideas-comentó el chico sombrío-Ya me llega con que me tiraras encima de ella aquella vez.

Sirius se sonrojó pero de pronto la puerta se intentaba abrir. El hombre rápidamente se transformó en un gran perro negro y Harry lanzó un hechizo sobre la puerta dejando que se abriera y apareciera Ron en la habitación.

-Te iba a buscar...-se excusó-Te habías quedado dormido y para que no llegaras tarde...

-Vale gracias Ron pero ya me despertó Hocicos.

El perro soltó un gran ladrido como respuesta y Ron dijo:

-Vamos?

-Aún tengo que vestirme...

-Te espero abajo entonces.-y refiriéndose al perro agregó-Hocicos vamos que los perros no pueden estar aquí.

Hocicos meneando el rabo salió precediendo a Ron que se rezagó un poco observando la puerta y comentando que se acabarán estropeando y algún día que se quedarán encerrados y tendrán que salir por la ventana en escoba.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró completamente, Harry corrió hacia su cama y arrodillándose abrió la mochila sacando el huevo. "Qué voy a hacer contigo?" pensó. Sin otra opción lo metió de nuevo en la mochila y con ella, después de vestirse salió a clase de Transformaciones.

Al bajar a la sala común y encontrarse con Ron, éste le preguntó:

-Qué haces aquí?

-Esperarte!-contestó obviamente el pelirrojo.

-No te pedí que me esperaras-replicó Harry.

-Ah! Bueno… si prefieres a Mingle de compañía ya la avisaré…

-Calla y vamos que llegaremos tarde a la clase de McGonagall.

Al entrar en clase la profesora les reprimió por llegar cinco minutos tarde y les añadió deberes extra. Harry teniendo mas deberes aún estaba incrementando su mal humor poco a poco. En medio de la clase Alexia le envió tres notitas que se arrastraban por el suelo mediante magia hasta su mesa. Harry las cogió y leyó entre millones de corazoncitos si quería quedar con ella en los jardines después de comer. La segunda le ponía el deseo ardiente que tenía ella de volver a abrazarlo entre sus pechos haciendo que la tez de Harry se tornara de un color rojo intenso el cual llegó a morado al leer la tercera que le proponía a escabullirse detrás de un seto para amarse mutuamente. McGonagall se dio cuenta del color impropio de un alumno normal en la cara de Harry y le preguntó:

-Potter, se encuentra bien?

Harry sobresaltado dejó caer las notitas encima de la mesa, cosa que no se le escapó a la profesora.

-Que tienes ahí, Potter?-Ron que estaba a su lado y las leyó rápidamente cuando se le cayeron se puso más colorado que el color de su pelo.

McGonagall las cogió y empezó a leer en alto hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y parando entre las risas de la clase miró a Harry y le preguntó con voz grave:

-Señor Potter dígame quién le envió estas "escrituras"-no era una pregunta a vista de Harry.

-Es… de… de… ehh…

Entonces un grito se elevó sobre los gemidos de Harry:

-Son de Mingle!!-gritó Eileen para encubrir a su encogida amiga.

Tiare que estaba rompiéndose de la risa se tornó seria repentinamente y miró amenazadoramente a Eileen.

-Yo no escribo chorradas y menos a ese Potter!!-gritó enfatizando en "ese".

-Ya basta!!-chilló McGonagall-Mingle, Potter quedan castigados después de las clases.

Harry que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba se levantó para preguntarle a la profesora por qué le había castigado a él si no hizo absolutamente nada pero la profesora no le dejó hablar e hizo que se sentara.

La profesora, haciendo callar a sus dos alumnos y observándolos durante unos segundos, terminó diciendo:

-Vengan tras las clases para que les imponga su castigo…quedo claro? –pregunto una muy indignada McGonagall mirando a sus dos alumnos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza apesadumbrados.

Una vez salieron de clases, Harry pudo observar como Alexia se quedaba un poco rezagada para intentar hablar con la profesora McGonagall. Mientras se marchaba hacía la siguiente clase.

A medio camino se encontró, tras doblar una esquina, cara a cara con unos ojos violeta que lo miraban de forma amenazante.

-Por que demonios no dijiste la verdad, Potter!!

-Eh…que te ocurre, Mingle?? –pregunto Harry a modo de respuesta, sintiéndose perdido.

- Me estas vacilando, Potter!! Porque demonios no dijiste que yo no te había enviado esos mensajitos!!

-Ahh!! –dijo Harry dándose cuenta por fin de la causa del enfado de Tiare- Pues… porque no se me ocurrió!! Además creo que lo dejaste bastante claro en clase con tu berrinche…y yo habría obtenido el mismo resultado.

-Excusas!! Eres un creído Potter!! Piensas que las tienes a todas detrás cuando lo único que te siguen son rameras en busca de tu fama!!

-Entonces porque te pusiste celosa cuando me beso Alexia?

-Celosa yo!! Pero quien te has creído Potter?? –chillo Tiare poniéndose más roja de ira que de celos:

-Quien te has creído tu Mingle? Por que no dejas de seguirme a todos lados? Acaso te gusto? –y diciendo esto, Harry esquivo a Tiare y se apresuró hacía su próxima clase, dejando en el pasillo a una sorprendida Tiare.

Tras dos horas insufribles de Encantamientos con Flitwick y Astronomía con la profesora Vector, llego la clase de Criaturas Mágicas con el nuevo profesor, Kirck Douglass, quien les enseño como reaccionar ante una situación con Arpías de por medio. Al finalizar la clase, Harry pudo observar como Malfoy y Mingle comenzaban una discusión a causa de alguna tontería, pero no se quedo para saber que pasaba, ya que quería llegar cuanto antes al comedor para poder llenar su vació estomago e ir con McGonagall para que le impusiera su castigo.

Una vez Harry estaba comiendo en el comedor, Alexia se acercó a Harry y, poniéndose a su lado en la mesa, apartó a Ron de un golpe como si fuera un trasto viejo y abandonado, (tirándolo al suelo con un muslo de pollo en la boca que embelesado por su belleza siguió comiendo sin moverse del sitio) y le dijo a Harry:

-Lo siento mi amor, intenté que McGonagall te quitara el castigo pero no aflojó la vieja pasa esa. Tiene más arrugas que la piel de una serpiente.

Al decir esto todos los que estaban a su alrededor sorprendidos la miraron con cara de compasión por la poca inteligencia de la muchacha.

-Las serpientes no tienen arrugas, tienen escamas.-soltó George.

Alexia se giró hacia el pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos y le soltó:

-A ti no te había tirado al sentarme?

-Pero si fue al inútil de nuestro hermano al que tiraste al suelo.-Mientras Fred dijo esto, Ron seguía devorando el muslo de pollo.

Alexia dirigió una cara de asco a los pelirrojos mientras se giraba para seguir hablándole a Harry:

-Me repugna la sola idea de que compartas castigo con Mingle… Es una lagarta mandona que siente celos de nuestro amor y desea estar contigo.

-Creo que no fue culpa de ella que la castigaran, sinó de tu amiga Eileen-objetó Harry.

-Bueno pensó que así la castigarían solo a ella.

-Pues ya ves que ahora me reprocha Tiare a mí de no haber dicho que fuiste tú.

-No la llames por su nombre a esa asquerosa perdedora. Te gané yo y punto. Ahora no quiero que hagas nada con ella en el día del castigo, me prometerás que vas a serme fiel-dijo y no era a modo de pregunta.

-Perdón?-preguntó Harry extrañado.

En ese momento apareció el profesor Snape que les dirigió unas palabras a Alexia:

-Señorita Ronberg, no debería estar usted en la mesa de Hufflepuff?

-Sss… sí profesor.

-Entonces a qué espera?-insinuó antes de que la chica abandonara la mesa. Y dirigiéndose hacia Ron (aun en el suelo) añadió:-Y usted Weasley no debería aparentar ser normal y no comer como mendigos alguna vez en su vida?

Ron sonrojado se levantó y se sentó en la mesa al lado de Harry cabizbajo antes de que Snape satisfecho marchara a la mesa de profesores.

-Le odio-susurró Ron al oído de Harry.

-Ya somos doscientos-confirmo éste.

Cuando las clases acabaron, Harry se dirigió hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall con Tiare pisándole los talones enfurruñada.

-Te ocurre algo conmigo?-le preguntó Harry a la chica.

-No-contestó ésta-Por?

-Como todavía me sigues…

-Si mal no recuerdo vamos hacia el mismo lugar.

-Pero no juntos como las personas normales.

-Acaso quieres ir juntos de la mano, Harry Potter?

-He dicho como las personas normales.

-Tranquilo, sólo me estaba riendo de tu gran poder de seducción sobre las rameras como yo.-dijo burlonamente indignada.

-Bahh… déjame en paz.-dijo Harry hastiado.

-Como quieras-comentó inocentemente.

De pronto Harry se extrañó de sentir sólo sus pasos por el pasillo y se dio la vuelta. Se encontró con Tiare petrificada y Malfoy a la carrera escapando con varita en mano por un pasillo lateral Harry se acercó a la petrificada chica y con un movimiento de varita hizo que volviera a la normalidad salvo que el hechizo de Malfoy no sólo la había inmovilizado sino que le habían crecido unos cuernos de alce sobre la cabeza y la nariz tornábase roja. Harry sin poderse contener estalló en sonoras carcajadas provocando el incremento de la ira de la chica. Tiare con la mano le soltó tremenda bofetada que lo dejó sentado en el sitio confuso y dolorido.

-COMO TE ATREVES A HECHIZARME Y AÚN ENCIMA REÍRTE EN MI PROPIA CARA, POTTER!!

-P… pero yo no… no…

-CÁLLATE MALDITO ENGREÍDO DE MIERDA!!-le cortó la chica estallando en furia y moviendo la cabeza haciendo balancear los cuernos de alce-ERES CRUEL, POTTER!! Y TODAVÍA TE CHULEAS SIN TENER EN CUENTA MIS SENTIMIENTOS!! ERES ODIOSO!!

En medio del griterío aparecieron un montón de alumnos que se sorprendieron al ver a Tiare disfrazada de Rudolph y a Harry sentado en el suelo mirándola con una hinchazón en la mejilla izquierda.

-No te adelantas un poco al carnaval?-le preguntó George al que lo siguieron un coro de risas.

Tiare dándose cuenta de su aspecto se giró para correr hacia la enfermería pero la voz de la profesora McGonagall la hizo frenar.

-Señorita Mingle, espere-Tiare se giró para ver la cara preocupada de la profesora que le dijo-Santo Dios! Qué le ha ocurrido!

-Pregúnteselo a Potter!-lo acusó ella con el movimiento de su dedo índice.

-Potter? Tú otra vez?-le preguntó inquisitivamente la profesora.

-Yo no he sido profesora!-se defendió el chico-Malfoy…

-No quiero que le eche las culpas a alguien que no se encuentra aquí Potter, responsabilícese de sus actos, no me esperaba este tipo de cosas de usted… le voy a tener que descontar veinte puntos a la casa por su actitud indebida respecto a los compañeros de clase.

-Perdone…-Surgió una voz.

La profesora McGonagall se giró hacia la pared de dónde había surgido la voz y se fijó en un cuadro donde había unas personas jugando al póker excepto una, la que habló.

-Disculpe subdirectora Minerva pero he de comentarle que he visto el ataque mientras Alan aquí presente me escondía un as en el pelo y deseaba añadir que no fue ese chico el que lanzó el hechizo sino uno rubio que se dio a la fuga.

Todos, incluida Tiare, quedaron asombrados con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

-Ve?-protestó Harry mientras los gemelos intercambiaban dinero a causa de la apuesta sobre si Harry decía o no la verdad-Fue Malfoy! Yo sólo le hice el contrahechizo!

-Hum… esto-balbuceaba McGonagall que dirigiéndose hacia el testigo del cuadro le soltó un inaudible "gracias".-Iré a hablar con Severus de esto entonces-concluyó antes de retirarse. Sin embargo, cuando la profesora doblaba la esquina del pasillo, paro en seco y se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia Tiare con su varita en la mano, curando su problema de "cuernos" con un simple movimiento y, mirando a la muchacha y a Harry, dijo:

-Su castigo será el viernes a las 10 de la noche…deberán limpiar sin magia todas las armaduras del cuarto y quinto piso.-dicho esto la profesora se fue, dejando a los dos jóvenes con cara de pocos amigos, ya que tenían que limpiar las armaduras de los pisos donde más había de todo el castillo.

Pasada la semana, llego el momento para que Harry y Tiare cumplieran su castigo.

Estaban los dos a la entrada del gran comedor a la hora indicada, esperando a la profesora McGonagall y a Filch, quienes debían de supervisar su castigo, según McGonagall les había dicho aquella misma mañana.

Minutos después, las dos personas llegaron y encabezaron el cuarteto en dirección al cuarto piso, donde los pusieron a limpiar aquellas estatuas, las cuales podían tener desde chicle mágico hasta moho.

Media hora después y sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes, la profesora McGonagall dijo:

-Bien…Filch, vayamos a descansar…-la cara que puso Filch en aquel momento era digno de enmarcar con una foto de Colin Creevey.

-Pe…Pe..Pero Minerva!! Debemos de supervisar el trabajo de estos gamberros!! No…-pero el conserje fue cortado por la profesora de transformaciones, que contesto con voz enérgica:

-Filch!! Tranquilízate!! Estoy segura de que el señor Potter y la señorita Mingle terminarán el trabajo satisfactoriamente sin nuestra supervisión-y miro a los dos jóvenes con una cara que indicaba que si no era así, recibirían un castigo todavía más pesado.

Tras un par de molestos comentarios de Filch por lo bajo, los dos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Tanto Harry como Tiare estaban bastante sorprendidos de la decisión tomada por la profesora, sin embargo siguieron limpiando las armaduras en las que estaban en aquel momento, sin mediar palabra entre ellos. Así pasaron al menos veinte minutos, hasta que Tiare tiró de forma furiosa su trapo al cubo y dijo en voz alta:

-Menudo trabajo!! Somos magos!! No elfos domésticos!!

Al escuchar este comentario, Harry la miró con mala cara, pero sin decir nada siguió limpiando las pantorrillas de la armadura que estaba puliendo en aquel momento. Tiare, al ver que Harry seguía con su trabajo tranquilamente, se indignó todavía más y, con voz chillona, se dirigió a Harry:

-Como puedes hacer este trabajo tan tranquilo?! No tienes un poco de orgullo?!

-Hum…-es todo lo que respondió.

-Harry… me estás escuchando??

El aludido alzó la vista extrañado por llamarle con tanta familiaridad y se encontró con unos provocativos ojos violetas que brillaban con intensidad.

-Si… err…-No paraba de balbucear paralizado por un hechizo no formulado.

-Dios!-contestó ella angustiada-Eres imposible!

-Lo siento pero es que debemos terminar este trabajo si no quieres que nos castiguen de peor manera.

-Peor?-preguntó incrédula-Acaso hay algo peor que esto?

-Ni te lo imaginas-respondió acordándose de los años anteriores.

-Ilústrame-dijo con mirada provocativa a lo que Harry sin querer tropezó con una armadura y cayó sentado al suelo.-Hoy te ocurre algo? O es el sueño?

-Eh… yo… nada… debe ser el sueño-dijo mientras se levantaba de una manera poco ortodoxa.

-Si… debe ser eso… pero cuéntame, que otros castigos peores conoces?

-Pues ir al bosque prohibido, por ejemplo.

-Qué interesante!-dijo entusiasmada-Prefiero eso a estar limpiando hierrajos del pasillo!

-Si bueno… y a limpiar los lavabos sin magia?

-Ejem… eso ya no…-contestó con una sonrisa.

-Pero tú nunca hiciste algún castigo en tu escuela?

-En Settlement nos obligaban estudiar más pero nunca a hacer las tareas de criados.

-En fin… pero tenemos que hacerlo y hay que hacerlo así que trabaja más y habla menos.

Ella a toda respuesta le soltó un indignado resoplido y cogió de nuevo el paño pero en vez de limpiar la armadura se lo lanzó a la cara al chico mirándolo burlonamente divertida. Harry sonriente y travieso le devolvió el paño pero con intenciones similares solo que no acertó y ella vengativa se le echó encima con la esponja en mano embadurnándolo de jabón por toda la cara.

-Así haber si te limpias un poco-dijo ella sonriente.

-Y haber si te acostumbras menos-contestó él.

-A qué?-preguntó sin enterarse.

-A estar encima mía.-contestó Harry coqueto.

Tiare se sonrojó levemente y le preguntó en un susurro:

-Qué tal con tu novia, Harry?

-Qué novia?

-Ahhhh!!-gimió la muchacha-Pero cuantas tienes? Menudo creído que eres!!

-Ninguna-respondió embelesado por ese cuerpo encima de él que no lo dejaba moverse.

-Entonces si me acerco…-dijo mientras se agachaba para aproximarse a la cara del chico que seguía inmóvil y cada vez mas roja.

Justo cuando la cara de Tiare se situaba a unos pocos centímetros de la de Harry, éste abrió lentamente los labios y cerraba los ojos cuando recibió el golpe de la esponja en su boca.

Enojado por el susto más que por otra cosa le dijo totalmente rojo:

-Se puede saber qué haces??

-Te lo tenías muy creído!! Pensabas que te iba a besar!! Jajaja!!-dijo riéndose vengativamente-No te lo tomes a mal Harry pero alguien tiene que darte un toque de humildad en la vida.

Harry rojo sin saber que decir se hecha a reír irónicamente y dice:

-Te piensas que me iba a dejar engatusar por tus ínfimos encantos?

-Puede-dijo ella convencida.

-En fin...-respondió éste-mejor que volvamos al trabajo que no quiero que nos castiguen de nuevo.

-Hablas por los dos? Que detalle por tu parte-dijo ella agradeciéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Eh... se me escapó-comentó antes de seguir fregando estatuas.

"Seguro" pensó ella sonriendo.

Los dos chicos trabajaron animadamente desde entonces mientras eran observados sin darse cuenta por una gata gris que momentos antes de que finalizaran se evaporó por un pasillo con una mueca sonriente en sus labios felinos y alejándose hacia el despacho de Transformaciones. "Ya van mejor" pensó.

Harry parecía haber cambiado en las semanas siguientes su actitud hacia Tiare. Se mostraban mas alegres y ella encontró en él un compañero agradable que por lo menos no la provocaba ni insultaba. Por el contrario Alexia estaba inaguantablemente pegada a él y miraba ceñuda todo el tiempo a Tiare. Harry buscaba cualquier excusa para escabullirse a la sala común donde no podía acosarlo a caricias pero no sabía que un problema más se le incluiría y que vendría de la forma más inesperada.

Tocó la campana un jueves a tercera hora y Harry se dispuso para ir a la clase de Transformaciones pero por el camino se encontró "casualmente" con Alexia que le dijo:

-Quieres sentarte a mi lado, cari?

-Le prometí a Ron que hoy le ayudaría en clase.

-Qu...?-farfulló el pelirrojo antes de recibir un pisotón de Hermione como advertencia para que se calle.

-Ah!! Todo el mundo te necesita, mi niño-dijo la rubia-Cómo se nota que eres la espina cerebral de esta escuela y de mi corazón.

-Ejem-carraspeó Hermione llamando su atención-Te referirás a la espina dorsal, no cerebral.

-Tú que sabrás? Te juntas con ese Eric no sequé para que saques buenas notas pero en inteligencia no estas a la altura ni de un Slytherin!!

Alexia sin decir más le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla dejando a Ron colorado de enfado por su último comentario y agregó mientras se alejaba hacia clase de Transformaciones:

-Nos vemos después de clase, cari!! Ya que no puedes sentarte a mi lado me lo debes compensar!!

Harry incrédulo siguió junto a Ron y Hermione a clase:

-Por qué le dijiste que querías sentarte a mi lado?-preguntó Ron más calmado e interesado.

-Porque no me apetece que me acaricie por debajo de la mesa como la última vez-dijo el aludido.

-Por eso no parabas de saltar en clase-comentó Hermione con una sonrisa pícara en su cara a lo que respondió Harry con una mirada amenazadora.

Los tres fueron a clase y se sentaron en las últimas filas ya que llegaron un poco tarde y McGonagall les obligaba a sentarse hacia delante a medida que entraban en clase.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad (Harry hacía los hechizos mejor que nadie para fastidio de sus compañeros pero cuando les tocó la teoría Hermione le robaba todo el protagonismo satisfecha) hasta que a media clase su mochila comenzó a agitarse levemente. Harry miró que el huevo en su interior comenzaba a eclosionar y petrificado empezó a inquietarse. Observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras aparentaba prestar atención en clase que el huevo comenzaba a eclosionar. Unas hendiduras se formaron en el objeto verde de manchas azules y unos fragmentos salieron despedidos cayendo en la cabeza de Alexia. La rubia lo cogió y dijo en alto sin darse cuenta:

-Huy! Esta escuela se cae a pedazos! En Settlement no…

-Perdón señorita Ronberg?-cortó McGonagall-decía algo?

-Lo siento profesora viej…-y antes de acabar un golpe sordo sonó por debajo de su mesa y la chica sobresaltada añadió- esto… McGonagall. Es este edificio que el techo me ha tirado unos trozos de piedra.

-Es una lástima que no la hicieran pensar con los golpes en la cabeza-y resumiendo sin prestar ya atención a la rubia que cuchicheaba con Eileen agradeciéndole el golpe de su amiga para no cometer el error de llamar a la profesora de transformaciones "vieja arpía", se dirigió al aire-Debió de ser _peeves_. Bueno… como iba diciendo…

Harry ajeno a todo el alboroto seguía observando con temor como el huevo se resquebrajaba mientras trataba de evitarlo. De repente abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y cogiendo algo de su mochila que ocultó rápidamente bajo su camisa se levantó y dijo simulando una voz temblorosa:

-Esto… eh… profesora McGonagall?

Minerva se giró con cara de estrés y le preguntó al chico levantando una ceja y vio que parecía intentar contener algo en su barriga:

-Si Potter?

Harry se estremeció y se torció sobre sí mismo ya que recibió una fuerte punzada en su estómago.

-Mee… mee… eee… encuentro mal, profesora… tengo dolor de barriga… puedo retirarme a la enfermería?

-La verdad es que tiene mala cara, Potter-comentó McGonagall ante la indignación interna del chico- retírese, pues.

Harry sin pensárselo cogió su mochila y al salir de clase metió el bicho que le acababa de morder en la mochila. "Por lo menos no tiene dientes" pensó al fijarse en que era una pequeña serpiente verde azulada.

La enfermería seguía tal como estaba diez minutos después de que Harry saliera de clase de Transformaciones ya que el chico subió directamente a la sala común. Entró en el dormitorio de su piso y tras cerrar la puerta mágicamente para que nadie entrara levantó la camisa y se encontró un moratón del tamaño de su puño pero sin señales graves de veneno en la herida. Suspiró y miró hacia la mochila que seguía moviéndose sin parar a punto de caer de su cama. Harry lentamente se acercó a ella con cautela y alargó una mano para abrirla. Justo cuando movió la cremallera y la abrió una serpiente diminuta saltó sobre su cuerpo y él, asustado calló sentado en el piso. La serpiente comenzó a enroscársele por el cabello y el chico asustado intentó agarrarla.

-_Quieta!_-dijo Harry en pársel a lo que la serpiente se inmovilizó instantáneamente.

La cogió con delicadeza y la depositó sobre la cama. Se dio cuenta de que poseía unas escamas distintas a cualquier serpiente, no rasgaban como la de las demás, sino que eran suaves con un brillo azulado verdoso sobre ellas. Unos ojos amarillos intensos se cruzaron con los verdes de Harry, haciendo que el joven mago quedase hipnotizado, apreciando aquellos ojos que le habían sorprendido increíblemente, olvidándose del resto del mundo.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo pasó mirando los ojos de aquella minúscula serpiente y aunque no había sido más que un minuto o dos, para el habían sido como días.

Se levantó y se acomodó la tunica, mientras seguía observando al pequeño reptil y decidía que hacer.

-Juré que te cuidaría, pero estoy seguro de que me vas a dar muchísimos problemas, pequeña… -dijo el mago con una sonrisa en los labios, haciendo que el reptil mirara interesado a aquel ser que lo observaba diciéndole sonidos extraños. Entonces Harry miró hacia todos lados en aquella habitación, llegando a la conclusión que debería encontrar un lugar donde ocultar a la serpiente temporalmente y conseguir comida para ella, aunque no sabía todavía de dónde iba a poder sacar comida diariamente sin que algún alumno o profesor se diese cuenta de su comportamiento. Saliendo de sus pensamientos vio que encima de la mesita de noche que tenía Seamus al lado de su cama, se encontraba una pequeña cajita de cerillas. Con un hechizo copiador creó otra idéntica y cogiendo la copia sin miramientos dijo: _"Engorgio"_ con su varita apuntando a la cajita. Esta creció hasta el tamaño de una pequeña caja de zapatos. Harry se giró hacía la pequeña serpiente y se quedó sorprendido de que no la veía encima de su cama. La encontró en el suelo de la habitación, dirigiéndose con torpeza hacía él lo más rápido que podía el reptil recién nacido.

Se agachó y acercando la mano a la ahora recelosa serpiente hablo suavemente en pársel _"Sube, no te dañare."_ y aunque tardó unos segundos, la pequeña pareció entender totalmente lo que le había dicho, ya que subió a la mano de Harry y allí se acomodó como si se preparara para dormir pero el joven abrió la caja y la deposito suavemente sobre el cartón mientras decía en pársel que descansara y que no saliera de allí en ningún momento. Se maravilló al ver que la pequeña serpiente lo miraba con ojos tan profundos e inteligentes, como si entendiera lo que le decía aunque le costara unos segundos. La serpiente se agachó y volvió a emerger con un pequeño pergamino en su boca.

-Qué es eso?-preguntó el chico y se lo quitó de la boca a la serpiente. Era un papel enrollado que con la caligrafía de Seamus citaba: "hechizo para que no se bajen las escaleras de las chicas: '_lisarum rocca_' ".

-Este Seamus-sonrió pícaramente Harry depositando el papel sobre la mesita de su dueño y mirando otra vez a su serpiente se fijo en que ya estaba enroscada sobre si misma, preparada para dormir, por lo que el muchacho decidió esconderla bajo su cama, tapando la caja y haciendo agujeros para que pudiera respirar, pero sin que pudiera colarse por ellos.

Una vez hecho esto, Harry deshizo el hechizo que había puesto sobre la puerta y la abrió para marcharse.


	9. AVISO

Hola a todos, hemos vuelto^^ después de tanto tiempo hemos podido retomar nuestra historia así que solo decir que pensamos entregar un nuevo capítulo en esta semana (a ser posible) sino pudiéramos, caería en navidades, y a partir de ahí seguiríamos una línea regular de publicación, gracias a aquellos que nos habéis leído y espero que a la gente le guste leer la historia si es la primera vez…

Solamente decir que quedan muchísimas sorpresas por descubrir en esta historia, y espero que estéis con nosotros para descubrirlas^^

Gracias a todos nuevamente, un saludo.


End file.
